Blood
by Iindiin
Summary: [UP CHAP 11] 'AWAS'-Jungkook 'kau fikir aku berbohong? Kau fikir apa yang dia katakan selama ini benar, heuh' -Hoseok 'a-aku... sangat minta tolong' -Nichkhun 'kau tak bisa percaya siapa pun... iya kan'... [KookV and other couple bts]
1. Chapter 1

**Blood**

 **Author: Indiah Rahmawati**

 **Cast:**

 **-All member BTS (KookV, MinYoon, NamJin)**

 **-Other**

 **Rating: T**

 **Gender: Angst, Crime, Drama**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita ini murni otak yang lagi gak jelas. Seluruh member BTS hanya punya Tuhan, Agensi mereka, dan orang tua mereka, kalau ada kemiripan dengan cerita lain itu hanya sebuah kebetulan**

 **Summary:**

 **Membunuh? Kadang itu kata yang biasa tapi apa kau pernah melakukannya? Merasakan cipratan darah yang berada diwajahmu? Kalau aku... mungkin pernah -Jungkook**

 **WARNING: YAOI fanfiction bagi yang tak suka harap menjauh. Saya terima semua keritikan dan saran, asal yang tak keterlaluan. Banyak TYPO bertebaran! Alur terlalu cepat bagai motor lagi balapan (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Membunuh? Mungkin kau akan muntah jika mendengarnya atau membayangkannya, tapi bagiku tidak. Membunuh sudah seperti sesuatu yang biasa bagiku. Semua karena kakak iparku, oh iya... aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Jeon Jungkook, panggil saja Jungkook. Umurku masih 18 tahun, kira-kira segitu, kelas 3 SMA. Jika diingat, aku tau membunuh dari kakak iparku, yap. Kakak kandungku menikah dengan pria bernama Park Jimin, yang akhirnya menjadi kakak iparku, awalnya baik-baik saja sampai...

Jimin _hyung_ membunuh kakakku

Yaa... itu mengejutkan lebih mengejutkan karena dia membunuh kakakku tepat didepanku. Yang kuingat hanya dia memukul tubuh kakakku dengan pemukul besi. Awalnya mual, benar-benar mual melihat darah berceceran dimana-mana. Tapi setelah melihat dia melakukannya beberapa kali, aku jadi terbiasa. Jimin _hyung_ itu polisi, jadi akan mudah menutupi kejahatannya.

Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa Jimin _hyung_ membunuh kakakku? Simple... kakakku berselingkuh dengan pria lain. Yaa... itu sifat dasar kakakku, kalian tak akan mau tau berapa banyak pria yang ia kencani dalam sehari, hanya untuk mendapat sensai saat bercinta, lalu membuangnya. Orang tuaku tidak tau itu karena mereka telah meninggal saat aku lahir, kakakku bilang karena kecelakaan pesawat saat hendak keluar negeri untuk melakukan bisnis perusahaan. Jadi setelah kakakku meninggal aku hidup dengan Jimin _hyung_

Hmm? Aku? Membunuh? tentu saja pernah. Siapa? Hmm... aku tak ingat jelas rupanya, yang jelas ia seorang pembully saat aku kelas 3 SMP. Sebenarnya aku tak peduli saat itu siapa yang dia bully dan apa yang dia lakukan pada korbannya. Yang jelas... ia tak pernah mau menantangku karena aku ahli Taekwondo, dan aku lumayan kaya. Kami sempat berteman, saat kukira dia orang yang baik, aku mengetahui alasannya mendekatiku. Saat itu kami hanya berdua kegym pribadi miliknya, dan kau tau apa yang dia katakan padaku saat kami hanya berdua?

" _yak... Jungkook-ah... kau kaya dan tampan, jadi banyak gadis yang mendekatimu, jadi aku memilih kau jadi temanku, jadi semua gadis itu juga bisa melirikku. Sesama teman harus saling membantu kan?"_

Heh?! Alasan macam apa itu, sudah terlihat jelas ia memang memanfaatkanku, dan aku benci itu. Dan... aku memukul belakang kepalanya dengan _Dumbbell_ seberat 30kg. Mengagumkan kan? Jika kau terbawa amarah maka benda seberat apa pun akan jadi ringan. Untung saat itu aku tak lupa memakai sarung tangan karet sebelum benar-benar memukulnya, dan aku buat seolah itu kecelakaan. Polisi datang dan mengatakan itu hanya kecelakaan, karena ia terpeleset dan belakang kepalanya terbentur _Dumbbell_ itu yang menyebabkan ia tewas, aku disana, dan juga Jimin _hyung._ Dan kau tau apa yang Jimin _hyung_ katakan?

" _aku tau kau yang membunuhnya... kau itu memang adik pintar"_

Dia tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya aku dihargai karena melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Karena itu aku sangat menuruti Jimin _hyung_. Dia satu-satunya kakakku sekarang. Korban yang lain? Hmm... jujur aku hanya membunuh preman yang berani denganku, maksutku... aku tak sampai membunuhnya hanya membuatnya lebab, dan pernah ada yang hampir tewas. Kebanyak korban milik Jimin _hyung_ , apa lagi sekarang. Dia menemukan orang baru dalam hidupnya, namanya Min Yoongi, teman kuliahnya. Kebanyakan korbannya, pria yang mendekati Yoongi. Ia mengatakan semua pria itu berusaha berbuat macam-macam pada Yoongi-NYA. Yah... aku hanya membantunya mengurburkan semua mayat itu.

Kehidupan sekolahku? Biasa, tak ada yang menarik. Seperti biasa saat istirahat aku hanya duduk dibangku-ku yang ada di pojok ruangan sambil menatap jendela

"Jungkook-ah! Ayo kekantin!" seorang temanku mengajakku

Dan jawaban yang sama "tidak, aku tidak lapar..."

"ohh... kami duluan ya" mereka pergi

Aku memang tak terlalu banyak bergaul dengan teman-teman, aku hanya orang pendiam yang selalu menatap jendela, dan aku suka itu. Dan semua itu berubah...

"Yak! Jeon Jungkook!"

Aku menengok, cih! Dia Lagi...

"Yak! Katanya kau tak mau kekantin lagi!" kata pria cerewet didepanku sambil menunjukku

Dia Kim Taehyungg. Murid pindahan, aku juga bingung kenapa dia pindah saat tahun terakhir sekolah, benar-benar tak berguna. Dan sejak dia pindah, dia selalu mengganggu ku! "aku sudah bilang aku tak lapar..." kataku menatap jendela kembali

"Yak! Setiap hari kau selalu tak makan siang! Kau harus makan bagaimana pun itu!" katanya. _Cerewet!_. Aku tak peduli dengannya "Yak! Kau dengar aku! Yak! Kookie!"

Itu dia... panggilan yang paling kubenci!. Aku menatapnya "yak... bisakah berhenti memanggilku begitu..."

"panggilan itu cocok untukmu kan? Koo~~Kie~~" katanya, aku tau itu ejekan

"Hentikan!" aku menatapnya tajam, itu tatapan yang kuberikan saat aku benci seseorang, dan itu membuat mereka menjauh, tapi kelihatannya tak akan mempan untukknya. Dia hanya menatapku biasa, lalu menunjukku lagi

"bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah kita makan bersama! Aku tak mau tau kau harus makan! Memangnya kenyang hanya melihat langit hah?!" katanya lagi. Aku menyerah, aku berusaha tak peduli "jika kau tak mau ikut, aku akan terus memanggilmu Kookie!" telingaku panas mendengar panggilan itu

"baik! Baik! Pulang sekolah!" kataku, _sial! Benar-benar sial!_ Umpatku dalam hati. Aku hanya bisa menggeletakkan kepalaku dimeja, saat tau ia malah sangat senang.

"Bagus! Sampai ketemu nanti siang!" ia akhirnya pergi. Aku benar-benar bersyukur saat dia pergi, tapi benar-benar menyesal saat tau aku terpaksa ikut dengannya. Sejak dia datang ia langsung disukai banyak orang, bahkan dia mudah bergaul dengan semuanya. Tapi aku selalu bingung kenapa hanya aku yang selalu diganggu olehnya. Haah... mungkin nanti aku langsung kabur saja.

.

.

.

.

Aku langsung membawa tasku berlari kebawah, aku berharap ia lupa, dan pulang. Dan aku bisa pulang dengan tenang dan tidur dikasurku yang nyaman. Tapi niatku harus kuurungkan saat tau, dia telah menunggu digerbang sekolah. _Sial!_. Terpaksa aku ikut dengannya, saat ia menyadari aku telah melihatnya.

Kami berjalan menuju sebuah restoran yang lumayan jauh. Kami memasukinya dan kelihatan lumayan banyak yang datang

"Seokjin _Hyung!"_

Kelihatannya ini milih kakaknya, lalu seorang pria dengan pakaian seperti koki mendatangi Taehyungg, dan seorang pria tinggi yang kelihatannya bertugas sebagai pelayan

"Teaekhyun... tumben kau kemari..." kata pria yang kelihatannya yang tadi dipanggil Taehyung Seokjin, yang memakai pakaian koki

"eum... temanku katanya lupa bawa bekal makan siang, jadi aku memintanya kesini untuk makan" kata Taehyung. Selain menyebalkan, dan cerewet, dia juga pandai menipu ya?

"teman?" kakaknya tampak bingun lalu menatapku, aku hanya membungkuk menyapa. "ohh... kau temannya itu ya... perkenalkan aku Kim Seokjin kakakknya Taehyung... ini Kim Namjoon, kakak ipar Taehyungg sekaligur tunanganku..." kata pria bernama Seokjin, dan memperkenalkan pria tinggi disampingnya yang langsung membungkuk padaku

Tunangan ya? Aku hanya tersenyum miris.

" _Hyung!_ Aku yang masak ya!" Taehyung langsung menerobos masuk kedapur

"Yak! Kim Taehyung jangan sembarangan masuk!" Seokjin langsung mengikutinya.

Ternyata benar Taehyung memang menyebalkan "haah... silakan duduk" kata Namjoon, aku hanya menurut dan duduk disalah satu bangku kosong didekatku "kau ingin makan apa? Akan kami siapkan... berhubung kau teman Taehyung, kami beri gratis"

"ah! Tak perlu repot-repot... aku tak terlalu lapar" kataku

"hmm... Tae bilang... dasar anak itu" Namjoon menacak-acak rambutnya "maaf soal Tae... aku yakin dia merepotkanmu"

 _Sangat!_ Aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap belakang leherku

"yaah... tapi dia bilang kau belum makan siang. Akan tetap ku bawakan makanan... kau harus memakannya..." kata Namjoon

"tak usah... air putih saja sudah cukup bagiku"

"tak apa... anggap saja rasa terima kasih mau jadi teman Tae..." Namjoon tersenyum kearahku. _Siapa bilang mau jadi temannya?_ Entah aku harus bereaksi apa "karena... dari kecil ia tak punya teman, mungkin itu alasan kenapa ia bersikap begitu padamu"

Huh? Apa yang baru saja dia bilang?

Namjoon pergi, dan aku terdiam ditempatku. Tak punya teman? Dia? Maksutnya apa? Dia bahkan sangat terkenal disekolah, yang mendekat padanya hanya dalam beberapa detik saja sudah sangat akrab. Tapi kenapa Namjoon bilang begitu?

Tak lama Taehyung kembali dan duduk disampingku. Ia kelihatan kesal, tapi aku tak peduli. Dia menatapku "yak... apa kau tak mau aku kenapa?" katanya

"tidak..."

Dia kelihatan makin kesal membuang wajahnya dariku. " _hyung_ tak mengizinkanku masak, padahal kan aku mau!" mulai lagi...

"aku kan tak mau tau..."

"tapi aku mau kau tau!" katanya lagi, kesal

Haah... kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan anak kecil ini. Tak lama Namjoon datang membawa makanan, terpaksa aku memakannya. Tapi masakan Seokjin cukup enak jika aku boleh jujur. Aku melihat Taehyung yang makan dengan lahab. Jadi jika marah nafsu makanmu makin besar ya? Dasar...

Setelah selesai, kami pamit pulang. Sekarang kami berjalan menuju halte bus. Aku melihat Taehyung yang berjalan didepanku, aku penasaran dengan omongan Namjoon tadi "yak... kau..."

"hmm... aku?" Taehyung melihat kearahku

"memangnya kau tak punya teman sejak kecil? Kenapa?" aku melihat wajah terkejutnya. Aku memang kurang ajar, aku akui itu. Aku tak peduli jika lawan bicaraku merasa tersinggung atau menangis dengan omonganku kepadanya, mungkin ini karena sifat membunuhku. Dimana kita harus menghilangkan semua perasaan saat membunuh orang, itu jadi terbawa dalam kebiasaan sehari-hariku.

Dia masih diam, sampai aku lihat dia membuka mulutnya "arkh! Kaki ku pegal disana ada halte, bicara disana sambil duduk bagaimana?" katanya dengan wajah seperti tak terjadi apa-pun. Dia ini memang tak punya otak ya? Atau tak punya emosi sama sekali?

Akhirnya kami duduk dihalte bus, ada sekitar 10 menit baru dia mau bicara "soal pertanyaan mu tadi... dari kecil... aku memang tak punya siapa pun, ayahku pebisnis terkenal, dan sudah ketauan kalau ia korupsi tapi tetap melakukan kegiatannya itu tanpa pernah tertangkap, ibu selalu bertengkar dengan ayah, dan mereka berpisah dan ayah mendapatkan seorang wanita yang umurnya sangat jauh darinya. Saat aku bermain dengan anak seusiaku saat kecil, orang tua mereka membawa anaknya menjauh dariku, jadi aku sendirian..." Taehyung menunduk "hanya Jin _hyung_ yang peduli padaku, tapi karena hak asuh Jin _hyung_ jatuh keibuku dan aku keayahku... kami jadi berpisah. Jin _hyung_ mati-matian membawaku kabur... saat aku berhasil terpisah dari ayah, ternyata Jin _hyung_ sudah bertunangan dengan Namjoon _hyung_... aku sangat senang karena kedua orang itu merawatku dengan baik..."

"tapi saat pertama masuk SMP... kejadian yang sama terulang. Awalnya mereka baik, tapi saat tau semua masalah keluargaku, mereka menghindariku... aku sendirian lagi. SMA yang lama juga, itu sebabnya aku pindah ditahun terakhir itu juga karena Jin _hyung_ dan Namjoon _hyung_ membuka restoran disini... aku berfikir semua akan sama saja... tapi saat melihatmu aku berubah fikiran..." Taehyung melihat kearahku "karena kau tipe orang yang tak peduli apa-pun... bisakah kita berteman saat yang lain memusuhiku... jadi aku bisa lewatkan masa terakhir SMA dengan cukup menyenangkan" katanya penuh harapan

Aku memang tipe yang tak peduli, tapi kenapa aku malah merasa iba dengan-nya? Lalu aku tersadar saat ada pesan masuk keponselku, dari Jimin _hyung..._

' **mungkin aku akan membawa Yoongi pulang, kau bisa menginap dispa-kan malam ini? Aku tak mau kau terganggu karena mendengar kegiatan kami... – Jimin** _ **hyung**_ **'**

Jadi Jimin _hyung_ memberanikan dirinya menembak Yoongi ya? Haah... Jimin _hyung_ tau aku benci yang namanya _'sex'_ itu karena trauma masa kecil, kalian tak akan mau tau.

"yak... itu busnya" aku tak mendengar kata Taehyung dan berjalan pergi "Yak! Kau mau kemana?!"

"menginap ditempat lain..." kataku tanpa menengok kearahnya

"yak! Kau tak mau pulang..." Taehyung mengikutiku. Aku tak menjawabnya "yak! Jawab aku..."

" _hyung_ -ku sedang bersama pacarnya... jadi aku malas pulang kerumah..."

"apa maksutmu? Harusnya kau senang! Kau bisa disayang dua orang yang baik... sama sepertiku!" katanya masih mengikutiku

"maksutku bukan itu... bodoh!"

"lalu..." tanyanya

Astaga! Dia ini pura-pura polos?! Atau memang tak tau yang kumaksut?! "memangnya _hyung_ mu dan tunangannya tak melakukannya?" tanyaku menatapnya

"melakukan apa?" Tanya Taehyung dengan wajah bingung

 _What the hell?! With this shit?!_

Aku menghela nafas dan melajutkan jalan tanpa memperdulikannya. Dia terus mengoceh sambil mengikutiku, aku rasa aku terpaksa mendengar semua ocehannya.

.

.

.

.

Memang benar... ini hari sialku. Seharian aku diganggu oleh setan kecil bermuka polos ini. Dia bahkan mengikutiku sampai spa dan ikut menginap. "yak... _hyung_ -mu tak khawatir? Kau tak pulang?"

"dia pasti tau aku bersama mu... tak akan apa-apa... haah... hangat" katanya berbaring dilantai hangat ditempat spa itu.

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku frustasi. Akhirnya aku memutuskan berbarng disampingnya, tanpa melihat kearah wajanya, bisa dibilang berlawanan arah. Kalau tau begini lebih baik aku pulang merelakan diganggu oleh suara berisik yang dibuat Jimin _hyung_ dan Yoongi _hyung_ ketimbang bersamanya. Tapi jika mengingat omongannya tadi, entah kenapa aku sedikit iba, dan akhirnya aku menutup mataku

.

.

.

.

06.00 AM

Aku sedikit membuka mataku saat merasakan hembusan nafas seseorang, lalu dengan pandangan kabur aku belihat wajah Taehyung teat didepanku. Dengan cepat aku menjauhkan wajahku darinya, jantungku berdegub kencang. Sial! Jadi semalam aku tak sengaja berbalik kearahnya. Taehyung tampak tak peduli dan tetap tidur. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa dia tak mengerti maksutku semalam, karena dia pasti begini saat _hyung_ nya tengah melakukan 'itu' dengan tunangannya. Kalau aku tak akan tahan...

Aku mengacak rambutku, lalu melihat kearah jam yang ada dispa itu. Jam enam... dengan segera aku bangkit, saat tangan Taehyung menahan salah satu tanganku. Aku terkejut dan melihatnya, dia masih tertidur, aku mencoba melepas tangannya tapi tak bisa. Sial! Kenapa dia tidur dengan sangat pulas, huh?! Seperti beruang yang sedang hibernasi?! Aku terduduk lagi dan menghela nafasku. Aku melihat kearahnya, lalu aku bisa lihat sebuah potongan debu kecil dirambutnya, jujur aku benar-benar tak peduli

Tapi persetan dengan tanganku yang malah, mendekat dan mengambil debu kecil itu. Dan itu membuat wajahku sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Untuk sesaat aku berfikir kau ia sangat manis...

Tunggu...

 _What?!_

Jeon Jungkook! Sadarlah!

Aku menjauh darinya dan melepas tanganku saat pegangannya tak terlalu erat. Lalu mengambil tasku untuk menuju kamar mandi mandi, dan mengganti pakaianku. Aku tak tega meninggalkannya... _What the?!_ Sejak kapan aku peduli?! Aku kenyiram wajahku dengan air... kenapa ini terjadi padaku? Kenapa? Aku pusing harus memikirkannya, aku segara mandi dan mengganti pakaian, lalu pergi dari spa meninggalkan Taehyung disana, sekarang aku benar-benar tak peduli lagi... mungkin?

 _F**K?!_ Sadarlah Jeon Jungkook!

 **TBC/END?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood**

 **Author: Indiah Rahmawati**

 **Cast:**

 **-All member BTS (KookV, MinYoon, NamJin)**

 **-Other**

 **Rating: T**

 **Gender: Angst, Crime, Drama**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita ini murni otak yang lagi gak jelas. Seluruh member BTS hanya punya Tuhan, Agensi mereka, dan orang tua mereka, kalau ada kemiripan dengan cerita lain itu hanya sebuah kebetulan**

 **Summary:**

 **Membunuh? Kadang itu kata yang biasa tapi apa kau pernah melakukannya? Merasakan cipratan darah yang berada diwajahmu? Kalau aku... mungkin pernah -Jungkook**

 **WARNING: YAOI fanfiction bagi yang tak suka harap menjauh. Saya terima semua keritikan dan saran, asal yang tak keterlaluan. Banyak TYPO bertebaran! Alur terlalu cepat bagai motor lagi balapan (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa? Kenapa aku tak membunuh diChapter pertama? Mungkin aku memang bicara tentang membunuh disini, tapi aku ini bukan orang bodoh yang akan membunuh seseorang jika bukan karena perasaan benci atau emosi yang sudah menguasaiku, aku akan berfikir cara yang tepat membunuh seseorang dan bagaimana cara membuat itu seperti kecelakaan, jadi aku tak akan dicurigai. Jika aku membunuh orang yang tak punya masalah apa-pun, itu malah menambah kecurigaan orang dan aku tak mau itu. Membunuh Taehyung? Sejak awal aku memang ingin membunuhnya, tapi tak ada alasan kuat jika aku membunuhnya, akan terasa aneh jika anak baru bunuh diri padahal tak ada masalah apa-pun dengan lingkungan sekitarnya, jika aku buat itu seperti kecelakaan, akan makin aneh karena ia baru pertama kali masuk dan menganggap itu sengaja dilakukan oleh orang terdekatnya, dan orang yang selalu ia ganggu adalah aku, jadi orang pasti mencurigaiku. Jadi aku tak berniat membunuhnya

Tapi saat tau semua masalahnya harusnya aku bersyukur, karena orang lama-kelamaan akan menjauhinya sebab masalahnya itu dan itu akan membuahku mudah membunuhnya... Seharusnya. Tapi sialnya! Aku malah makin tak tega membunuhnya!

Suka? Dengannya? Kalian gila ya?! Mana mungkin aku suka dengan pria cerewet yang taunya hanya mengomel saja?! Hidup seperti biasa saja sudah sangat mengganggu, apa lagi hidup bersama sebagai keluarga? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku pusing. Hah? Aku? Memang aku bilang dia manis, tapi saat itu aku benar-benar sudah gila karena bilang begitu, aku bertaruh jika aku menyukainya maka aku pastikan aku sudah benar-benar gila.

Bisakah kalian berhenti bertanya? Karena aku tengah sibuk berlari menuju sekolah, aku bukannya takut terlambat, tapi aku tak mau Taehyung sadar aku tak ada dan mengejarku. Jadi intinya jika dia bisa menangkapku, selama perjalan menuju sekolah aku terpaksa mendengar semua omelannya. Beruntung karena spa itu tak jauh dari sekolah jadi aku bisa datang lebih awal. Dikelas belum ada siapa pun jadi aku bisa tidur sebentar dibangku –ku, aku mulai menutup mataku yang terasa sangat berat.

.

.

.

"YAK! JEON JUNGKOOK!"

Sial! Dengan terpaksa aku membuka mataku dan melihat pria cerewet itu berdiri didepanku dengan wajah kesal, biar kutebak? _'kenapa kau meninggalkanku dispa?'_

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku dispa?! Hah?!" Bingo "kau kan bisa membangunkanku! Jadi aku tidak telat!" katanya

"siapa juga yang memintamu ikut" aku kembali menutup mataku dan meletakkan kepalaku dimeja

"huh?! Lihat saja aku tak mau bicara denganmu!" katanya lalu pergi

Haah... terima kasih Tuhan! Akhirnya semua tenang tanpa ada gangguan dari setan kecil itu. Aku mendengar panggilan seseorang dan membuka mataku, itu Sehun teman sekelasku "ada apa?" tanyaku

"kau tak dengar? Aku bilang kenapa kau masih dekat dengannya?" Tanya Sehun untuk kedua kalinya, mungkin?

"memang terjadi sesuatu?" tanyaku, menegakkan badanku lagi

"kau tak tau? Beritanya sudah menyebar... tetang masalah keluarganya" kata Sehun menunjukkan sebuah posting dichat grub sekolah tetang masalah keluarga Taehyung.

Aku cukup terkejut, karena berita itu cukup cepat tersebar, padahal ini baru empat hari Taehyung ada disekolah ini, bahkan sudah punya banyak teman, tapi dengan satu berita bisa membuatnya berada diujung tanduk, ah... tidak mungkin ia sudah jatuh sekarang dan benar-benar ada dipaling bawah.

"aku dengar klub musik sudah mengeluarkannya... ia benar-benar dikucilkan sekarang" kata Sehun. Aku hanya diam, apa ini yang ia rasakan sejak kecil? Dikucilkan dan dijauhkan dari kata 'berteman'? entah kenapa aku mengingat omongannya tadi malam. Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?

Hmm? Menghiburnya? Ayolah kalian tak dengar katanya tadi? Ia tak akan mau bicara denganku. Sekarang saja aku tak tau dia dimana. Mencarinya? Akh... lebih baik aku tidur. Jika aku jadi dia? Ya... aku pasti tak peduli, kalian semua tau sifatku, kan? Itu tak akan berubah bahkan pada setan kecil itu. Aku malah bersyukur ia tak akan mengganguku lagi...

...

...

ARKH! IYA! IYA! Akan aku cari dia! Puas?!

Aku bangkit dan berjalan keluar kelas, aku mengatakan pada Sehun ingin mencari udara segar. Aku sudah berjalan menyusuri sekolah tapi aku tak menemukannya, bahkan ditaman dia tak a_

"hiks..."

Hmm?... aku mendengar suara isakan tangin seseorang, aku mendekati bangku taman yang terhalang oleh pohon besar, aku melihat siapa dibalik pohon itu, dan tepat. Itu Taehyung. Dia tampak menangis sendirian disana. Sekarang aku makin tak enak mendatanginya, hmm? Aku memang tipe yang tak peduli... tapi jika begini kalian mau aku berbuat apa?! Apa? Mendatanginya? Kalian gila? ck! Baik! Baik! Kudatangi dia, tapi kalian jangan berfikiran aneh-aneh ya?!

"oi... kenapa kau disini?" aku berpura-pura tak tau kalau dia menangis. Dia masih diam "kau masih marah padaku... guru mencarimu" alasan yang pintar Jeon Jungkook, inikan masih istirahat. Dia masih tak mau menjawab. Aku mengacak rambutku dan duduk disampingnya. Dia masih diam, dan aku hanya bisa ikut diam dan menunggu ia bicara, sampai akhirnya dia menyerah dan mulai membuka mulutnya

"kau... tak akan seperti yang lain... kan?"

"apa? Yang lain memang kenapa?" tanyaku pura-pura tak tau. Lalu aku bisa lihat dia melihat kearahku, lalu tersenyum sambil mengusap air matanya, lalu dia memukul lenganku, tapi bisa kurasakan itu pukulan yang lemah

"dasar aneh"

"aku? Yang aneh itu kau... aneh" kataku, itu malah membuatnya tertawa. Entah kenapa aku malah senang melihatnya tersenyum lagi. Aku tersenyum sekilas lalu menatap langit tak berawan, dan dia terus mengoceh hal lain dan aku menanggapinya biasa.

.

.

.

"aku pulang..." aku membuka pintu dan seketika tercium aroma darah yang sangat pekat dihidungku. Bisa kulihat lantai yang penuh darah dan beberapa barang yang terkena cipratan darah, dan sebuah mayat seseorang yang tergeletak dilantai dan Jimin _hyung_ yang berdiri diatasnya sambil memegang sebuah palu yang cukup besar. Celana dan baju putih yang ia kenakan sudah berlumuran darah begitu pula tangan dan wajahnya

"ohh... Jungkook-ah... kau sudah pulang" katanya tersenyum kearahku

Aku mendekatinya dan menutup pintu "kukira setelah pacaran dengan Yoongi _hyung_ , kau tak akan membunuh lagi..." kataku sambil melihat mayat itu

"maunya juga begitu, tapi tadi saat di bus aku bisa lihat dia memegang bokong indah milik Yoongi-ku... jadi aku tak tahan dan memintanya datang..." katanya menyenderkan palu besar itu ketembok

"hmm..." aku mengangguk lalu mengambil dopet pria itu, "Jung Daehyun? Yak... ini bukan kah anak pemilik perusahaan kaya itu ya? Sekolahku dibiayai oleh mereka..." kataku melihat identitas mayat yang wajahnya sudah tak terlihat

"memang... tapi ia sudah menghilang sejak seminggu... keluarganya meminta kami mencari tapi tak menemukan titik terang... aku juga terkejut itu dia. Tapi aku juga beruntung karena dia menghilang... dan sekarang untuk selamanya..." kata Jimin _hyung_ menunjukkan seringai yang biasa ia tunjukkan. "bisa bantu aku menguburkannya di halaman belakang kan?" kata Jimin _hyung_. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Ini tempat biasa kami mengubur mayat-mayat Jimin _hyung_. Tepatnya ada dibelakang apartemen kami, ada tanah kosong milik keluargaku, jadi kami selalu menguburkan mayat-mayat itu disana, tak ada yang curiga karena jarang ada orang yang kesana atau hanya sekedar lewat. Setelah selesai kami kembali menuju apartemen dan membersihkan lantai dan barang-barang yang terkena darah, beruntung karena Jimin _hyung_ membeli barang yang mudah dibersihkan, lantainya juga tak lengket dengan noda jadi dengan air saja sudah cukup, tapi karena darah baunya cukup menyengat mau tak mau harus menggunakan pewangi lantai yang cukup banyak.

"aku akan pergi dengan Yoongi... kau jaga rumah mengerti? Tapi jika keluar jangan lupa mengunci pintu dan beritau aku jika kau pergi..." kata Jimin _hyung_ sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"hmm.. ok..." kataku lalu meletakkan ember berisi air yang sudah bercampur darah dikamar mandi, lalu membuangnya ditoiet. Setelah itu aku duduk dilantai karena sofa masih basah setelah dibersihkan. Aku menatap layar ponselku, dan melihat chat grub sekolah yang sangat berisik. Lalu sebuah pesan dari nomor yang tak kukenal masuk, aku membukanya...

' **oi! Kookie!** _ **Kajja**_ **kita jalan-jalan! – 0xxx'**

Tunggu dulu... yang berani memanggilku begitu cuma satu orang

' **yak... ini aku... Taehyung! -0xxx'**

Sudah kuduga, tapi tunggu dulu. Dari mana dia mendapat nomor ku?

' **aku dapat nomormu dari grub sebelum aku dikeluarkan... -0xxx'**

Ck! Dia ini bisa baca pikiran orang dari jauh atau bagaimana? Aku menambah nomor tersebut kedalam _Contacts_ lalu menjawab pesannya 'apa maumu?'

' **mari jalan-jalan... aku bosan...'**

'apa kau tak puas kemarin menggangguku?'

' **haah! Kookie!'**

Aku ingin sekali membanting ponsel yang tengah berada digenggamanku, aku tak peduli dan tak membalas pesan dari Taehyung, tak lama pesan baru masuk lagi dengan segera aku membukanya

' **yak! Jika kau tak mau aku akan tetap memanggilmu Kookie dan menganggumu besok!'**

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku dan menjawab 'Baik! Baik!'. Aku melepas seragam sekolahku dan melemparnya kesembarang arah dikamarku, lalu mengambil jaket hitam yang menggantung dibelakang pintu kamarku. Lalu memakainya, dan berjalan keluar. Aku bisa lihat Jimin _hyung_ baru selesai dari mandinya, aku lihat dari rambutnya yang basah " _hyung_! Aku keluar sebentar... _annyeong_ " aku segera pergi setelah memakai sepatu, aku masih bisa dengar Jimin _hyung_ mengatakan 'jika ada masalah telfon aku' sebelum menutup pintu.

SKIP

Aku berjalan menuju halte dan melihat pria cerewet itu sudah menunggu disana. Lalu ia segera berdiri menatapku dan berlari kearahku "Kookie!"

Aku menatapnya "sudah kukatakan berhenti memanggilku begitu..." kataku dingin, aku rasa ia tak peduli. Ia menarik tanganku

"hari ini ada pembukaan taman hiburan malam... jadi aku mengajakmu!" katanya tersenyum. Aku hanya diam. Lalu kami menaiki bus, dan itu cukup penuh, aku berfikir kalau orang-orang itu memiliki tujuan yang sama dengan kami. Akhirnya kami terpaksa berdiri. Dan aku bisa lihat Taehyung berdiri disampingku dan dibelakangnya seorang pria yang lebih tinggi darinya. Posisi kami dekat dengan pintu. Bus mulai berjalan dan kami hanya bisa berdesak-kan memikirkan diri sendiri. Tak lama aku menengok kearah Taehyung, ia kelihatan tak nyaman, lalu aku melihat kearah bawah dan melihat bokongnya tengah disentuh oleh pria mesum dibelakangnya, entah apa yang membuat Taehyung diam sehingga ia tak berteriak seperti kebiasaannya. Kelihatannya pria mesum itu mengancamnya. Semakin lama aku semakin kesal karena tangan pria mesum itu hampir masuk kedalam celana Taehyung, ingin sekali kuhajar wajah pria sialan itu!

Dan mendadak bus berhenti, membuat kami semua terdorong kedepan dan terpaksa menghentikan apa yang sedang kami lakukan, beberapa orang turun termaksut orang yang duduk didepanku, dengan segera aku menarik Taehyung dan memaksanya duduk didepanku, pria mesum tadi tampak kesal dan aku menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuhku, dengan segera pria itu pindah ketempat lain, mungkin merasa terancam. Taehyung melihat kearahku lalu tersenyum, aku bisa baca mulutnya yang berkata ' _gomawo'_ aku hanya mengalihkan pandanganku.

Tak lama kami sampai, dan benar saja bus itu langsung sepi. Taman hiburan itu cukup ramai, ditambah ini malam, membuat semua lampu bersinar dengan terang. Taehyung menggandeng tanganku dan berjalan melihat-lihat, bahkan menaiki beberapa wahana. Kami menuju sebuah tempat permainan berhadiah boneka, dan Taehyung memaksaku ikut main karena ia ingin mendapatkan boneka singa yang tergantung disana, aku sudah katakan malas tapi ia memaksaku, mau tak mau aku ikut.

Permainannya cukup mudah cuma melempar bola ketumpukkan kaleng yang disusun sedemikian rupa, aku melihat Taehyung melempar, dan tak kena. Lemparannya benar-benar payah, aku sampai tertawa dibuatnya, dia hanya bisa memukulku karena aku tertawa "yak! Kalau memang kau bisa coba saja!" katanya kesal, lalu memberikan bolanya kepadaku. Aku menghela nafasku, lalu mengambil bola itu dan melemparnya

Tepat!

Bangunan kaleng kecil itu hancur, dan aku bisa melihat binar dimata Taehyung "lihat kan?" kataku, ia melihatku lalu membuang wajahnya. Aku makin gemas saat melihat wajah senangnya mendapatkan boneka singa yang ia inginkan. Gemas? Mungkin... baik, kalian bisa anggap aku gila sekarang, tapi Taehyung benar-benar lucu saat itu, aku segera sadar dan memalingkan pandanganku.

.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama disana kami memutuskan pulang, karena jalan kami berangkat mengalami kemacetan, kami memutuskan melewati jalan lain, kami berjalan menuju halte lain. "haah... _gomawo..._ " katanya sambil mengusap boneka yang sedari tadi ia peluk. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Kami melewati sebuah gang, untuk mengambil jalan pintas. Gang itu cukup sepi memang, tapi itu jalan pintas agar cepat sampai, tembusannya adalah halte didekat sekolah, kalian mau tau kenapa aku tau jalan ini? Aku sering lewat sini untuk kerumah temanku yang berada didekat taman hiburan tadi. Kami berjalan sambil terus bercerita ini dan itu. Sampai langkah kami terhenti oleh tiga orang tinggi yang menghalangi kami.

"yak... kalian baru lewat sini ya?" Tanya salah seorang pria

Aku menyembunyikan Taehyung dibelakang punggungku. "aku sering lewat sini... lagi pula ini jalan umum kan?" Tanyaku dengan tatapan membunuh yang kuat

Mereka sedikit mundur, aku bisa rasakan ketakutan mereka, tapi kelihatannya mereka menentang perasaan mereka sendiri dan memilih memberontak tentang perasaan itu "yak... kalian cukup berani ya..." kata pria yang awal, lalu ia menyurung dua orang dibelakangnya menyerangku.

Aku bersyukur punya kemampuan Taekwondo diatas rata-rata, jadi dengan mudah aku mengalahkan dua orang itu. Lalu ketua mereka maju dan menyerangku, aku hanya bisa menangkis semua serangannya dan memukul perutnya hingga ia mundur, aku kembali menatap mereka dingin. Tapi semua itu pecah ketika...

"Jungkook-ah!"

Aku menengok dan satu orang dari dua pria yang tadi kukalahkan tampak menahan kedua tangan Taehyung kebelakang "kau cukup manis... bagaimana kalau kau bersama kami dari pada bocah sialan itu?" katanya ditelinga Taehyung, itu membuat Taehyung sedikit menyingkir tapi tak bisa. Aku bisa lihat ia mulai menangis

Kenapa banyak orang mesum didunia ini?! Aku tak sadar ketika aku berbalik, pria yang tadi kulawan memukulku dengan kayu, cukup keras sampai kayu itu patah. Aku terjatuh dan dua orang itu langsung menendangku dan menginjak-ijakku cukup kuat.

"Jungkook-ah!"

Aku bisa dengar Taehyung terus menangis sambil meneriaki namaku. Aku terus ditendang dan diinjak, aku berusaha melindungi perutku karena itu titik paling tak boleh ditendang atau dipukul saat kau berkelahi dengan seseorang, rasa sakitnya tak akan pernah hilang jika kau mau tau. Aku terus melihat Taehyung, tak peduli berapa banyak luka yang disebabkan tendangan orang-orang itu kepadaku. Ia menangis dan meneriaki namaku, tapi percuma karena disini jarang orang yang lewat. Aku bisa lihat pria mesum yang menahan Taehyung mulai berbuat macam-macam pada Taehyung. Emosiku naik.

Dengan pandangan kabur aku bisa lihat sebuah pipa besi yang berkarat dengan ujung sedikit bengkok, dan ujung lainnya tampak patah yang membuatnya jadi runcing. Aku masih punya pikiran saat itu, karena Taehyung ada disana, tapi...

"AAA! H-hentikan..."

Taehyung berteriak saat tubuhnya kembali dilecehkan pria mesum. Sekarang semua menjadi gelap diotakku, emosi mudah menelan semuanya. Aku mengambil pipa besi itu lalu memukul satu pria dengan bagian pipa yang bengkok sampai berdarah dibagian pelipis. Lalu dengan cepat menusuk yang satunya dengan bagian yang runcing tepat dilehernya, dan dengan paksa menariknya membuat darah berceceran keluar dari lehernya, dan ia terjatuh. Lalu berbalik menghadap yang kupukul pertama kali dan memukulnya lagi cukup kuat diwajah sampai ia terjatuh, aku terus mengulanginya. Memukul tubuh yang mungkin sudah tak bernyawa itu dengan pipa besi pada bagian yang bengkok, berkali-kali... melampiaskan semua amarah yang benar-benar sudah kutahan. Sampai aku berhenti saat melihat wajahnya telah hancur tak berbentuk.

Aku berbalik pada orang terakhir yang memegang Taehyung. Ia tampak ketakutan, lalu melepas Taehyung yang membuat Taehyung terjatuh dan terduduk terkejut melihatku. Pandanganku sudah gelap, aku tak memperdulikan Taehyung. Pria itu hendak kabur, tapi aku langsung mengejar dan memukul belakang kepalanya dengan besi bengkok, dan ia terjatuh. Lalu menusuknya berkali-kali dengan bagian yang runcing.

Lagi...

Lagi... Lagi...

Lagi... Lagi... dan LAGI!

Aku tak peduli berapa banyak ia berteriak, aku tak peduli berapa banyak darah yang terciprat pada baju dan wajahku. Aku hanya meluapkan semua emosiku. Dan akhirnya berhenti...

Tanganku melepas pipa besi yang telah berlumuran darah itu, lalu berbalik melihat Taehyung yang duduk gemetar melihatku. Aku melangkah, dan Taehyung tampak mundur. Aku terkejut dan melihat sorot matanya. Aku bisa lihat bertumpuk-tumpuk ketakutan disana. Aku melihat boneka singa yang tergeletak disampingnya, boneka yang tadinya bersih dan sangat lucu saat dipeluk oleh Taehyung itu sudah terciprat beberapa darah. Aku perlahan melihat kedua tanganku yang penuh darah, ini untuk pertama kalinya aku gemetar saat tau membunuh seseorang. Apa karena aku membunuh didepan Taehyung, itu yang membuatku gemetar?

Aku segera mengenakan ketupung jaket hitamku dan berlari dari tempat itu. Aku keluar gang, dan berlari menuju rumah, aku tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang merasa aneh padaku. Aku hanya bisa berlari-dan terus berlari tanpa pernah melihat kebelakang. Sesampainya diapartemen, aku membuka pintu dan langsung menutupnya, lalu menyenderkan punggungku pada pintu... dan terduduk.

Entah kenapa aku benar-benar menyesali semuanya sekarang. Aku memegang kepalaku yang terasa sangat pening saat ini. Kenapa... aku bukan menyesali perbuatanku... tapi aku menyesal kenapa harus membunuh didepan Taehyung. Dan kenapa itu terjadi? Padahal aku sering membunuh, bahkan aku membunuh didepan seorang wanita, dan memaksanya untuk tidak bicara. Tapi saat Taehyung... rasanya...

Takut...

Takut?

Benar juga... Rasa takut. Takut untuk dibenci olehnya. Mungkin benar, aku sudah gila. Aku tak pernah merasakan takut sebelumnya, bahkan takut untuk dibenci oleh seseorang karena aku tak peduli kepada orang lain... sebelumnya.

Aku membenturkan kepalaku kepintu dibelakangku, meski masih terasa pening karena dipukul dengan kayu tadi, aku tak peduli. Aku mengambil ponsel didalam kantong jaketku dan menelfon seseorang _"hyung-ah..._ a-aku membunuh beberapa preman lagi... karena emosi mungkin aku meninggalkan bukti... bi-bisakah kau singkirkan bukti itu... _ne... ne..._ " untuk sejenak aku terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Jimin _hyung_ "entahlah... aku sendirian saat itu... _ne kamshamida hyung..._ " aku menutup terlonku...

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa aku bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, melepas pakaian yang telah berlumuran darah itu, lalu membersihkan tubuhku. Entah kenapa ini terasa lucu, karena dihari yang sama aku dan Jimin _hyung_ membunuh seseorang, tapi jika ingat kata membunuh membuatku ingat tentang Taehyung... apa ia baik-baik saja? Arkh... lupakan! Lupakan! Besok juga ia membenciku... Harusnya aku bersyukur iya kan?

...

...

Entah kenapa perasaan takut mulai menyelimutiku lagi. Dengan segera aku menyiram diriku pada air hangat, mencoba menghapus darah serta rasa penyesalan yang ada disana. Tapi setelah semua bersih pun masih tersisan perasaan aneh dihatiku... rasa menyesal itu masih saja ada.

.

.

.

07.45 AM

Aku hanya bisa diam selama pelajaran berlangsung, aku bahkan terus melihat punggung Taehyung yang duduk didepan, tak seperti biasanya, seharian ini dia hanya diam. Karena semua sudah mengucilkannya dan kejadian kemarin, aku rasa seharian dia akan duduk ditempat yang sama. Tak peduli? Itu memang aku... tapi sejak kemarin aku tak bisa tidur memikirkan apa yang sudah kulakukan. Heh?! Kalian kira Taehyung itu pikun? Aku tau dia itu polos, atau mungkin pura-pura polos, dia tak akan mudah memaafkanku. Jika kalian diposisi Taehyung, apa yang akan kalian fikirkan, huh? Tempat untuk mengadu saja tidak ada, jika dia mengadu pada Seokjin _hyung_... maka mati aku?! Selamanya akan dimusuhi olehnya

Bersyukur? Tentu aku bersyukur! Kalian tak lihat aku sangat senang hah!? Marah?! Aku tak marah?! Ck... haah... mungkin aku memang gila. Karena Taehyung?... kalian jangan bercanda...

...

Benarkah? Jika difikirkan semua berawal darinya... tunggu... benar! Awalnya dari dia! Jika dia tak mengajakku ikut ke taman hiburan itu semua tak akan terjadi... tidak bukan dari situ. Jika dia tak menggangguku sejak pertama kali kita bertemu! Mungkin tak akan seperti ini! Jadi semua ini salahnya! Untuk apa aku menyesal...

...

...

Haah... ada apa denganku... sekarang aku marah-marah tak jelas menyalahkan orang yang sudah jelas semua bukan salahnya. Tapi kalau aku tak ikut dengannya, mungkin ia akan pergi sendirian dan berakhir dengan pelecehan oleh orang-orang mesum... atau kalau dia tak menggangguku, mungkin sekarang dia benar-benar sendirian disekolah ini... Sekarang aku makin menyesal.

Istirahat juga tak ada yang berubah. Sampai dia mendekatiku "Jungkook-ah..." aku melihat wajahnya, aku tau masih ada rasa takut terhadapku. Tapi dia memberanikan dirinya "bisa kita bicara diatap sekolah?" katanya mencoba tersenyum

Aku hanya diam, lalu mengikutinya menuju atap sekolah. Angin berhembus kencang disana, benar-benar nyaman. Aku melihatnya berdiri didepan pagar besi menatap pemandangan, lalu setelah diam beberapa saat ia melihatku "a-apa... kepalamu baik-baik saja?"

Aku melihatnya, masih terasa pening memang, tapi "aku baik-baik saja..." kataku

Ia mendekatiku, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah plester "tapi lukanya masih ada kan?" ia membuka pelester itu dan menempelkan-nya pada sudut bibirku yang sobek. Aku masih terdiam. "... soal kemarin... maaf" aku terkejut "karena aku! Kau terpaksa membunuh mereka... maaf... saat itu aku juga tak menghentikanmu, aku... aku terlalu takut saat itu"

Apa... apa-apaan anak ini... kenapa malah dia yang minta maaf?! Aku mengepalkan tanganku kesal, entah kenapa aku tak bisa berkata apa-pun

"karena itu aku tak akan bicara pada siapa pun! Aku janji!" katanya

Kenapa dengan orang ini, perlahan aku mengangkat senyuman sinis... "untuk apa minta maaf..." ia melihat kearahku "aku memang sengaja membunuh mereka... kenapa memangnya dengan itu?" kataku dingin. Aku lihat ia sangat terkejut "kalau kau mau tau... aku ini sudah membunuh sejak SMP, jadi kau tak perlu minta maaf, karena memang aku sengaja membunuh mereka..." aku menunjukkan sifat dinginku, ia sedikit mundur karenanya "Dunia ini sempit ya? Kelinci sepertimu... bertemu serigala yang bisa saja memakanmu ketika dia mau... kemarin aku sengaja membiarkanmu hidup, aku hanya ingin melihat ekspresi takutmu saja..." kataku lagi

"karena kau sudah tau semuanya, lebih baik kau minta tolong... ah tunggu... kau kan tak punya siapa-pun yang bisa kau percaya sekarang... karena tak ada yang mau percaya padamu" kataku masih sangat dingin, itu membuatnya benar-benar mundur dariku "kalau kau tak mau mati... lebih baik diam... dan jauhi aku, mengerti?" kataku untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum berbalik mencoba pergi.

Sekarang semua terungkap didepannya, dan dia bisa menjauhiku... aku senang... sangat... senang? Aku berjalan menjauh tapi aku merasakan sebuah tangan menahanku dan membalik badanku

"aku tak peduli! Kau pembunuh atau orang gila sekali pun! Aku cuma mau kau berada disisiku! Kumohon! Jangan... pergi..." ia mulai menangis

Entah kenapa aku malah memeluknya, dan tangisannya semakin menjadi. Aku tak mengerti... sama sekali tak mengerti... apa yang ia inginkan cuma seorang teman? Apakah kata itu sangat berpengaruh didalam hidupnya?

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blood** _ **©IndiahRahmawati**_

 **(KookV, MinYoon, NamJin) | T**

 **Angst, Crime, Drama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang aku benar-benar pusing. Aku tak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri, sejak pria ini datang semua mulai berubah, aku sama sekali tak mengerti dengan semuanya. Suka? Dulu aku pernah menyukai seseorang, sampai sekarang aku masih mengingatnya tapi ia menyukai orang lain dan yang aku dengar sekarang mereka hidup bersama diluar negeri, kedengaran menyenangkan, iya kan? Tapi tidak... aku dengar, baru-baru ini mereka bertengkar dan akhirnya orang yang ia suka malah pergi meninggalkannya. Menyedihkan...

Sejak saat itu aku tak pernah ada namanya perasaan 'menyukai' aku berfikir itu hanya hal bodoh. Suatu hari nanti orang yang kau anggap cinta sejatimu akan mengkhianatimu dan berpaling pada orang lain sama dengan Jimin _hyung_ dan kakak ku...

Tapi aku juga tak menampik yang namanya cinta sejati, aku yakin didunia ini pasti ada hal yang seperti itu, contohnya saja Jin _hyung_ dan Namjoon _hyung_. Kalian bisa lihat betapa Namjoon _hyung_ sangat menyayangi Jin _hyung_ , kan? Itu membuat orang iri.

Aku? Aku tak tau...

Pada Taehyung?

...

...

Aku juga tak mengerti...

Saat ini? kami tengah diatap sekolah, setelah menangis cukup kuat ia tertidur. Aku hanya bisa pasrah duduk dengan bersandar pada pintu, lalu membiarkan Taehyung tertidur dipahaku. Ia tampak lebih tenang setelah ia tidur, aku hanya bisa memandang wajah damainya. Sebenarnya bell telah berbunyi dari tadi, tapi aku tak tega membangunkannya. Aku akan bilang Taehyung pingsan dan aku menunggunya diUKS.

Aku menatapnya berkali-kali, meski berkali-kali pula aku menampik kata 'menyukai Taehyung' didalam otakku. Dan tangan sialan-ku terus saja mengusap surai lembut milik Taehyung, dan pemiliknya hanya menggeram bagai seekor kucing. Tapi kadang ia menangis entah kenapa, mungkin mimpi buruk. Aku akhirnya meletakkan tanganku dan menatap langit. Aku mulai berfikir apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya... jika aku terus dekat dengannya yang lain juga akan memusuhiku.

...

Tak peduli...

Aku tak peduli...

Ini aneh? Kenapa saat berfikir yang lain akan membenciku aku tak peduli? Tapi disaat berfikir Taehyung yang membenciku, aku merasa takut? Aku melihat tanganku yang mulai gemetar, ingatan tentang Taehyung yang melihatku kembali terlintas. Aku mengepalkan tanganku sambil membuang kenangan itu, rasanya aku perlu berfikir ulang untuk membunuh orang...

"ngg..."

Aku melihat kearah Taehyung, ia mulai bangun. Ia mengusap matanya dan mengerjapkan mata itu beberapa kali "Jungkook..."

"kau sudah bangun?" kataku

Ia bangkit, terduduk disampingku lalu mengusap kedua matanya seperti seorang anak kecil "ini dimana..."

"diatap sekolah... kau tertidur tadi"

"benarkah? Kita terlambat masuk?" tanyanya lagi

"tak apa, biar aku yang urus..." kataku lalu menekuk kaki kananku, meletakkan tanganku diatas lutut, dan meletakkan kepalaku ditangan itu, dan sedikit menekuk kaki kiriku seperti duduk bersila. Lalu menatapnya yang berada disamping kiriku.

"apa?" tanyanya

"tak ada... salah melihatmu..." kataku dengan wajah datar

Ia hanya menunduk, mungkin malu, dan kenapa aku harus mengatakan itu?! Akhirnya kami hanya terdiam dan tak berkata apa-apa sampai bell istirahat kedua

.

.

.

Aku berjalan dengan kedua tanganku berada disaku celana, aku bisa lihat mereka saling berbisik tapi aku tak terlalu memperdulikannya. Aku berjalan menuju kelas dan duduk dibangkuku, aku membuka ponselku dan menemukan aku telah keluarkan dari grub sekolah. Haah! Akhirnya! Tak ada lagi suara berisik pesan masuk setiap malam! Aku meletakkan begitu saja ponsel dengan ukuran layar yang lumayan itu dimeja, lalu meletakkan kepalaku dimeja sambil menutup mataku

"Jungkookie..."

Aku membuka mataku dan langsung menemukan wajah Taehyung didepan wajahku "mau apa kau?" tanyaku dingin

Ia mengembangkan senyumannya, lalu menegakkan wajahnya "hari ini _hyung_ ku ada acara hari pertunangannya yang ke 100! Aku mau mengajakmu! Kau ajak saja _hyung_ mu juga..." katanya

" _jjinja?_ " aku berfikir sejenak "aku tak yakin _hyung_ ku mau ikut... ia sedikit sibuk beberapa hari ini..." kataku. Ia mengangguk. Alasan sebenarnya karena takut _hyung_ akan membunuh seseorang disana, apalagi membawa Yoongi _hyung_. Aku pernah bersama mereka makan disebuah café tempat Yoongi _hyung_ bekerja, dan Jimin _hyung_ memukul seorang pelanggan pria dengan botol kaca sampai berdarah karena pelanggan itu terus-terusan menggoda Yoongi.

"tapi ini privat kok! Hanya Jin _hyung_ , Namjoon _hyung_ , aku dan kau... akan lebih seru jika _hyung_ mu dan pacarnya juga datang" katanya

Aku menatapnya yang penuh harapan, "Akan aku tanyakan padanya" ia kelihatan senang, dan itu membuatku tersenyum menatapnya.

SKIP

Aku terus berjalan memutar dikamarku, jika sedang berfikir aku lebih suka berjalan berputar. Aku bingung harus berkata apa pada Jimin _hyung..._ Dia akan mengizinkanku tapi aku juga ingin mengajaknya, tapi apa yang harus aku katakan?! Arkh! Katakan yaa tinggal katakan, kan?!

 _ **Ding~ Ding~**_

Aku bisa dengar bunyi bel dari pintu yang terbuka, lalu aku segera keluar kamar dan melihat Jimin _hyung_ yang telah pulang sambil membuka sepatunya "kau sudah pulang... _hyung_..." kataku

"hmm... aku pulang. Tumben kau menyapaku..." katanya

"aku sering menyapamu..." kataku sambil berjalan menuju sofa

"iya ya..." katanya tersenyum lalu melempar tas-nya kesembarang arah dan terduduk disofa. Kami terdiam saat itu.

Ayolah Jeon Jungkook! Kau tinggal mengatakannya?!

"ee_"

"sebenarnya sedang ada yang aku fikirkan" aku langsung menengok kearah Jimin _hyung_ "aku ingin membawa Yoongi kesuatu tempat, tapi ia tak suka hanya berdua, dan juga tak suka jika terlalu ramai... aku jadi bingung membawanya kemana..." keluh Jimin _hyung_

Aku terdiam...

" _ **tapi ini privat kok! Hanya Jin hyung, Namjoon hyung, aku dan kau... akan lebih seru jika hyungmu dan pacarnya juga datang"**_

 _Bingo!_ Ini kesempatanku!

"sebenarnya... kalau _hyung_ mau... aku punya satu tempat"

.

.

.

Direstoran Jin _hyung_

"aku tak sangka ini _hyung_ mu! Jungkook-ya..." kata Jin _hyung_ sambil bersalaman dengan Jimin _hyung_. Lalu disusul Namjoon yang bersalaman dengan Jimin _hyung_. Entah kenapa mereka langsung akrab.

Aku hanya duduk disatu tempat disana "jadi itu _hyung_ mu?" Taehyung datang dan duduk disampingku. Aku hanya mengangguk, "dia bersama pacarnya?" aku mengangguk lagi

"mungkin sebentar lagi datang" kataku

Dan benar saja setelah itu Yoongi _hyung_ datang, dan ia terkejut saat melihat seseorang. "k-kau..." aku tak mengerti begitu pula dengan Taehyung dan yang lain hanya Jin _hyung_ yang mengerti.

"kau!"

Sejenak kami berfikir akan ada perang dunia ketiga disini. Sampai...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jin _hyung!_ Lama tak ketemu!"

"Yoongi-ya!"

Mereka saling berpelukan seperti sesama teman yang sudah tak bertemu selama beberapa tahun. Lalu mereka memperkenalkan soal diri mereka maring-masing dan kekasih mereka.

Kami baru tau Jin _hyung_ adalah kakak kelas Yoongi _hyung_ saat kuliah. Jimin _hyung_ juga baru tau. Makan bersama itu cukup menyenangkan karena Jimin _hyung_ dan Yoongi _hyung_ bisa menikmatinya. Aku cukup senang melihat Jimin _hyung_ akrab dengan Namjoon _hyung_. Aku juga bisa dekat dengan Taehyung meski kadang ia menyebalkan karena cerewet, tapi karena aku sudah terbiasa aku jadi tak merasa terganggu. Aku tak pernah merasakan hangatnya keluarga seperti ini, aku cukup senang... ini ending yang membahagiakan dalam hidupku

 **THE END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

AHAHAHA!

Kalian percaya itu?! end?! Hah! Tentu saja tidak!

Mungkin?

Kalian ingin semua ini berakhir? Aku bahkan belum_

Ah! Lupakan! Lupakan saja!

Aku sudah ada dirumah, Jimin _hyung_ harus mengantar Yoongi _hyung_ pulang. Aku cukup terkejut membaca kata 'The end' diatas selama perjalananku pulang. Tapi anggap saja semua sudah berakhir, karena tak akan ada masalah lagi jadi untuk apa membaca ini? iya kan? Sudahlah... cerita ini tak akan seru jadi menyerahlah, sama sepertiku yang sudah menutup mataku saat ini..

.

.

.

07.30 AM

Aku terduduk sambil meletakkan kepalaku dimeja, seperti biasa kelas selalu ramai. Tapi ini terasa aneh karena Taehyung belum masuk kekelas, ini sudah saatnya guru masuk kekelas. Aku lihat Taehyung masuk kekelas sambil berlari, lalu guru masuk kedalam kelas.

"murid-murid... kita kedatangan murid baru lagi"

Aku langsung menegakkan badanku dan melihat kedepan. Seorang _namja_ lumayan tinggi dengan surai kecoklatan yang sangat cocok dengannya, berjalan memasuki kelas dengan senyuman lebar menunjukkan semua giginya yang tersusun rapi

" _annyeong yorobuen... naneun_ Jung Hoseok _imnida"_

Aku kelihatan mengingat sesuatu. 'jung'? Rasanya pernah mendengarnya. Arkh! _Molla!_ Aku kembali meletakkan kepalaku dimeja tak memperdulikan anak baru itu. Setelah perkenalan tak berguna itu pelajaran dimulai. Kalau kalian mau tau otakku ini diatas rata-rata, jadi tak masalah bagiku untuk tidur dikelas. Tapi kadang Taehyung melempar gumpalan kertas padaku dan menuruhku bangun, dan terpaksa aku bangun. Enah kenapa firasatku tak enak, rasaya aku kenal dengan anak baru itu.

SKIP

Taehyung memintaku makan bersama diatap sekolah, tapi aku pergi ketoilet terlebih dahulu, jadi aku menyusul. Aku berjalan kearah tangga, firasatku masih tak enak, apa akan terjadi sesuatu? Aku mencoba melupakan firasatku untuk sementara. Lalu aku sampai ditangga dan menaiki satu lantai, karena kelasku dilantai paling atas, jadi atap sekolah tak terlalu jauh, saat hendak menaiki tangga terakhir menuju atap, aku menghentikan langkahku. Aku melihat Taehyung yang tepojok ditembok dan seorang _namja_ bersurai coklat yang ku tau ada didepannya meletakkan satu tangannya disamping kepala Taehyung. Mereka tampak membicarakan sesuatu, aku tak terlalu jelas mendengarnya tapi kelihatannya Taehyung tampak senang bicara dengannya.

Aku tak suka

Aku berjalan menuju kearah mereka "apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyaku dingin membuat kedua orang itu menengok kearahku.

"Jungkookie! Honseok bilang mau bergabung makan bersama kita! Tak apa kan?" tanya Taehyung sambil tersenyum

Aku menatap dingin _namja_ yang ada didepan Taehyung "yak! Yak! Kau salah paham... kami hanya bicara sedikit kok!" kata Hoseok sambil tersenyum melambaikan kedua tangannya seperti memang tak terjadi apa-apa.

Aku masih menatap dingin kearahnya "aku tak tertarik makan" aku segera membalik badanku.

"yak! Jungkookie! _Chankanman!"_ Taehyung mengikutiku

Entah kenapa aku merasa kesal, perasaan kesal itu muncul sendiri?! Dulu? Dulu aku hanya kesal saat orang mulai mengganguku atau melakukan sesuatu yang tak kusuka, lalu kebunuh mereka. Tapi ini muncul begitu saja tanpa ada dalam kategori kemarahanku. Cemburu?! Aku?! Yang benar saja... asal kalian tau aku tak pernah cemburu pada apa pun, bahkan saat SMP ada anak yang pacaran dengan siswi tercantik dan membuat semua siswa laki-laki cemburu kecuali aku. Karena aku tak pernah menyukai seseorang jadi aku tak tau apa rasanya cemburu. Perasaan sekarang? Kalian gila?! Sudah kukatakan aku tak pernah menyukai seseorang...

...

Tunggu!

Maksut kalian perasaan kesal yang kurasakan adalah... cemburu!

...

 _Jjinja?!_ Karena seumur hidupku rasa cemburu itu tak ada, aku bahkan tak pernah berfikir kalau cemburu itu ada! Menurutku cemburu itu perasaan baru yang dibuat oleh manusia itu sendiri, yang sudah tuhan berikan itu Iri, bukan cemburu. Jadi bagiku jika itu bukan sifat dasar manusia yaa... tak akan pernah terjadi padaku. Sama? Tidak itu berbeda, Iri adalah perasaan dimana kau melihat seseorang yang berhasil dan kau ingin menggantikan atau menjatuhkan orang itu, sedangkan cemburu adalah perasaan kesal melihat seseorang berhasil tapi tak terfikirkan untuk menjatuhkan atau merebut posisi orang itu, hanya... kesal! Dan itu tak masuk akal bagiku!

Tapi... aku memang kesal melihat Hoseok dekat dengan Taehyung, hanya kesal!

...

...

Kalian benar...

Aku sudah gila sekarang

Aku berharap ini mimpi dan aku bangun dikelas dan tak pernah terjadi apa pun! Ayolah Jeon Jungkook! Bangun! Jika kau tak bangun si Taehyung cerewet itu akan memarahimu! Kau ingin diomeli seharian?! Karena itu bangunlah Jeon_

"Jungkookie!"

 _Sial!_

"Jungkookie... kau salah paham. Aku dan Honseok hanya saling ngobrol, aku juga tak terfikir kalau dia melakukan itu..." Taehyung masih mengikuti-ku

"ohh..." hanya itu yang terfikir diotakku saat ini

Taekhyun berjalan didepanku dan berhenti, itu membuat aku ikut berhenti "kau... cemburu?"

Aku terkejut "t-tentu saja tidak _paboya!_ " kataku berusaha menyikirkannya dengan berusaja berjalan disamping kanan, tapi dia malah ikut kekanan

"kau cemburu! Marah tanpa alasan itu artinya cemburu!"

Wajahku memanas "c-cemburu itu perasaan tidak masuk akal! Dan aku tak menerima yang tak masuk akal didalam otakku! Jadi tak mungkin aku cemburu! M-minggir!" kataku mencoba kekiri tapi dia ikut kekiri

"kalau begitu kau kesal? Kenapa?" tanyanya

Sial! Pergi saja kenapa?! "Karena kau dekat dengan Hoseok! Puas?!" kataku tak peduli jika murid lain sedari tadi memperhatikan. Taehyung terdiam, lalu aku berjalan kekanan dan pergi meninggalkannya. Lalu tak lama aku mendengar suara teriakan

"APA KAU MENYUKAIKU! KOOKIE!"

Aku langsung menengok dengan wajah memerah. Pria ini gila?! Aku melihat dia tersenyum dan menarik nafas dalam sekali lagi...

"AKU! MENYUKAIMU JEON JUNGKOOKIE! JANGAN CEMBURU LAGI YAA!"

Wajahku merah sempurna. " _paboya!"_ kataku kesal sekaligus malu, karena aku memakai _Hoodie_ dengan ketupung baru almamather sekolah jadi setelah itu aku menutupi kepala dan wajahku dengan ketupung _Hoodie_ itu, dan langsung pergi sambil terus menutupi wajah merahku. Kenapa pria gila itu malah berkata seperti itu?! apa dia tak sadar seluruh sekolah mendengarkannya?! Aku menuju _Toilet_ dan memasuki salah satu bilik, dan terduduk disana. Aku masih menutupi wajahku yang memerah.

Haaah! Rasanya aku ingin mati saja saat itu. Tapi ini bukan perasaan malu karena dipermalukan dimuka umum, tapi perasaan yang lain... sedari tadi jantungku berdetak cepat melebihi detik waktu. Entah apa ini, tapi keseluruhan perasaanku adalah senang. Sangat senang. Nafasku mulai sesak, tapi aku tetap tak bisa mengontrol detak jantung ini. Seperti baru saja ditembak panah oleh Dewa _Cupit_ yang tak lain dewa cinta. " _pabo..._ aku juga menyukaimu Kim Taehyung _pabo!"_ aku semakin memanas mengingat kata-katanya tadi, dan menutupi diriku sendiri dengan ketupung _Hoodie_ itu.

Tapi masih ada yang menganjal pada pikiranku. Senyuman... Senyuman Hoseok tadi terasa aneh bagiku. Sesaat setelah berbalik pergi, aku rasakan suatu senyuman menusuk indra kewaspadaan serta ketakutanku. Lalu aku lihat sekilas senyuman Hoseok yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Itu terus-menerus kufikirkan. Jika mengingatnya aku mulai merasakan dingin dan merinding disekujur tubuh... sebenarnya siapa kau... Jung Hoseok?

.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blood** _ **©IndiahRahmawati**_

 **(KookV, MinYoon, NamJin) | T**

 **Angst, Crime, Drama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah kenapa aku merasa pusing. Sejak ledakan perasaan dua hari yang lalu kepalaku terasa pening. Jika mengingatnya rasanya wajahku benar-benar panas. Arkh! Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku?! Aku mendengar ketukan pintu dari luar

"Jungkook-ah! Kau mau sarapan atau tidak? Jika tidak cepat mandi dan berangkatlah sekolah!"

" _ne! hyung_!" aku bangking dari kasurku dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Aku bisa lihat wajahku yang berantakan, aku tak bisa tidur sampai jam 3, dan itu sudah terjadi sejak dua hari yang lalu. _Fuck!_ Aku langsung membasuh wajahku dengan air, dan mulai melepas baju dan celana lusuh itu.

SKIP

Aku duduk sambil memakan roti yang sudah Jimin _hyung_ siapkan, Jimin _hyung_ masih sibuk mencari tugasnya dari tadi. Aku hanya mengoles selai dalam diam, ini aneh, aku seperti merasakan sesuatu yang ganjal tapi aku tak bisa mengingatnya. Seperti kaset rusak yang sudah tak bisa diputar ulang. Aku terus melamun sampai tak sadar aku meletakkan selai terlalu banyak

"Jungkook!"

Aku terkejut "ne?!"

"apa kau yakin ingin makan itu?" kata Jimin _hyung_

Aku melihat rotiku yang sudah penuh dengan selai coklat disana, aku tak yakin itu masih berbentuk roti "a-a-ahaha! Aku... tak jadi sarapan" kataku meletakkan selai dan sedikit mendorong piring didepanku, lalu meminum susu putih yang sudah Jimin _hyung_ siapkan

"haah... ada apa denganmu... sikapmu aneh belakangan ini?" tanya Jimin _hyung_ duduk disampingku

"bukan apa-apa... bukan apa-apa" kataku

Jimin meminum minumannya "yak... Yoongi akan tinggal disini, tak apa kan?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil berkata ' _wae?'_ "dia kehilangan pekerjaannya karena asalan yang bodoh, dia bilang kalau ia hanya tak sengaja menjatuhkan coffee kesalah satu pelanggan, dan menampar pelanggan itu karena hampir melecehkannya dengan meminta Yoongi-KU membersihkan semua tumpahan itu dengan lidahnya..." kata Jimin _hyung_ sengan nada kesal

"biar kutebak... kau membunug pelanggan itu dan manager Café itu?" kataku

"baru kubunuh managernya... tinggal pelanggan sialan itu..." katanya dengan aura kegelapan "akan kujilat dia dengan lelehan besi..." katanya

Aku tersenyum "ayolah _hyung_... kau bisa lebih kejam dari itu..." kataku mengambil tasku "oh, lalu manager café itu? bagaimana?" tanyaku takut Jimin _hyung_ membuat kesalahan

"tenang. Semua hilang setelah aku katakan dia pindah keluar negeri membangun café lain disana" kata Jimin _hyung_ membuka ponsel miliknya "oh! Aku janji tak akan berbuat macam-macam pada Yoongi..." kata Jimin melihat kearahku

"ya ya... akan kupastikan itu" kataku bangkit dari duduk dan segera memakai sepatuku "aku berangkat Jimin _hyung_ " aku lalu menutup pintu setelah mendengar sapaan Jimin _hyung_. Aku mulai berjalan menuju tangga Apartemen.

Tenang, aku tau Jimin _hyung_ tak akan bohong, meski itu akan menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Jimin _hyung_ tau semua masa lalu ku dan dia pasti akan menjagaku, aku percaya padanya. Meski dia pembunuh sekali pun, aku yakin dia juga percaya padaku. Dia _hyung_ terbaik yang aku punya, ketimbang kakakku yang dulu...

...

Aku membencinya...

...

Kakak yang sama sekali tak pernah peduli padaku

...

Dan semua trauma itu...

Aku menghentikan langkahku ditangga terakhir, aku bisa dengar suara-suara yang paling kubenci seumur hidupku. Suara yang selalu jadi mimpi terburukku

" _nikmat ngaah!"_

Aku menggenggam tangganku kuat, jika otakku sudah benar-benar gila aku bisa saja masuk dan dan memotong semua alat tubuh mereka yang menjijikkan itu. Tapi aku berusaha tak peduli dan pergi secepatnya dari sana. Semua karena kakaku...

Hmm? Mimpi basah? Pernah, semua pria mengalaminya itu wajar. Tapi aku selalu menganggap itu mimpi buruk. Selalu bangun dengan baju yang basah dan berharap tak pernah mengalami mimpi itu lagi. Aku juga bingung kenapa jika ingin menghasilkan keturunan atau melakukan kesenangan harus dengan cara yang membuatku muak?! Sudah kukatakan kalian tak akan mau tau dengan traumaku.

Aku berjalan menuju halte dan menunggu disana. Dan tak lama bus datang, dan sialnya sangat penuh dan terpaksa aku berdiri. Dan disana aku bertemu dengan itu lagi, dunia ini memang penuh orang mesum. Aku peringatkan kepada kalian untuk berhati-hati jika bisa selalu bawa benda untuk menjada diri kalian, dan jangan pernah tergoda pada apa pun! Kalian mengerti maksutku kan?!

SKIP

Haah... aku meletakkan kepalaku dimeja dan mencoba melupakan semua yang terjadi. Aku tak mungkin belajar dengan pikiran mengganggu ini. Mungkin seragam putihku telah basah oleh keringat, ini bukan karena pikiranku kotor atau pun mesum, tapi dari tadi aku menahan hasrat untuk muntah dikelas, aku rasa aku tak bisa makan bersama Taehyung nanti.

"Kookie?"

Aku langsung mengangkat wajahku mendengar suara Taehyung. Ia tepat didepanku, wajahku memerah "j-jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu!" kataku memalingkan wajahku

"hee... wajahmu pucat! Kau baik?" tanyanya

"ha-hanya kelelahan..." kataku

"bohong!" aku menengok dan seketika merasakan tangan Taehyung menyentuh dahiku, wajahnya benar-benar dekat denganku "badanmu padas... kau demam?"

Aku mendorong kursiku menjauh saking terkejutnya. Nafasku memendek saat itu, aku bisa lihat wajah bingungnya "a-aku baik-baik saja?!" kataku beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan keluar. Aku harap dia tak akan menikutiku. Aku berjalan menjauh entah kemana, aku bisa dengar orang-orang berbisik, pasti karena kemarin. Lalu tiga orang pria berdiri didepanku "oi! Jungkook-ah"

Itu Chansung _hyung_ , Nichkhun _hyung_ , dan Taecyeon _hyung_ aku kenal mereka karena mereka juga ikut dalam Taekwondo sekolah. Aku panggil mereka _hyung_ karena disekolah ini kelas 3 yang termuda hanya aku. "ada apa?" tanyaku

"kami sudah dengar kalau kau mendapat pernyataan cinta dari sianeh itu..." jawab Chansung _hyung_

"lalu..."

"kau tau kan masalah orang itu... jika kau bersamanya reputasi klub kita akan tercoreng. Kangin _Sunbae_ sudah mempercayakan klub itu, kau mau membuatnya kecewa dengan satu hal sepele ini..." kata Chansung _hyung_

" _so..._ " aku sengaja membuat mereka kesal

"jangan main main kau ya!" Taecyeon _hyung_ menarik kerah bajuku, aku masih memasang wajah datar "kau tau tentang pria sialan itu?! gara-gara ayahnya ayahku terpaksa menganggur karena ia mengganji mereka semua sedikit padahal usahanya sangat sukses! Ayahnya itu seperti iblis yang membuat susah semua orang! Ayah dan anak akan sama saja!" kata Taecyeon _hyung_

Aku terdiam "memangnya kenapa?" aura membunuhku keluar, dalam sekejap Taecyeon _hyung_ menurunkan kerahku dan sedikit mundur. Aku bisa rasakan ia sedikit ketakutan

Lalu Nichkhun _hyung_ mendekatiku dengan santai disaat kedua temannya tampak ketakutan "bisa kita bicara Jungkook-ah..." katanya. Aku hanya menurut dan mengikutinya dari belakang. Kami berjalan menuju belakang sekolah yang digunakan untuk kebun kecil milih sekolah kami berhenti disana. Ia melihat kearahku... "lebih baik jangan sembunyikan lagi..." kata Nichkhun _hyung_

"apa... aku tak mengerti maksut _hyung_..."

"aku tau... " dia mendekatiku lalu memegang pundakku dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada telingaku "kau yang membunuh Ravi saat SMP... kan?"

Aku terkejut, tapi berusaha menahan ekspresiku "aku tak mengerti..."

Dia menjauh "kita teman satu kelas saat SMP, aku yakin kau ingat itu" dia tersenyum ramah "kau anak pendiam tapi saat itu hanya Ravi yang berani mendekatimu karena kau anak kaya yang disukai banyak gadis... aku yakin kau tau kalau Ravi hanya memanfaatkanmu... lalu tiba-tiba saja dia meninggal di _gym_ pribadinya. Laporan mengatakan kalau dia terpeleset dan kepalanya menimpa _Dumbbell_..." katanya menjelaskan dengan wajah tersenyum ramah seperti biasa "tapi ada yang mengganjal dalam pikiranku... posisi jatuh Ravi dan posisi _dumbbell_ sedikit berbeda... posisi jatuhnya Ravi ada disebelah kanan dan _dumbbell_ sebelah kiri... dan lagi luka Ravi ada dibelakang kepala, yang artinya Ravi harus berjalan kearah kiri jadi ia bisa terpeleset kebelakang saat berjalan dan membentur _dumbbell_ , tapi arah kiri hanyalah tembok kosong yang belum diberi apa-apa, yang artinya..." dia melihatku "dia berjalan kearah kanan... tempat pengambilan handuk dan air minum. Akan aneh ada orang berjalan dari kanan dan _Dumbbell_ sebelah kiri, tapi lukanya ada dibelakang kepala..." dia menatapku serius. Aku hanya membalas tatapannya dengan tajam "biasanya jika ia berjalan dari kanan ia akan terbentur didepan kepalanya... dan lagi posisinya juga tak akan terlalu jauh dari posisi _Dumbell_. Yang artinya hanya satu kemungkinan ia mendapat luka itu... sengaja dipukul dari belakang..." katanya "Akan beresiko memindahkan tubuh korban karena darah akan menempel pada baju atau memindahkan barang-barang karena disana tak pernah diurus jadi memindahkan satu barang saja akan terlihat bekasnya... dan yang bersamanya waktu itu hanya kau"

Aku hanya diam mendengar semua penjelasannya. Aku mulai membuka mulut "tapi jika membuka baju yang sudah terkena noda darah dan membakarnya tak akan terlihat, kan?"

"aku juga memikirkan itu, tapi selang waktu penemuan mayat dan polisi datang tak terlalu lama... itu karena kau langsung menghubungi mereka jadi tak akan sempat mengganti baju... dan lagi dari penglihatanku waktu itu kau masih mengenakan pakaian yang penuh keringat... jadi aku mengambil kesimpulan..." ia mendekatiku "kau membunuhnya terburu-buru dan membiarkan _Dumbbell_ itu ditempatnya, lalu menelfon polisi dan berpura-pura kau berolah raga dan melihat Ravi terpeleset. Karena kau berkeringat jadi polisi percaya dan menganggap itu kecelakaan" kata Nichkhun _hyung_ menatapku dingin

"kalau memang aku yang membunuhnya kenapa?... laporkan saja aku" kataku

"aku tak punya niat seperti itu" dia tertawa

"he?"

"kau itu murid berbakat... Kangin _sunbae_ juga kagum denganmu... niatku dari awal memang tak mau melaporkanmu. Tapi... " ia menggantungkan kata-katanya "angap ini ancaman... jauhi Taehyung... semua demi klub kita... Kangin _sunbae_ menitipkan klub itu padaku, jadi aku tak akan membiarkan apa pun menjatuhkan klub... termasuk pria itu..." ia menunjukkan wajah seriusnya, aku sedikit merinding dibuatnya. "yah... itu saja... jangan lupa berlatih besok ya! Jungkook-ah!" katanya tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

Nichkhun _hyung_ adalah temanku saat SMP, ia punya pikiran dan analisi yang tepat, aku pernah dengar ia mendesak Jimin _hyung_ untuk mengungkap sebuah kasus pembunuh yang dilakukan oleh Jimin _hyung_ sendiri, beruntung Jimin _hyung_ lolos dari kecurigaannya. Mungkin analisinya bagus tapi dia tak berniat menjadi detektif. Dimanapun ia disebut _Prince of Everything_ , tak ada olahraga, matapelajaran, atau hal lain yang tak bisa ia lakukan. Tapi dia memilih untuk menjaga klub Taekwondo, Ia mau mewujutkan impian mendiang ibunya untuk menjadi juara dunia dalam bidang Taekwondo, dan setelah diberi kepercayaan kepada Kangin _sunbae_ dia benar-benar bertekat membuat klub itu maju hingga tingkat dunia. Jelas saja ia mengancamku tadi... jika salah satu anggota yang cukup terkenal menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang dibenci se-sekolah, itu akan mencemari nama baik klub.

Aku tak ingin mengecewakannya karena dia sangat baik padaku, tapi aku juga tak mau mereka terus-terusan mendesak Taehyung yang tak salah apa pun. Aku menghela nafasku. Aku berjalan pergi dari sana, aku masih berfikir dan terus berfikir. Aku putuskan kembali kekelas sebelum pelajaran dimulai.

.

.

.

Istirahat diatap sekolah hanya ada aku dan Taehyung, ia bilang kalau ia membuat bekal ini. Tapi aku yakin kalau dia hanya menatanya sedang masakan-nya pasti 100% buatan Jin _hyung._ "haah... tadi kau membuatku khawatir... kau kemana tadi?" tannyanya

"aku hanya mencari udara segar" kataku memasukkan sebuah sosis berbentuk gurita kedalm mulutku

"t-tapi kau baik kan? Kau terlihat aneh sejak tadi..." katanya menatapku dengan wajah yang khawatir.

Wajahku memerah "aku baik..." kataku memalingkan pandanganku

"a-apa aku berbuat salah..." katanya menunduk

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?! Tiba-tiba aku ingat saat Yoongi _hyung_ ada diapartemen kami dan tampak marah dengan Jimin _hyung_ , aku juga bingung Jimin _hyung_ suka pria _Tsundere_ seperti Yoongi _hyung._ Lalu saat pagi harinya Jimin _hyung_ tampak memeluk Yoongi _hyung_ dari belakang, aku tak terlalu dengar apa obrolan mereka.

Apa itu bisa kumanfaatkan?

Aku sedikit bergeser kebelakang dan setelah tepat dibelakangnya aku menaikkan kaki kananku tepat disamping kanannya. Dia terkejut "a-apa yang kau lakukan?!" ia mencoba menjauh

Aku mulai berfikir "s-sebenarnya aku memang demam... tubuhku dingin dari tadi..." kataku berpura-pura

" _jjinja?!_ " dia langsung meraih tanganku dan meletakkannya pada pinggangnya "aku sering lihat Namjoon _hyung_ memeluk Jin _hyung_ saat Jin _hyung_ demam" katanya "jadi peluk saja aku..."

Wajahku memerah seketika, aku ingin marah, tapi aku terlalu berdebar dan gemetar sekarang. Aku perlahan meletakkan sumpitku, lalu dengan gemetar memeluk pinggang dan pundaknya. Ia hanya diam, aku bisa rasakan jantungnya juga berdebar hebat. Aku menarik nafas panjang tapi tetap tak berhasil. Dan seharian kami hanya diam mematung dengan posisi yang sama, entah kenapa ia terasa sangat hangat...

SKIP

Aku berjalan menuruni tangga untuk sampai kebawah, pelajaran terakhir adalah olahraga. Aku telat ganti baju karena aku ketiduran tadi. Aku terus melangkah sampai dilantai dua saat berbalik aku melihat orang yang seperti telah menungguku cukup lama "hi... Jungkookie?"

"mau apa kau... Honseok-ah?" tanyaku

"menunggumu! Kau lama sekali... guru olahraga menunggumu..." katanya

" _jjinja?_ Sepatumu belum terlalu kotor, artinya kau belum turun sama sekali..." kataku melihat sepatunya

"ehehehe... ketahuan ya?" katanya menghadapku "ada yang ingin aku bicarakan..." ia menatapku "kakakku terbunuh beberapa hari yang lalu... dan yang membunuhnya adalah... kakakmu" tatapannya berubah dingin

Aku terkejut "k-kau..."

"benar... Jung Daehyung... adalah kakaku..." katanya. Aku terkejut setengah mati "sudah beberapa minggu ia menghilang dan aku menyelidiki dimana dia... dan terakhir aku lihat dia bersama seorang pria, kelihatannya dia salah satu polisi yang membantu mencari _hyung_ ku, aku sempat lega dia menemukannya... tapi sejak memasuki apartemen itu _hyung_ tak pernah kembali... aku mencari data tentang polisi itu dan aku menemukannya... Park Jimin tunangan kakakmu... dan dari yang aku dengar kakakmu meninggal dibantai oleh perampok... tapi aku tak berfikir begitu..." katanya mendekatiku "kita memiliki kesamaan iya kan? Kakak kita telah dibunuh oleh orang yang menganggap dia dirirnya benar" katanya menatap dengan senyuman sinis

Aku mengangkat kerah bajunya "jangan... bicarakan hal buruk... tentang Jimin _hyung"_ Kataku dingin

Dia terkejut "heh... sudah kuduga..." katanya tersenyum "kau juga sama... kau yang membunuh orang-orangku digang menuju sebuah taman hiburan malam... waktu itu kan?"

Aku terkejut ia tau. Jadi itu suruhannya? Pantas aku curiga ada orang disana... "k-kau benar-benar..."

"heh... tapi aku yakin kau orang yang berhati-hati... sama dengan kakakmu itu. Semua teknik kalian tak bisa kubaca sama sekali... kau bisa menghilangkan bukti dengan mudah dan menjadikannya kecelakaan. Atau menghilangkan mayat kakakku dan membuatku tak bisa mencarinya... kau benar-benar tak suka dicurigai" katanya menghela nafas panjang "tapi bagaimana jika aku menghancurkan semuanya?" tanyanya

Aku tak mengerti, tiba-tiba mendorongku membuatku terkejut dan melepaskan genggamanku, aku lupa dibawahnya adalah tanggga. Aku mencoba meraihnya tapi terlambat. Ia tersenyum lalu tubuhnya terbentur tanggga dan menggelinding kebawah, kepalanya langsung terbentur tembok dibawah tangga. Aku terkejut setengah mati dengan apa dengan perbuatannya

Lalu seorang siswi datang dan melihat tubuh Honseok dan melihatku yang mengulurkan tanganku

"GGYYAAAAA!"

Aku terdiam mematung melihatnya. K-kenapa... kenapa seperti ini...

.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Blood** _ **©IndiahRahmawati**_

 **(KookV, MinYoon, NamJin) | T**

 **Angst, Crime, Drama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu terbuka dan aku bisa lihat Jimin _hyung_ yang penuh dengan keringat.

Aku sudah disini lebih dari dua jam. Diruang bimbingan konseling. Gadis yang melihat Honseok jatuh mengira aku mendorongnya, ia melapor dan aku dipanggil kesini. Jimin _hyung_ langsung datang saat sekolah menghubunginya. Aku hanya pasrah duduk diam sambil menunggu Jimin _hyung_ menyelesaikan semuanya.

Sebenarnya kenapa anak itu...

Apa yang dia rencanakan?

"jika dia mengulanginya kami akan berikan skorsing untuknya"

Kami membungkuk dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Kami berjalan dalam diam " _hyung_... _mi_"_

"aku tau... itu bukan kau kan?" Jimin _hyung_ melihatku "kau bukan tipe yang dendam pada seseorang... jika dendam pun kau tak akan melakukan hal segila itu" katanya sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya pada _coat_ yang ia kenakan

"tetap saja... maaf karena membuatmu repot"

"tak masalah... kau adikku jadi aku percaya padamu" Jimin _hyung_ tersenyum. Aku masih diam dan berjalan kembali. Pikiranku benar-benar kacau saat ini, memikirkan Honseok dan masalah diklub. Ah!

" _hyung_! Aku harus latihan... kau pulang lebih dulu!" kataku terburu-buru.

Jimin _hyung_ mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga untuk sampi digedung olahraga. Setelah sampai, aku melihat seseorang yang tak asing menunggu disana. Aku sedikit memperlambat langkahku

"ng? Jungkookie!"

Dia melambai lalu aku mendekatinya "kenapa kau masih disekolah Taehyung-ah?"

"aku dengar kau mendorong Honseok dari tangga, apa itu benar? Itu bohong kan?" dia mentapku penuh harapan

"itu salah paham... Honseok_" aku melihat keadah gedung yang lumayan jauh, aku lihat pintu hendak dibuka, dengan segera aku menarik Taehyung dan bersembunyi disalah satu pohon disana.

"jung!_"

"sst!" aku menutup mulutnya dan mendekapnya dari belakang. Aku lihat seseorang keluar dan melihat sekitar, itu Nichkun, kelihatannya dia mencariku, kalau sampai dia tau aku bersama Taehyung, Taehyung bisa dalam masalah. Tak lama dia tampak menyerah, dan Nichkun kembali masuk. "huft... sekarang sudah aman" kataku. Aku terdiam sejenak, Taehyung tak bergerak sama sekali? Aku menengok dan menemukannya masih berdiri didepanku, tinggi Taehyung sejajar dengan telingaku, jadi aku bisa rasakan aroma tubuhnya dengan jelas. Aku memerah, tapi aku rasakan sesuatu yang lain. Tangan kanan yang kugunakan untuk mendekap tubuhnya merasakan deguban kencang. " _m-mian!"_ dengan segera aku melepasnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia terjatuh "Tae! _Gwenchana?"_

"j-ja-jangan lihat!" dia menutupi wajahnya. Tapi aku bisa lihat dia malu dari telinganya yang memerah

Argh! Kalau begini aku benar-benar bingung. kami hanya terdiam beberapa saat "ahaha... aku ini aneh ya..." aku melihatnya "padahal kau dapat masalah karena aku.. tapi aku malah berdebar dan senang... aku memang aneh..." katanya menurunkan tangannya

Aku terdiam. Mulai mengacak-acak rambutku. Kenapa dia begitu polos? Dan kenapa aku suka pada _namja_ manis yang menyedihkan didepanku ini? "... ini semua bukan salahmu..."

"sudahlah... aku mengerti... harusnya sejak awal aku tak berharap banyak. Dari awal aku harusnya diam dan hidup diruang hampa itu lagi..." dia menunduk "kau jadi... mendapat banyak masalah... bahkan kau juga..." dia terdiam

Ingatan soal membunuh didepannya mulai terbayang lagi "suda kukatakan itu bukan salahmu... lagi pula jika aku tak melakukannya, kau akan berakhir dijalan, dan membuat kau semakin dibenci" kataku melihat arah lain...

"mungkin lebih baik seperti itu"

Aku melihatnya.

"mereka benar... aku hanya orang tak berguna"

Aku terdiam, lalu aku mengangkat bahunya dan menariknya, membuatnya menatapku "kau tak seperti itu! kau orang yang tegar! Dan bagiku!... bagiku..." aku melihatnya. Mata yang mulai basah karena air mata, jantungku berdetak kencang. Melihatnya tertawa, tersenyum, dan bahagia bersama _hyung_ nya sangat membuatku senang tapi! Jika dia sampai menangis, aku... aku! Karena itu! "bagiku kau adalah orang yang sangat berharga! Karena itu jangan berfikir kalau kau tak dibutuhkan!" dia meneteskan air matanya. Aku mengusapnya, "berhenti menangis Tae-ah..." aku menatapnya cukup dekat. Ia mengusap air matanya, tapi itu tetap saja mengalis deras. Aku mendekat sambil terus memegangi wajah itu. "sudah Tae-ah... jangan menangis lagi, oke?... tersenyumlah..." aku hanya bisa menatapnya untuk membuatnya tenang. Dia menangis cukup lama. Aku tak bisa bayangkan jika aku tak suka padanya dan terus mengabaikannya, mungkin sekarang dia sudah... ah! Lupakan...

.

.

.

Aku berjalan pulang setelah mengantar Taehyung pulang, firasatku selalu tak enak sejak kejadian itu. Senyuman itu... kenapa aku terus memikirkannya. Lalu aku melihat sebuah bayangan didepanku, aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menenukan senyuman sapaan dari seseorang yang kepalanya dibalut perban "kukira kau akan kena hukuman... ternyata tidak"

"apa maumu? Honseok..."

"ahahaha! Jangan sedingin itu..." dia tersenyum sambil mengusap tengkuknya dan tangan satunya melambai, seperti memang tak ada apa-apa "aku hanya penasaran dengan apa yang akan orang itu lakukan... ternyata dugaanku tepat. Dia membantumu bebas dari hukuman..." katanya menurunkan kedua tangannya dan memasukkan keduanya kedalam saku celananya

"sebenarnya apa maumu?"

"kau dingin sekali..." katanya cemberut "kau pasti tau aku tak akan pernah bisa menang melawanmu... jadi begini saja..." dia mendekatiku "jika kau mau membantuku membunuh _hyung_ mu, aku tak akan menggangu Taehyung lagi... bagaimana?" dia mengulurkan tangannya. Aku segera mencengkram kerah bajunya dan melayangkan tinjuku. Tapi dengan cepat dia mampu menahannya. Aku cukup terkejut "see? Aku tak mungkin menang, kekuatanmu jauh lebih hebat dariku... kau bahkan wakil terbaik sekolah dalam Taekwondo, jadi mana mungkin aku menang?" aku segera menyingkirkan tanganku

"jangan pernah dekati Taehyung ataupun _hyungku!"_

"hee curang sekali? Hanya ada dua pilihan dank au harus memilih satu, kalau satu hidup... yang satu lagi harus mati" katanya mempertajam pandangannya

"tujuanmu hanya _hyung_ ku kan?! Kenapa harus Taehyung juga?!" aku semakin menarikan kerahnya

"pfft! Ahahaha! Sudah kukatakan hanya ada dua pilihan kan? Pilihanku... _hyung_ mu... atau..." dia menaikkan tangannya yang tadinya dia ulurkan padaku, dan malah menunjukku "kau..."

"a-aku?"

"karena kau juga membantu _hyung_ mu kan? Kalau aku tak bisa membunuh _hyung_ mu akan kubunuh kau... jadi _hyung_ mu merasakan kehilangan saudara yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya seperti apa yang kurasakan... dan caraku membunuhmu... hanya dengan Taehyung, karena kelemahanmu hanya dia... iya kan?"

Aku meluap dengan emosi, ingin sekali ku seret wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu diaspal! "kau!"

"heh... sekarang kau hanya perlu memilih..." dia menyingkirkan tanganku, lalu memegang pundakku " _hyungmu..._ atau Taehyung..." katanya. "oh iya... perhatikan semua yang ada didekatmu... bisa jadi mereka menjadi targetku... mengerti..." ia pergi begitu saja.

Aku menengok dan tak menemukannya lagi. Sial! Cepat juga dia. Aku menunduk. Sial! Sial! Sial! Aku berjalan kembali menuju rumah. Sesampainya disana, aku membuka pintu dan menemukan Jimin _hyung_ yang tergeletak dilantai dan Yoongi _hyung_ yang duduk disofa sedikit berantakan, aku bisa bayangkan apa yang telah terjadi.

"OH! Jungkook-ah... selamat datang..." katanya tersenyum

Aku hanya membalas dengan senyuman seperti biasa. Aku segera duduk disalah satu sofa single yang ada disana. "oh! Jungkook-ah, kau sudah pulang..." kata Jimin _hyung,_ setelah mengusap tengkuknya. Aku hanya menghela nafasku mendengarnya.

"ah! Akan aku buatkan teh hangat dan menyiapkan makan malam..." Yoongi langsung, menuju dapur,dan Jimin _hyung_ langsung duduk.

Kami hanya diam selama beberapa saat. Lalu aku mengambil kertas note yang Yoongi bawa. Itu kebiasaannya membawa note kertas diamana-mana. Karena dia ingin menjadi musisi, jadi dia menyiapkan note dimana-mana. Aku mengambil pulpen dan menulis beberapa huruf disana " _hyung_ ingat ini?"

Jimin _hyung_ melihatnya "QWE... ingat"

"kalau ada sesuatu terjadi... tetap pakai kode ini..."

Jimin _hyung_ terdiam "yak... kau sedang tak menyembunyikan apa pun, kan?" katanya. Aku hanya diam dan mengangguk "haah... kalau ada masalah katakan saja" aku masih diam. "apa ini ada hubungannya dengan siswa baru yang bersangkutan dengan masalahmu tadi" hening. Aku tak menjawab, Jimin _hyung_ langsung mengerti

Tak lama Yoongi _hyung_ datang "makan malam siap" dia tesenyum.

Akhirnya kami mkan bersama. Yoongi _hyung_ adalah orang yang suka rapi tapi Jimin _hyung_ kebalikannya, sudah biasa melihat dia bertengkar dimeja makan. Dulu... aku sempat membenci Yoongi _hyung_. Masa lalunya benar-benar buruk

Lahir tanpa diinginkan orang tuanya, dia ditemukan dipinggir jalan dalam keadaan kritis, jika biarawati panti asuhan tak menemukannya dia mungkin telah tewas. Ia besar dipanti asuhan, dan berfikir mencari pekerjaan dengan pergi keseoul. Impiannya menjadi musisi, hanya berbekal semangat dan keinginan kuat, ia mencoba mencari pekerjaan

Tapi semua hanya sia-sia. Cara tercepat mencari uang hanya dengan cara instan. Dia menjual dirinya sendiri. Memenuhi nafsu pria mesum yang selalu melihat dirinya dengan penuh air liur. Heh, menjijikkan, kan? Aku juga sempat bingung kenapa Jimin _hyung_ mau menerima seseorang seperti Yoongi _hyung_ yang hampir sama dengan kakakku yang dulu. Aku menanyakannya saat Yoongi _hyung_ kesini, dan Jimin _hyung_ pergi karena ada tugas. Aku menanyakannya hal yang jelas menyakiti perasaannya, tapi dia hanya tersenyum dan menceritakan segalanya

* * *

 **Yoongi Story**

 **Blood©IndiahRahmawati**

 _ **Yoongi Side**_

* * *

 _ **[selasa, 05 november 20xx]**_

 _ **Malam itu gelap, iya... heh, mungkin terdengar lucu tapi malam adalah waktu menghalang semua dosa yang sudah kuperbuat. Aku tak berfikir akan berakhir seperti ini, tapi jika aku ingin hidup tak ada jalan lain. Semua pria mesum, itu yang aku pelajari dari segalanya, selama kau memberi mereka perlakuan special maka mereka akan tutup mulut, bahkan menuruti yang kau mau. Karena itu kadang aku berfikir lebih baik aku mati didalam kerdus itu.**_

 _ **Melayani pelanggan dengan baik. Tapi hari ini aku tak beruntung, pelanggan ini benar-benar membuatku mati rasa, ia tak membiarkanku istirahat. Sampai...**_

 _ **DOOR!**_

" _ **ANGKAT TANGAN INI POLISI!"**_

 _ **Kelihatannya tempat ku bekerja diketahui polisi. "sial!" dengan kurang ajar pelanggan itu mendorongku dan kabur. Aku benar-benar mati rasa, tubuhku tak bisa kugerakkan, aku mencoba bangkit tapi berakhir dengan aku terjatuh dari kasur besar itu kelantai. Aku menyeret diriku sendiri, menuju pintu, tertangkap disini. Aku... heh... mungkin ini akhirnya. Aku akan dipenjara dan mati membusuk...**_

 _ **BRAK!**_

 _ **Seorang polisi datang mengarahkan pistolnya kearahku. Tatapan matanya cukup tajam. "jimin-ah!" aku terkejut saat dia malah sedikit menutup pintu. "apa disana ada?"**_

" _ **tidak, kelihatannya yang ini juga kabur"**_

" _ **hmm... kalau begitu kita cari ditempat lain..." aku mendengar percakapan mereka, lalu aku dengar temannya sedikit menjauh "Jimin-ah! Kau tidak ikut?"**_

" _ **akan aku periksa disini... mungkin dia bersembunyi" sambil mengatakannya dia membuka pintu, lalu masuk dan menutup pintu itu lagi, mungkin menguncinya. "lihat siapa yang sensara disini"**_

" _ **si-siapa kau" kataku sedikit takut melihat sorot matanya**_

" _ **namaku Park Jimin... sebenarnya kami sedang adakan partoli dan menemukan tempat ini. hampir semua pegawai sudah kubunuh tanpa yang lain ketahui... dan kau yang terakhir" katanya tersenyum kearahku**_

 _ **Aku sama sekali tak mengerti "m-maksutmu... kau mau membunuhku..."**_

" _ **pfft! Ahahahaha! Kau menyadarinya juga!" katanya tertawa lepas**_

 _ **Aku terdiam "bunuh saja"**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Dia terdiam, lalu melihat kearahku "pasrah sekali... kau tidak seperti teman-teman menjijikkanmu itu yang berteriak meminta tolong, dan meneriakiku..." katanya mengusap surai hitam miliknya**_

" _ **mereka bukan temanku" aku menunduk "mereka hanya sekumpulan orang menjijikkan yang menyukai hal semacam ini..." aku mengepalkan tangan karena kesal "makhluk hina sepertiku... memang pantas mati. Karena itu lakukan sesukamu... aku tak akan melawan... aku akan sangat berterima kasih kau mau mencabut nyawaku dari tubuh kotor ini" aku semakin menunduk, kemarahan sudah menyelimuti otakku**_

 _ **Hening...**_

 _ **Dia bahkan tak mengeluarkan pisau atau mungkin mengarahkan pistol kearahku...**_

" _ **ehe... kau menarik..." katanya, ia menjatuhkan pistolnya "jika kau tau kau itu menjijikkan... akhiri saja nyawamu sendiri..."**_

" _ **heh?"**_

" _ **kau... tau... aku tak suka orang-orang itu karena itu aku membunuh mereka... aku bahkan... membunuh tunanganku sendiri karena dia sama dengan orang-orang itu. Semakin melihat mereka, semakin membuatku kesal... Mereka menganggap diri mereka benar karena itu menghasilkan banyak uang atau mungkin menimbulkan kesenangan sesaat... aku hanya menunjukkan cara yang pantas untuk orang-orang seperti mereka... tapi kau berbeda..." dia melihatku "kau tau dirimu menjijikkan, kan? Karena itu bunuh saja dirimu sendiri... kenapa kau tak lakukan dari dulu?" katanya tersenyum miring**_

 _ **Aku terkejut, aku melihat pistol itu dan mengambilnya, tanganku gemetar hebat. Aku mengarahkan pistol itu kearah pelipis. Benar juga, kenapa tak kulakukan sejak dulu... kenapa? Tak terfikirkan? Kenapa jadi... tapi... aku... aku... aku tak mau mati!**_

 _ **Pistol yang kupegang terjatuh dan tanganku sudah bergetar hebat. Air mata mulai mengalir "a-aku... aku... aku belum mau mati!" aku menggenggap erat suraiku "aku... aku... aku ingin jadi musisi! Karena itu aku belum mau mati!" aku berteriak histeris, tubuhku benar-benar gemetar**_

" _ **heh... sudah kuduga" dia mengambil pistol itu "kau tau kenapa aku menghukum mereka dengan cara membunuh mereka? itu karena..." dia mengarahkan pistolnya tepat didahiku "semua orang takut mati..." senyuman mematikan itu lagi. Tubuhku serasa mati rasa. Dia menurunkan pistolnya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya "kalau kau tak mau mati... ikut denganku" aku terdiam "kau mau menjadi musisikan? Lakukan dengan cara yang lebih baik, masih banyak cara selain melakukan ini... kau bisa berubah kejalan yang lebih baik... tapi jika tidak" dia menunduk dan menatapku tajam "kubunuh kau saat ini juga" tubuhku kembali mati rasa. Dengan gemetar aku meraih tangan itu.**_

 _ **Dan sejak saat itu Jimin selalu ada disampingku, bahkan membantuku masuk kuliah. Kadang dia membunuh dan aku membantunya, dan sejak saat itu kami mulai menjalin hubungan.**_

* * *

 **Yoongi Story**

 **Blood©IndiahRahmawati**

 _ **Yoongi Side End**_

* * *

Aku cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Jadi itu alasan kenapa Jimin _hyung_ sangat melindungi Yoongi _hyung._ Dan aku mulai dekat dengannya, dan ia mulai membuat lagu seperti impiannya, kadang ia meminta Jimin _hyung_ atau aku untuk mendengarnya.

Yah... aku harap tak terjadi masalah apa pun...

Semoga...

"oh iya Jungkook- _ah!"_ aku melihat Yoongi _hyung_. "aku dengar kau terkena masalah disekolah, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"hm... hanya salah paham kok" jawab Jimin _hyung_

"yak... bagaimana jika anak yang membuat kesalah pahaman itu mengancam Jungkook. Aku yakin ada sesuatu tentang anak itu!" kata Yoongi _hyung_. Aku terdiam

"sudahlah... Jungkook bukan anak kecil. Jangan memanjakannya Yoongi- _ah..._ jangan membuatku membunuhnya karena kau lebih peduli padanya"

PLETAK!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat dikepala Jimin _hyung._ "jangan macam-macam kau Park..." kata Yoongi _hyung_. Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat mereka bertengkar. Mungkin ini yang Taehyung rasakan saat bersama dengan Jin _hyung_ dan Namjoon _hyung_. Tae...

Mengingat dia menangis tadi, semakin membuatku kesal. Kesal pada diriku sendiri yang membingungkan, aku menyukainya, tapi jika aku tak bisa melindunginya...

Heh... mengingatkanku saat kami pertama kali bertemu, aku benar-benar membencinya saat itu. Tapi sejak itu semua berubah, aku masih ingat darah yang terciprat dimana-mana saat itu. Melihat sorot matanya waktu itu, membuatku takut... takut dia membenciku. Aku sudah lama tak melihat mata itu, aku juga tak tau kenapa aku merasa takut saat itu. Aku ingat sesuatu... tapi pikiran itu sudah lama hilang, aku juga tak tau kenapa...

Sekarang...

Yang kumau...

Hanya melindungi mereka semua...

Orang-orang yang kusanyangi saat ini...

.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Blood** _ **©IndiahRahmawati**_

 **(KookV, MinYoon, NamJin) | T**

 **Angst, Crime, Drama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini semakin rumit

Aku tak mengerti jalan pikiran Hoseok seperti apa, tapi kelihatannya ia punya hubungan erat dengan _hyung_ -nya, ia tak akan berhenti mengincar Jimin _hyung_ dan Taehyung. Aku tak akan terpengaruh dengan kata-katanya, sampai kapan pun akan kulindungi orang yang kusayangi

Meski itu harus membunuh orang sekali pun

Menjadi psycophat, bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Mereka bukan pembunuh, _aniyo..._ itu berbeda. Psycophat lebih senang melihat korban mereka tersiksa, menangis, berteriak, atau mungkin mengagumi keindahan tubuh dan organ korbannya, sedangkan pembunuh hanya membunuh dan membunuh untuk menutupi bukti. Jika ditanya aku pyscophat atau pembunuh, aku lebih memilih pembunuh, karena aku tak menikmati apa yang kulakukan. Meski ada rasa panas menjalar keseluruh tubuh, dan kadang aku tertawa puas, tapi aku tak berfikir aku seorang psycophat.

Jimin _hyung?_ Dia pembunuh, ia senang melihat korbannya tersiksa tapi tak mengaguminya. Jika ia mengaguminya Yoongi _hyung_ telah jadi mayat sekarang, dan kami tinggal bersama mayat busuk yang selalu Jimin _hyung_ cintai. Membayangkannya membuatku muntah.

Sudahlah... lupakan soal pengertian diatas. Aku dikamarku dan melihat ponsel berkali-kali. Aku menunggu pesan Taehyung, ia selalu mengirim pesan padaku dan pasti akan kujawab. Semakin berfikir aku menyukainya semakin membuatku lupa tujuanku hidup. Dulu aku berfikir cinta hanya suka dan sedih, banyak yang menyukaiku tapi aku tak berfikir semua orang tulus menyukai seseorang, semakin mendekati mereka, semakin aku mengingat kakakku. Seumur hidupku aku tak akan pernah memaafkan kakakku, trauma yang kualami juga karena dia. Karena itu aku membencinya.

 _ **Triing~**_

Aku membuka pesan masuk dan membacanya, tersenyum. Selama hidupku aku tak pernah bertingkah seperti orang gila. Ini pertama kalinya, aku tersenyum dan tertawa sendiri dikamar. Lebih dari 2 jam dan obralan itu tak pernah selesai.

Dan pada akhirnya aku keluar dan jalan bersamanya...

Ia terlihat lucu memakan es krim, aku hanya tertawa dalam hati. "aku bosan dirumah... maaf membuatmu repot" katanya mengusap surai hitam kecoklatan itu.

"aku juga bosan" asal ku.

"Ngomong-ngomong _hyung_ -mu bekerja apa? Rasanya aku sering melihatnya" katanya sambil memasukkan sesendok es krim kedalam mulutnya

Aku terdiam "dia..." hanya seorang pembunuh "hanya seorang polisi..." yap... mauku jawab apa lagi?

" _jjinja?!_ Pantas rasanya aku sering melihatnya..." katanya mengangguk-angguk

" _hyung_ -mu sendiri?" aku melihat kearahnya

"hmm... seperti yang kau tau, dia seorang koki, dan Namjoon _hyung_ seorang manager artis disalah satu perusahaan entertaimen, tapi ia sudah berhenti karena masalah perusahaan..." katanya "dan sekarang menjadi asisten Jin _hyung_ , beruntung karena restoran itu didirikan jadi kami masih bisa mencari uang untuk makan..." katanya sambil tersenyum

Aku ikut tersenyum "mereka bekerja dengan keras..."

"iya... Karena itu aku ingin membahagiakan _hyung_ ku, tapi jujur aku tak mau jadi koki" katanya, lalu ia maju kedepan, berhenti membalik badannya lalu tersenyum "aku mau jadi desainer" katanya

"hmm... memang kau bisa gambar?"

"hee! Kau belum tau kemambuan seorang Kim Taehyung ya?" katanya membanggakan dirinya

Aku tertawa kecil "tunjukkan dulu baru boleh sombong..."

"Yak! Kau belum tau saja, Tunggu sampai_" ia berbalik dan terkejut, aku sedikit bingung dengan sikapnya dan ikut melihat apa yang dia lihat. Cahaya? Cahaya orange? Malam begini kenapa ada cahaya orange dan asap tebal?

"kebakaran?" kataku. Taehyung menjatuhkan es krim nya dan berlari. "Taehyung-ah!" Aku ikut mengejarnya, ia berlari tak peduli berapa orang yang ia tabrak. Aku terus mengikutinya sampai disebuah tempat, ini kan... lokasi restoran Jin _hyung_! Kami sampai dan api sudah menyebar kemana-mana, dan belum ada siapa-siapa, kecuali beberapa orang yang tak sengaja lewat

"JIN _HYUNG_!"

Taehyung mencoba masuk tapi dengan segera aku menahannya "Hentikan Taehyun-ah! Terlalu berbahaya!"

"T-tapi Jin _hyung_! Dan Namjoon _hyung_! Mereka masih ada didalam!"

"Taehyung-ah! Jangan gegabah!"

"LEPASKAN! JIN _HYUNG_!"

Ia semakin memberontak, ia mulai menangis. Ia terjatuh karena lemas "J-Jin _hyungg_..." ia menunduk dan menangis. Aku tak tau harus bagaimana, kobaran api sudah melahap hampir semua bagian. Aku melihat sesuatu, dipintu... seseorang!

Aku berlari dan segera menuju pintu. Sial terkunci! Orang didalam menggedor pintunya. Lalu dengan segera aku mengambil bongkahan kayu yang rapuh terbakar dan memukul engsel pintu "HAAAA!" aku memukulnya cukup kuat, dan engselnya pun hancur, dengan segera pintu terbuka. Aku menutup wajahku karena semburan panas yang berasal dari dalam, setelah itu membuka mataku dan menemukan dua orang yang tergeletak dilantai "JIN _HYUNG!_ NAMJOON _HYUNG!"_

Aku mencoba mengangkat kedua orang itu, lalu sebuah tangan memegang tanganku. Itu Namjoon _hyung_ "s-selamatkan... Jinseok..." katanya aku bisa lihat seperempat wajahnya terkena luka bakar dan kelihatannya tangan kirinya juga

"Kalian pasti selamat!" kataku, aku menggangkat Jin dan menggendongnya. Aku berlari dan meletakkannya dekat Taehyung

"J-jin _h-hyung_..." katanya menyandarkan Jin pada pahanya

Dengan cepat aku berlari kembali, aku segera mengangkat Namjoon. Aku mencium bau aneh, minyak? Dan... gas?! Gawat! Dengan segera aku menaikkan Namjoon kepunggungku dan segera berlari dan saat itu juga restoran meledak sehingga aku dan Namjoon _hyung_ terlempar, dan Namjoon _hyung_ masih sempat melindungiku dengan cara memelukku.

"Jungkook-ah! Namjoon _hyung_!" Teriak Taehyung

 _NGGGIIIIINGGG!_

Telingaku berdenging cukup kencang, dengan pandangan kabur aku melihat Namjoon _hyung_ yang tergeletak disampingku. " _h-hyungg..."_ Telinga kiriku panas, kelihatannya terkena api saat kami terlempar. Aku mendekatinya dengan susah payah karena rasanya semua tulangku retak. Aku meletakkan telinga kananku pada dadanya, masih berdetak. Syukurlah... tapi... lukanya cukup parah seperempat wajah bagian kirinya terkena luka bakar, seluruh tangan kirinya juga, dan kelihatannya punggungnya juga karena tadi dia berusaha melindungiku. Sial!

Aku menghela nafasku, dan melihat restoran yang telah hancur dan masih berkobar dengan api. Dan saat itu ambulan dan pemadam kebakaran datang.

Aku duduk disalah satu mobil ambulans dan seorang perawat tengah membalutkan perban dikepalaku untuk menutup telinga yang terkena luka bakar setelah diberi obat. "Kau harus tetap ikut kerumah sakit... kami akan memberikan perawatan lebih lanjut" katanya

"aku mengerti..." kataku, lalu ia pergi. Aku melihat Jin _hyung_ yang diberi alat bantu nafas dimasukkan keambulan begitu juga dengan Namjoon _hyung_ yang terluka lebih parah. Aku menunduk,

"Jungkook..."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat Taehyung "Kau tak ikut kemobil Jin?"

Dia mengangguk, menandakan ia ikut mobil Jin "tapi aku... ingin berterima kasih..." katanya "kalau saja... kalau saja... mereka berdua meninggal... aku..." ia mulai menangis lagi

Aku menghela nafasku " _ne..._ " Lalu aku mengusap kepalanya. Tapi kalau kau masuk dan meninggal juga... aku tak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri. "cepat kesana... _hyung_ mu akan sangat membutuhkanmu... jika ia sadar nanti" kataku

Ia menatapku, dan mulai terharu, ia memelukku " _kamshamida... jungkook-ah!"_ katanya sambil menangis

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil mengusap punggungnya, iku pelukan yang sedikit menyakitkan, tapi tak apa asal kau senang. Ia melepaskanku dan berlari menuju ambulan tempat Jin berada dan langsung berangkat. Aku tersenyum, ini juga saatnya aku pergi. Aku turun dan naik kembali untuk duduk dikursi belakang ambulan yang tadi kududuki. Lalu ambulan itu pun pergi.

SKIP

 **BRAK!**

"JUNGKOOK-AH!"

Aku menengok dan melihat Yoongi _hyung_ yang secara spontan membuka pintu ruang perawatan yang jelas ada beberapa orang selain aku yang dirawat. Ia mendekatiku disalah satu karus disana dan melihatku "Kau baik-baik saja?! Sakit dimana?!"

"sebenarnya yang terkena telinga kiri tapi kelihatannya telinga kananku juga sakit mendengar teriakanmu _hyung_ " kataku

"Kau ini!" katanya tapi ia tetap tak tega memukulku melihat kepalaku ikut terperban hanya untuk menutupi tenginga kiri yang terluka

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Jimin _hyung_ juga datang "dan bagaimana Taehyung? Jin _hyung_ dan Namjoon _hyung_?"

"entahlah... sesampainya disana restoran itu telah terbakar. Untung mereka berdua selamat, kelihatannya Namjoon _hyung_ berusaha melindungi Jin _hyung_ , karena Jin _hyung_ hanya terluka sedikit, ia pingsan karena menghirup banyak asap. Taehyung sedang menemani Jin _hyung_ saat ini, dan Namjoon _hyung..."_ Aku terdiam sejenak "ia berada di ICU saat ini... keadaannya cukup parah..." kataku. Kami terdiam

"Kau yakin tak tau penyebabnya?" kata Jimin _hyung_. Aku menggeleng " _Well_ , Aku mendapat laporan kalau kebakaran itu disebabkan oleh konsleting listrik suatu peralatan elektronik..." katanya membuka ponselnya dan membuka isi pesan yang baru saja masuk

Aku mengangguk, tapi ini sedikit ganjal. Aku yakin Jin _hyung_ bukan tipe orang yang ceroboh, dan lagi Namjoon _hyung_ orang yang teliti mana mungkin ia membiarkan satu peralatan rusak, iya kan? Aku hanya melamun dalam diam

"Kami akan menyelidiki kasus ini lagi... sekarang aku harus pergi, pulang lah dengan Yoongi jika kau sudah merasa baikkan" Kata Jimin _hyung_ lalu beranjak pergi dari sana meninggalkan ku dan Yoongi _hyung_

"Sekarang diamana Taehyung?"

Kami berdua berjalan melewati semua kamar dan menemukan kamar 1019, Kami melihat dari jendela dipintu dan melihat Taehyung duduk disamping Jin yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya dengan alat mantu pernafaskan menutupi hidung dan mulut. Jin _hyung_ sudah melewati masa krisisnya, ia hampir tak bernafas tapi beruntung ia selamat. Yoongi _hyung_ menepuk pundakku "lebih baik... biarkan mereka... besok kita akan melihat mereka lagi..." katanya

Lalu ia pergi, tapi aku masih memandangi Taehyung yang tengah memegangi tangan Jin cukup erat, beberapa kali ia mengusap air mata yang hampir menetes, aku tak tega melihatnya. Lalu dengan perlahan aku mulai meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Pagi mulai datang lagi, beruntung hari ini libur. Sudah sehari setelah kejadian kebakaran itu, dan Jin _hyung_ telah sadar, tapi Namjoon _hyung..._ masih belum sadar. Jimin _hyung_ masih menyeidiki kebakaran malam itu, tapi semua tetap mengarah pada konsleting listrik.

Aku berjalan menuju rumah sakit, ini juga untuk check-up. Lalu aku memasuki ruang check-up, dan dokter mengatakan luka ku mungkin akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari lagi. Sang dokter mengganti kapas dan perban, setelah memeriksa dan memberiku beberapa obat. Aku keluar dan memasukkan obat itu kedalam kantong jaketku. Aku berjalan menjadi ruang rawat Jin _hyung_ , sesampainya disana saat membuka pintu, aku mendapati Taehyung tertidur dikursinya, dan seperempat tubuhnya ia taruh dipinggir kasur Jin, ia sudah terbalut jaket untuk menutupi bahu samping punggung, tapi tak ada Jin disana.

Aku keluar kembali untuk memastikan dugaan ku benar. Aku sampai disebuah kamar yang lumayan dari kamar rawat Jin, disana aku bisa lihat seseorang berdiri sambil memegangi tongkat infus dan melihat dari kearah jendela dengan mata lebam. Sudah pasti itu Jin. Dan yang berada dikamar yang sedang ia pandang adalah kamar rawat Namjoon _hyung_. Sejak sadar, ia selalu sempatkan diri melihat kesana, bahkan menangis sambil meletakkan tangannya pada kaca jendela itu. Dengan sebuah keberanian kecil aku mendekatinya, "Jin _hyung_..." Ia melihat kearahku "duduk lah, kau akan mudah lelah jika berdiri terus, itu juga tak baik untuk kesehatannmu..." kataku.

Kami berdua duduk dikursi tunggu yang ada disana, untuk sesaat kami terdiam. Aku melihat wajah kosong Jin _hyung_ yang menunduk sejak tadi. "ee... Jika aku boleh tau... sebenarnya saat sebelum itu terjadi... apa sedang kalian lakukan?"

Hening...

Aku hanya bisa diam, menunggu...

Lalu Jin _hyung_ mulai membuka mulutnya "Waktu itu... aku dan Namjoon berada direstoran, membereskan semuanya karena sudah mau ditutup... aku memesan sebuah oven yang baru karena yang lama mulai rusak. Biasanya Namjoon selalu memeriksa paket dan mengujinya diruang bawah tanah, apa barang itu rusak atau tidak. Dan hari itu paket ku sudah diperiksa olehnya, dan katanya baik-baik saja... dan saat malamnya, setelah beres-beres, aku putuskan membuat roti panggang untuk Taehyung. Aku memasang saklar dan terjadi percikan, dan oven itu meledak dan terbakar. Terakhir kuingat... semua dalam api... dan Namjoon melindungiku... hingga seperti ini..." ia menunduk lebih dalam. Aku hanya diam, membiarkan Jin _hyung_ menangis.

Setelah itu aku mengantarnya kembali kekamarnya, dan Taehyung telah bangun saat kami datang. Jin _hyung_ berbaring dan menutup matanya, ia langsung tertidur. "apa _hyung_ kesana lagi?"

"hmm..." aku mengangguk. Taehyung diam, "tenang ia akan baik-baik saja begitu pula Namjoon _hyung_ , kau tak perlu khawatir" kataku. Ia hanya mengangguk "aku harus pergi... kalau kau mau... nanti siang temui aku dihalte bus dekat sini... kita makan bersama. Belakangan ini kau tak makan, kan?" kataku memegang pundaknya. Ia melihatku lalu tersenyum

" _nee..._ " jawabnya

"jangan paksakan dirimu. _Annyeong_..." kataku meninggalknya. Sebelum menutup pintu aku melihatnya melambaikan tangannya kearahku. Lalu aku menutup pintu itu dan berjalan pergi

Ini aneh...

Jin _hyung_ bilang, Namjoon _hyung_ telah memeriksa isi paketnya, harusnya tidak ada kesalahan. Atau... paketnya ditukar? Atau ada yang sengaja merusaknya saat Namjoon _hyung_ selesai memeriksanya? Tapi siapa yang bisa melakukannya? Bahkan mereka tak punya satu pun pekerja...

Jangan-jangan...

"yap! Ini ulahku"

Aku berbalik dan menemukan senyuman itu lagi. Ia tersenyum raham dan melambai padaku "aku iri... kau masih terlihat tampan meski dengan perban dikepalamu"

"Hoseok!" aku berlari kearahnya dan menarik kerah bajunya "beraninya kau!"

"hey-hey ini banyak orang apa kau tak malu?"

"Kau! Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri!" aku tak peduli orang-orang menatap kami atau tidak, amarahku sudah tak dapat kubendung lagi!

Dia terdiam "heh... jangan marah... aku kan hanya bercanda..." katanya memegang tanganku yang mencengkramnya, tapi hanya aku yang bisa rasakan tangan itu mencengkram tanganku sama kuatnya. Kami saling menatap

Lalu...

Sebuah tangan menarik tanganku dan menjauhkan ku dari Hoseok "apa yang_" aku terkejut saat melihat Jimin _hyung_ yang melakukannya " _hyung_..."

"apa yang kau lakukan..." katanya, lalu ia melihat Hoseok

Ekspresi Hoseok terlihat aneh. Ia sangat terkejut bahkan terlihat ada amarah disana. Lalu ia menunduk lalu tersenyum datar "kita bertemu lagi..." katanya

Jimin _hyung_ hanya diam " _Kajja..._ kita pulang, Jungkook-ah..." katanya berbalik. Aku hanya menurut dan mengikutinya, lalu aku hanya melihat Hoseok sekali dan pergi.

SKIP

Sudah kuduga... itu memang dia

Aku memikirkan semuanya sekarang, dia bukan tipe yang ceroboh jadi akan susah membunuhnya. SIAL!

KENAPA AKU SANGAT INGIN MEMUKUL WAJAHNYA!

Aku melempar ponselku ketembok dan berbaring dikasur. Seumur hidupku ini tak pernah terjadi... hanya sejak Tae datang...

Aku terdiam...

Ingatan ia menangis, meneriaki _hyung_ nya, dan menunggu _hyung_ nya dirumah sakit dan tetap terlihat tegar saat aku datang. Aku tak bisa menyesalinya... jika aku tak ada ia bisa kelihangan orang yang sangat ia sayangi dan senyuman itu akan hilang dari wajahnya.

Haah...

Tak perlu difikirkan soal Tae...

Aku hanya harus melindunginya...

Dan... _hyung_. Aku tau ia punya dendam kepada _hyung_ ku. Dan aku bisa rasakan amarahnya saat itu, benar-benar gelap... haah... tapi _hyung_ punya alasan sendiri. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan orang yang ia cintai disentuh oleh orang lain...

ARGH!

KEPALAKU PUSING!

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

 **Hai hai!**

 **Ini Author... hmmm sebenarnya author jarang ngomong tapi karena Jungkook gak bisa diajak kompromi jadi dia gak bisa bicara duending ini untuk author**

 **JK: Yak! Gak ada bayaran! Gak ada bicara!**

 **Huu Huuu semua yang kau lakukan itu... Jahat! #Error_On**

 **Ok! Author cuma mau bilang makasih kalian yang udah baca Ff ini! kalian yang review! Dan favorit and follow Ff ini! Semuanya makasih! ^^**

 **/Dan maaf untuk semua typo yang ada di ff ini... dan lama update... dan gak seru... dan sebagainya... maaf/**

 **Sebagai tanda terima kasih! Author mau bikin sampul ff ini! dan rencanya juga teaser video editing! Untuk ff ini! hehehe... mumpung Author lagi seneng editing. Gimana-gimana?**

 **Gak ada yang suka...**

 **Oke**

 **Hentikan saja Ff ini... /Pundung/**

 **Oh iya! Kalian bisa vote sampul ff ini di Instagram Author /Reader: bilang aja mau promosi/ hehehe iya... hehehe**

 **Ada dua yang bisa kalian vote, jadi bisa cek Indiah612 diinstagram, dan yang cuma baca juga bisa vote kok, gak mau, juga gak papa... Author ra popo /Pundung_again/**

 **Tolong Review ya! Doa in author karena minggu depan Author mau ikut lomba animasi, semoga menang, amin! Dan doa-in BTS yang bentar lagi COMEBACK! YEAY!**

 **Dukung terus FF ini yak! Baca hingga tamat ok!**

 **TERIMA KASIH SEMUANYA! ANNYEONG!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Blood** _ **©IndiahRahmawati**_

 **(KookV, MinYoon, NamJin) | T**

 **Angst, Crime, Drama**

 **WARNING! SEMI M!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lukaku mungkin sudah sembuh tapi Namjoon _hyung_ masih belum sadar. Ini sudah lebih dari tiga hari, dan selama disekolah Taehyung terlihat sangat lemas. Aku sering mengajaknya makan, tapi ia tak pernah menghabiskannya. Ia seperti tak punya nyawa untuk hidup.

Jin _hyung_ sudah membaik tapi ia lebih memilih tinggal dirumah sakit dan menemani Namjoon _hyung_. Aku merasa menyesal karena tak bisa menyelamatkan mereka tepat waktu.

Sial!

Sialan kau Hoseok!

Kenapa kau sangat terobsesi kepasa Jimin _hyung?_ Apa yang kau mau? Apa hanya karena balas dendam?! ARGH! Apa pun itu akan tetap kubunuh kau!

Aku meletakkan kepalaku diatas meja. Sekarang aku berada dikelas seperti biasa, aku menengok kearah jendela dan melihat beberapa murid bermain sepak bola.

" _hey... aku dengar beberapa hari yang lalu ada kebakaran..."_

" _yang kudengar disebuah restoran, terjadi konsleting..."_

" _kalau tidak salah itu restoran milik Taehyung itu kan?"_

" _kurasa dia benar-benar anak sial"_

Aku hanya diam mendengar percakapan para gadis didepanku. Mereka tak tau apa yang terjadi, kalau kelas tak ramai mungkin aku sudah melempar mereka dari jendela. Aku hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkan sambil menahan emosi yang sudah memuncak. Tak lama bel berbunyi dan semua mulai berhampuran menuju kursi masing-masing, dan guru datang.

SKIP

Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku untuk meregangkan otot yang mulai kaku ini. Lalu aku menguap, entah kenapa aku selalu bosan dengan pelajaran, tak ada satu pun yang kusukai. Katakan saja... sekolah itu membosankan...

Aku melihat kearah Taehyung yang hanya duduk diam, ia benar-benar tak punya nyawa. Aku sudah memberi tau kepada Jimin _hyung_ , tapi sayangnya restoran itu tak memiliki Cctv, jadi semua kata-kataku tak bisa dibuktikan. Aku tak berniat memberi tau Tae, itu malah membuatnya semakin jatuh dalam perasaan kelamnya. Aku memberanikan diri bangkit dan mendekati Taehyung. Aku memegang tangannya, lalu duduk didepannya yang kebetulan sedang kosong "kau tak makan?" ia menggeleng

"aku belum terlalu lapar..."

"kau yakin... ini sudah tiga hari... wajahmu sangat pucat..."

"aku baik..." katanya. Aku terdiam, lalu aku menarik tangannya. Dan menyeretnya menuju kantin sekolah, ia tak melawan, hanya sangat lemas. Aku tau ia masih sangat syok dengan kejadian yang telah terjadi. Kami sampai dan duduk disalah satu tempat, aku putuskan menuju dapur kantin. Bersyukur karena penjaga kantin adalah kenalanku, jadi aku diperbolehkan memasak disana. Aku tau memasak dari Yoongi _hyung_ , ia mengajariku sedikit-sedikit. Aku menaikkan rambutku dan mengikat yang kira-kira menggangu. Aku mulai memasak nasi goreng yang biasa dibuat Yoongi _hyung_ untukku, aku mulai memotong sayur dan memasukkan dua butir telur kedalam minyak yang sedikit, dan mulai memasukan nasi...

Aku lihat anak-anak memandang aneh Tae, tapi mereka pergi saat aku datang. Aku meletakkan sepiring nasi goreng ynag telah kubuat. Ia melihatnya, "makanlah..." kataku sambil melepas ikatan rambut yang tadi kukenakan. Ia mulai mengangkat sendok dan menyendokkan nasi kedalam mulutnya. Ia terdiam dan mulai tersenyum saat menggunyahnya. Aku ikut tersenyum saat ia mulai memakannya "T-terima kasih Jungkook-ah..." katanya, ada air mata disana tapi aku mencoba tak memperdulikannya. Sekarang yang ia butuhkan adalah sebuah kasih sayang, dari orang yang menganggapnya ada.

.

.

.

Kami berjalan bersama sepulang sekolah, akhirnya aku bisa bebas dari siksaan yang bernama belajar itu. "argh! Punggungku sakit..." kataku sambil menaik kedua tanganku

"Siapa suruh terus duduk bahkan tidur dalam posisi yang membuatmu sakit?"

"Nguh! Habis aku tak bisa tidur belakangan ini"

" _Waeguraechi?"_

"Aku mengerjakan tugas hingga malam... itu membuatku mengantuk" kataku mengusap mataku yang terasa gatal

"Jangan terlalu malam, itu tak baik untuk kesehatan" katanya

Kami berjalan menuju halte bus, sampai seseorang berdiri didepan kami. "Yo.." ia tersenyum dan melambai pada kami. Tatapan ku menjadi dingin memandang wajah berengsek itu...

"Siang... Hoseok-ah..." kata Taehyung membungkuk, yang ia tau aku dan Hoseok punya masalah tentang yah... kalian ingat kejadian tak sengaja waktu itu kan? Ia berfikir aku cemburu dengan Hoseok, dan aku berniat membunuh Hoseok. Yah yang tau kejadian sebenarnya hanya kalian, aku, dan si wajah berengsek ini "kau belum pulang?"

"ada barangku yang tertinggal" katanya mengusap tengkuknya seperti tak bersalah

Aku mengendus

"oh... kalau begitu kami duluan, _kajja_ Jungkook- _ie..."_ kata Taehyung mengajakku

Aku lima langkah dibelakangnya lalu mengikutinya melewati Hoseok. "Kuberi kau satu kesempatan..." ku menghentikan langkahku, lalu melihat kearahnya. Ia membalik badannya menghadapku "membantuku atau... orang yang kau coba lindungi hilang satu..." katanya mengangkat satu jarinya

"Cih! Jangan bercanda... setelah semua yang kau lakukan... kau fikir aku akan membantumu?"

"hey... semua itu pasti ada karma yang setimpal kan? Waktu itu kau sudah menolakku dan aku hanya memberikan karmanya... kau yakin tak mau mengubah fikiranmu?" katanya tersenyum sinis

Aku mengendus kembali, lalu melangkah kearahnya "dengar.. lebih baik aku yang mati ketimbang membantumu... Breksek!"

Ia tertawa pelan "itu pilihanmu... aku tak mungkin menolak" katanya. Lalu aku menjauh "ingan konsekwensinya... Jeon Jungkook"

Ku terdiam saat ia mengatakannya. Otakku mulai mencerna semua kata-katanya. Lalu tiba-tiba Taehyung telah menghilang dari pananganku... "j-jangan-jangan..." aku menengok kebelakang tapi Hoseok telah hilang... "sialan!" Aku berlari kesana kemari mencari Taehyung, tapi aku sama sekali tak menemukan-nya. Sial! Kenapa aku sangat ceroboh termakan omongannya. Ku terdiam... lalu aku berlari menuju tempat yang mungkin akan bertemu Taehyung disana.

Aku menuju rumah sakit, lalu menuju ruang rawat Jin _hyung_...

Kosong...

Sial!

Ku kembali berlari menuju kamar Namjoon _hyung_. Dengan cepat aku membuka pintu. Disana aku melihat Taehyung yang menangis, dan Jin _hyung_ yang menangis sambil memeluk tunangannya yang sedang dalam posisi terduduk dikasur...

 _Wait..._

Tunangan?

Namjoon _hyung_... telah sadar

"S-syukurlah..." Taehyung terus mengusap air mata yang tak ada habisnya keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Jin _hyung_ menangis senang, sedang yang dipeluk mengusap punggung Jin _hyung_. Aku tau ia menahan sakit demi Jin _hyung_."Jungkook-ah... kau juga datang" kata Namjoon _hyung_

" _n-ne..._ syukurlah _hyung_ sudah sadar" kataku sambil mengatur nafasku yang membuat jantungku terus beretak kencang.

" _ne..._ aku berterima kasih karena sudah menjaga Tae untukku" katanya dengan senyuman lembut

Aku mengangguk sambil mengusap pundakku. Tunggu dulu... Tae baik-baik saja. Lalu... apa maksut Hoseok tadi?

.

.

 _ **BEEPP!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dengan ragu aku melihan ponselku dan melihat notifikasi yang masuk. Mataku terbuka lebar membuka notifikasi pesan itu...

' _QWE – Jimin hyung'_

Dengan cepat aku keluar ruangan dan menelfon nomor Jimin _hyung_ , terangkat " _hyung!_ Dimana kau sekarang!"

...

Tak ada tanggapan.

Sial!

Pasti ia ada disuatu tempat. Aku mendengar dengan senksama suara-suara disana. Kelihatannya sedikit ramai karena banyak suara langkah kaki samar-samar, apa ia ada ditempat ramai? Ada suara lain yang tak terlalu terdengar jelas, seperti... kipas fentilasi?

Gudang ya...

Ada banyak gudang dengan kipas fentilasi didalamnya bagaimana aku bisa mencarinya. Cepat berfikir Jeon Jungkook. Tempatnya dekat dengan keramain, mungkin ia ada diguang sebuah toko, atau mungkin sebuah tempat... satu-satunya tempat yang ramai disini hanya di _Hongdae..._ Tapi disana bisa jadi banyak toko dan tempat karaoke dan sebagainya...

Aku mendengarkan lagi...

Lagu...

Sangat samar tapi masih bisa aku tangkap...

Pengamen jalanan...

Gitar... dan harmonica

...

Aku tau!

Aku menutup telfon itu. Dan hendak pergi tapi aku merasakan sebuah tangan menahanku "ada apa... Jungkookie..." tanya Taehyung khawatir

"ee... terjadi masalah... aku harus pergi"

Tanganku masih ditahan "aku ikut!"

" _Andwae_!" aku terdiam melihat wajah terkejutnya "a-aku... aku bisa selesaikan sendiri"

Aku mencoba pergi tapi ia masih menahanku "kau sudah membantuku! Kau selalu membantu! Karena itu biarkan aku membantu juga!" katanya

Aku melihat sorot mata penuh keyakinan. Aku menghela nafas "baiklah..." ia tersenyum "tapi! Kau harus selalu dibelakangku... _ara?_ " ia mengangguk

SKIP

Aku, Taehyung, dan beberapa polisi yang merupakan teman Jimin _hyung_ berlari disekitar _Hongdae,_ Tempat yang selalu ramai akan makhluk yang bernama manusia. Aku berlari cepat dan mereka mengikutiku menembus beberapa orang, lalu aku berhenti melihat pengamen jalanan dengan gitar dan harmonica dimulutnya, aku menatap kedepan, sebuah tempat tua. Kelihatannya itu toko musik tua yang akan dijual. "Jimin _hyung_..." aku berlari dan mendobrak pintu itu. benar-benar toko tua.

Beberapa polisi masuk begitu pula Taehyung, mereka tampak memeriksa tempat itu, tapi aku langsung menuju pintu guang, Taehyung mengikutiku. Aku mencoba membukanya tapi terkunci, dengan cepat aku mendobrak pintu itu dengan bahuku

Sekali...

Dua kali...

Dan...

 _ **BRAK!**_

"JIMIN _HYUNG_!"

Aku sama terkejutnya dengan Taehyung, ditengah ruangan yang lumayan besar itu terlihat Jimin _hyung_ dengan kepala berlumuran darah terduduk sambil memeuk tubuh putih tanpa sehelai benang pun yang penuh dengan luka gores, dan segala macam luka segar dengan darah mengalir dengan deras, bahkan darahnya mengalir sampai lantai. Wajah Jimin _hyung_ benar-benar tak bisa kubaca, sorotan mata gelap menatap wajah orang yang sangat ia cintai itu, seluruh tubuhnya lusuh, debu bercampur darah diwajahnya

"JIMIN _HYUNG_!"

Aku segera mendekatinya, sedang Taehyung masih mematung ditempat. " _hyung_..." aku memegang pundaknya, ia menatapku.

 _ **DEG!**_

Aku terjatuh dan mundur, jantungku... rasanya sakit. Aku... aku tak pernah meihat sorotan mata Jimin _hyung_ seperti itu. Sorotan mata gelap, hasrat membunuh yang tinggi, dan sara sakit... aku bisa rasakan kesakitannya saat itu.

Dia... seperti bukan Jimin _hyung_ yang kukenal...

Tak lama poisi datang, mereka cukup terkejut melihat kondisi Jimin _hyung_ , dan dengan segera mereka menelfon polisi. Aku masih membeku ditempat.

"Jungkookie..."

Aku terkejut dan melihat orang yang memegang pundakku "Tae-ah..." aku melihat Taehyung

"biarkan dulu Jimin _hyung_... ia butuh ruang untuk menerima segalanya..." katanya menatap kasihan pada Jimin _hyung_

Aku ikut menatapnya, mungkin karena Tae pernah merasakan perasaan itu, maka ia mengerti kondisi Jimin _hyung_ saat ini. Aku hanya mengangguk. Sial! Andai aku cepat sadar, ini tak akan terjadi

.

.

.

Sejak dirumah sakit... Jimin _hyung_ menolah meninggalkan Yoongi _hyung_... kalian pasti tau orang yang terluka itu kan? Yap itu Yoongi. Dokter bilang ia mendapat kekerasan luar, seperti cambukan, sayatan benda tajam, bahkan ada satu bekas dipunggungnya yang merupakan tancapan besi panas yang membentuk lingkaran dengan sebuah huruf 'P' ditengahnya. Bahkan... ia juga dilecehkan, kalian mengerti kan? Jadi kondisinya benar-benar buruk...

Hmm? Jimin _hyung_?

Dia terkena beberapa luka pukul, dan kepalanya bocor karena pukulan benda tumpul. Ia kelihatannya disiksa, aku tak bisa memikirkan apa yang terjadi jika Jimin _hyung_ tak menceritakannya. Tapi ia masih enggan membuka mulutnya. Ia bahkan harus dibius agar bisa diobati, saat sadar ia mengamuk dan mencari Yoongi _hyung_ , dan sejak saat itu ia terus duduk disamping Yoongi.

Aku hanya bisa diam diluar pintu dan melihat mereka. Akhirnya aku masuk kedalam, dan menutup kembali pintunya, lalu duduk disebrang Jimin _hyung_ , menatap Yoongi _hyung_ yang masih menutup matanya. Aku melihat Jimin _hyung_ , sorot mata itu belum hilang... "Jimin _hyung_..." tak ada tanggapan "ceritakan apa yang terjadi, aku akan membantumu..." masih tak ada respon. Aku benar-benar tak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi aku tau jelas dalang dibalik semua ini... Jung Hoseok...

Lihat saja... akan kubunuh kau dengan tanganku sendiri...

.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **What Realy Happen**

 **Blood©Indiah Rahmawati**

 **Jimin Side**

* * *

 _ **Sudah hampir seminggu aku mengurus kasus kebakaran restoran milik Kim Seokjin, tetap saja tak menemukan hal aneh yang terjadi, opiniku tak bisa kujadikan bukti kalau ini bukan kecelakaan tapi disengaja oleh seseorang, sayangnya itu tak akan berhasil**_

 _ **Aku menutup berkas kasus itu dan memasukkannya kedalam lemariku.**_

 _ **Haah... aku rasaaku harus istirahat**_

" _ **Hongbin hyung... aku pulang duluan" kataku mengambil coatku yang tergantung tak jauh dari meja kerjaku**_

" _ **oh! Iya... hati-hati jimin-ah..."**_

 _ **Aku melambaikan tanganku, lalu pergi dari kantor. Aku berjalan menuju halte dan menghentikan taxi disana. Saat Taxi datang, aku hanya menunggu hingga sampai apartemen, Yoongi ada disana dan Jungkook sedang sekolah, aku harap Yoongi memasak sesuatu... perutku lapar, atau mungkin aku bisa memakannya? Hehehe...**_

 _ **Tak lama taxi berhenti dan aku membayar. Aku keluar taxi dan berjalan menuju apartemen memasuki tempat tinggalku. "aku pulang..." Aku membuka pintu tapi tak ada satu pun orang? "Yoongi?" aku melepas alas kakiku dan masuk melihat kearah dapur tapi tak menemukan siapa pun disana "Yoongi-ah?"**_

 _ **Aku berjalan menuju kamar, dan membuka pintu. Kamar ku dan Yoongi berantakan dan aku menemukan sebuah note disana "dibelakangmu?" aku menengok**_

 _ **Dan semua menjadi gelap**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Perlahan aku membuka mataku, auww... kepalaku rasanya sakit. Tapi... kenapa tanganku... diikat? Aku terduduk disebuah ruangan, argh... kepalaku benar-benar sakit. Sial... siapa yang melakukan ini. beruntung aku menggunakan jam smartphone ku, huft... benda itu berguna juga, aku berusaha keras menyalakannya, dengan tangan terikat, mencoba membuka pesan Jungkook beberapa hari lalu dan membalas sebuah pesan... "qwe... aku harap ini berhasil" kataku, aku hanya menggunakan feling untuk mengetiknya.**_

 _ **Aku hanya menunggu sampai aku rasakan jam tangan itu bergetar "pasti Jungkook..." aku berusaha keras menjawabnya, saat terjawab aku bisa dengar suara Jungkook, aku sengaja memelankan volume agar mereka tak curiga, aku tak bisa lakukan apa pun. Jika aku berteriak mereka akan tau aku telah sadar, ayolah Jeon Jungkook kau bisa mengatasinya kan? Aku terus diam, aku tak tau ia sudah menutup telfonnya atau belum... lalu...**_

 _ **BRAK!**_

 _ **Pintu didepanku terbuka, beberapa orang berjas hitam masuk lalu mereka melempar sebuah tubuh putih tanpa sehelai benang dengan mata tertutup, luka sayatan dimana-mana, dan lelehan keringat, aku bisa cium bau sperm yang kuat dari tubuhnya, aku terkejut setengah mati melihat pemilik tubuh itu**_

" _ **YOONGI-AH!"**_

 _ **Aku berusaha melepaskan diri tapi dua orang berbadan kekar langsung menahanku dan salah satunya memukul perutku. "uhuk!..."**_

" _ **kau sudah sadar rupanya.." aku dengan susah payah melihat pemilik suara itu, seseorang yang tinggi, hanya ia yang tak memakai jas hitam, kelihatannya ia bosnya "apa kau mengingatku... Park Jimin..."**_

" _ **... Kang Songji..." kataku dengan tatapan pembunuh**_

" _ **hahaha! Kau masih ingat ya? Kau sudah membunuh semua karyawanku waktu itu... tapi tak kusangka jalang ini masih hidup" Songji menendang pelan tubuh Yoongi**_

 _ **Emosiku memuncak. Dia Kang Songji... pemilik tempat kerja Yoongi yang dulu, tempat dimana para lacur itu melayani hasrat para pria-pria mesum breksek! Disana juga pertama kalinya aku bertemu Yoongi dan membawanya bersamaku. Aku ingat ia kabur sebelum sempat tertangkap, jadi aku hanya membunuh karyawan dan pelanggan yang berusaha kabur. Sialan! Ternyata dia masih hidup!**_

" _ **kau tau gara-gara kau aku bangkrut, tapi aku membuka yang lain... jadi aku tak mengalami kebangkrutan lagi... dan aku terkejut saat tau dia juga bersamamu... jadi seorang psycophat seperti Park Jimin membiarkan mangsanya hidup? Bahkan membiarkannya tinggal bersamamu... heh! Biar kutebak... kau pasti membayarnya cukup banyak" katanya berlutut dan menarik kasar rambut Yoongi, agar Yoongi menghadapku tapi percuma karena matanya tertutup**_

" _ **LEPASKAN TANGAN KOTORMU! BREKSEK!"**_

 _ **Pukulan kembali mendarat diperutku. "ARGH!"**_

" _ **Yak yak... jangan seperti itu.." katanya menarik lebih keras rambut Yoongi "aku mengerti kenapa kau tak rela melepaskannya... dia benar-benar nikmat... aku bahkan tak bisa berhenti begitu memasukinya..." ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipas dan mengiris bahu Yoongi**_

" _ **hiks... J-Jimin-ah..."**_

" _ **KEPARAT! KAU!"**_

 _ **Pukulan demi pukulan terus menghantam tubuhku, aku tak peduli, aku melihat Yoongi yang menangis disana, tangisan itu membuat emosiku semakin meningkat. Pukulan terakhir membuatku memuntahkan darah "UHUK! UHUK!" aku terbatuk dengan darah yang mengalir pada sudut bibirku.**_

" _ **Tapi aku mau buat ini menarik" ia mengjentikkan jarinya, lalu dua orang lainnya mengangkat tubuh Yoongi. Songjin memegang sebuah cambuk dan ia mencambuk Yoongi**_

" _ **ARKGH! A... appo..."**_

 _ **Sekali**_

 _ **Dua kali**_

 _ **Lagi...**_

 _ **Lagi dan lagi...**_

 _ **Aku mencengram tali yang mengikat tanganku, darah mulai menetes tapi aku tak memperdulikannya. Aku terus mendengar suara teriakan Yoongi, bahkan aku bisa lihat tetesan darah dilantai "HENTIKAN!" Tali itu terputus, aku mencoba bangkit tapi dengan sigap dua orang yang menjagaku mendorong tubuhku kelantai dan menahannya, aku tak bisa bergerak "HENTIKAN! KUBILANG HENTIKAN!" teriakku**_

" _ **oke... oke" ia menghentikannya.**_

 _ **Kaki Yoongi lemas, isak tangis terus mengalir membasahi dagunya "J-jimin-ah..."**_

 _ **Air mata mulai membasahi mataku.**_

 _ **PSSSS!**_

" _ **AAAAAAAGGKKKHHH!"**_

 _ **Aku membuka mataku lebar. Tubuh Yoongi terjatuh, kelantai dan aku bisa lihat dipunggungnya bekas besi panas berbentuk lingkaran yang ditengahnya terapat huruf 'P'**_

" _ **NGAAAAA!" aku memberontak, aku suda tak bisa menahan emosiku lagi! Tapi tenagaku kurang untuk melawan dua penjaga itu**_

" _ **heh... sekarang kita impas..." kata Songji lalu berbalik arah, ia memberikan kode hingga dua penjaga yang tadinya mengangkat Yoongi mendekatiku**_

 _ **Aku diangkat, dan aku terus memberontak "KUBUNUH KAU! PASTI AKAN KUBUNUH KAU! KANG SONGJI!"**_

" _ **coba saja... Park..." ia melangkah pergi**_

 _ **Lalu sebuah dengung kencang muncul ditelingaku. Aku hanya liat sekilas pemukul besi yang terkena darah, lalu aku terjatuh. Rasanya benar-benar pusing, dan rasanya semua gelap. Lalu aku bisa dengar para pria berjas hitam itu keluar. Dengan sisa tenanga aku mencoba menyeret diriku sendiri menuju Yoongi "Y-yoongi-ah..." aku terus menyeret tubuh sialan ini.**_

 _ **Saat sampai aku mencoba duduk dan mengangkat tubuh Yoongi kedalam pelukanku "Y-yoongi-ah..." aku membuka penutup matanya**_

 _ **Perlahan ia membuka matanya yang bengkak karena air mata... ia tersenyum "s-syukurlah kau... masih hidup..." ia mengangkat tangan lemahnya menuju wajahku, mengusap pipiku lemput "Mi-mianhae... jimin-ah..." lalu tangan itu terjatuh, dan ia menutup matanya**_

" _ **seharusnya... aku yang minta maaf..." aku memeluk tubuh mungil itu, aku tak peduli apa pun lagi, "akan kubalas mereka untukmu... yoongi-ah..." kataku**_

 _ **Pikiranku sudah kosong, hanya ada satu kata diotakku**_

' _ **BUNUH KANG SONGJIN'**_

 _ **Lalu setelahnya pintu terbuka dan aku bisa dengar suara Jungkook berteriak, tapi aku seperti tak mendengarnya, aku terus menatap wajah Yoongi.**_

 _ **Pasti... akan kubunuh semua yang membuatmu begini... akan kubuat mereka merasakan apa yang kau rasakan... rasa sakit... ketakutan... dan semuanya... pasti...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ***)PS : Bagian terakhir adalah kejadian yang telah menimpa Jimin. Dan karakter Songji dalam cerita ini adalah karakter tambahan untuk membuat kesan balas dendam kepada Jimin lebih terasa. Kemungkinan karakter ini akan muncul lagi di Chap yang akan datang, lebih baik kalian mengingat dia. Yang mengetahui kejadian ini hanya kalian selaku pembaca, dan Jungkook yang merupakan karakter utama tak mengetahui cerita ini, jadi tetap simpan rahasia ini sampai ending cerita ya...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Blood** _ **©IndiahRahmawati**_

 **(KookV, MinYoon, NamJin) | T**

 **Angst, Crime, Drama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi _hyung_ belum sadar. Dokter bilang lukanya masih bisa sembuh tapi tidak dengan pisikologinya, dokter tak tau apa yang akan terjadi tapi kami harus terima apa pun keadaan Yoongi nanti saat ia sadar. Hmm? Apa Yoongi _hyung_ bisa sembuh? Tenang... ia akan sembuh, jika kami sering memperhatikannya dan membawanya terapi setiap seminggu sekali setelah ia sadar. Sebenarnya, aku penasaran dengan kejadian sebenarnya, aku tak habis pikir apa yang terjadi, Jimin _hyung_ juga tak cerita, setiap aku bertanya ia akan selalu menjawab dengan hawa membunuh yang kuat...

" _Pasti kubunuh! Akan kupastikan kepalanya ada di atap rumahnya... pasti! Akan kubunuh dia..."_

Aku tak tau siapa yang dia bicarakan. Apa kalian tau sesuatu? Dari wajah kalian, sepertinya kalian tau sesuatu. Mencurigakan... Yah lupakan saja. Aku? Ada dirumah Tae. Hee! Jangan berfikir macam-macam, aku kesini ingin menjemputnya, Aku rasa aku harus mulai berhati-hati, Tae juga incaran Honseok, aku tak akan membiarkan dia menyentuh Tae begitu saja.

Aku terus menunggu sampai seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Aku menengok dan melihat Taehyung melambaikan tangannya " _mian..._ aku lama ya?" katanya

" _aniyo_ , aku juga baru datang" kataku. Kami mulai berjalan bersama menuju halte, oh iya... bagaimana _hyung_ mu?" tanyaku melihatnya

"sudah membaik, sekarang mereka bekerja disalah satu restoran milik keluar Namjoon _hyung_ , karena masih baru, mereka masih diminta jadi pelayan. Dan sisanya semua baik..." kata Taehyung tersenyum sambil megusap rambutnya yang tertiup angin. Aku mengangguk "lalu... _hyung_ mu?" tanya Taehyung hati-hati. Mengingat kejadia kemarin, kurasa itu masih membekas dibenak Taehyung

"semua baik... luka-luka Jimin _hyung_ juga sudah sembuh, begitu pula Yoongi _hyung_ meski ia belum sadar..." kataku. Ia terdiam, lalu memegang pundakku

"tenang semua pasti akan baik-baik saja, aku yakin itu..." katanya tersenyum. Itu membuatku merasa tenang, ia sudah kembali sekarang. Kami berjalan menuju sebuah jalan penyebrangan yang luas, cukup sepi karena ini masih pagi, dan halte bus ada disebrang sana. Kami menunggu hingga lampu penyebrangan berubah hijau, saat sudah hijau kami mulai menyebrang melewati beberapa orang yang ikut lewat juga.

Firasatku berubah aneh, aku berhenti dan melihat sekeliling. "Jungkook-ie? _Waegeurae?_ " tanya Taehyung menungguku

Aku menggeleng _"aniyo..._ " kataku lalu kembali berjalan. Lalu deru kendaraan terdengar dari sebelah kanan jalan, aku menengok dan melihat truk besar melaju dengan cepat. "Tae-ah!" aku segera menarik tangan Taehyung, ia terkejut sekaligus bingung.

 _ **TIIINNN! BRRAAK!**_

Aku dan Taehyung terjatuh. "a-apa yang_" Tae menghentikan kata-katanya. Aku bisa lihat ekspresi terkejutnya, aku segera bangkit dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Semua truk terbalik dijalan dan menghantam beberapa penyebrang, darah ada dimana-mana. Aku bisa lihat tubuh supir truk dijalan, kelihatannya ia terlempar keluar truk. Aku melihat Tae, ia gemetar. Lalu entah kenapa tanganku naik dan menutup matanya "jangan dilihat..." aku bisa rasakan air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya.

Apa-apaan ini...

Aku tak yakin ini hanya kecelakaan biasa, pengemudi bisa saja mengantuk, tapi dilihat dari pakaian yang dikenakan sang supir, ia merupakan orang yang rajin, karena pakaiannya cukup rapi. Apa ini disengaja?

Setelahnya ambulan datang begitu pula polisi. Karena Tae masih syok, jadi aku yang diminta memberikan keterangan. Aku hanya memberikan semua yang ku tau, tapi aku tak katakan kalau ini disengaja, mereka tak akan percaya padaku. Lalu setelah selesai aku kembali ke Tae

" _sajang-nim!"_

" _bagaimana?"_

" _supir bernama Jung Jonghae, dia seorang pengemudi disalah satu perusahaan pengantar kayu, bos nya mengatakan ia orang yang rajin, bakan tak pernah terlambat, ia juga tak pernah terlihat lelah atau mengantuk, ia juga tak punya riwayat penyakit apa pun, jantungnya juga tak bermasalah, ditambah umurnya masih 30 tahun, masih sangat muda. Ia masih kuliah, berstatus single dan berpendidikan S1 saat ini ia masih melanjutkan S2-nya"_

" _hmm... jadi apa mayat sudah diperiksa?"_

" _sudah. Dan kami tak menemukan tanda-tanda serangan jantung, penyakit yang muncul, atau pingsan mendadak, kelihatannya ini kecelakaan, mungkin saja dia mengantuk saat mengemudi"_

" _mungkin saja. Kita akan periksa lebih lanjut untuk memastikan"_

" _siap!"_

Aku mendengar percakapan mereka, dugaanku benar. Tapi mereka tak menemukan kalau sang supir pingsan mendadak, artinya ia tak coba dibius atau semacamnya, lalu apa benar itu kecelakaan? Aku hanya melamun dalam diam. Lalu sebuah tangan menarik lengan bajuku, aku menengok dan melihat Taehyung disampingku "kita akan terlambat, Jungkook-ie..."

"eh? Oh iya! _Kajja_ " kataku menarik tangannya menuju halte. Aku akan menyimpan ini dalam-dalam. Lalu kami segera menaiki bus setelah bus itu datang. Dan selama disana aku hanya diam memperhatikan Taehyung yang ada didepanku. Dan tanpa aku sadari kami sudah ada didekat sekolah.

.

.

.

Aku duduk dikursiku sambil menatap jendela, lalu menatap Taehyung yang ada didepan sambil membaca sebuah buku. Aku hanya menghela nafas

" _oii... aku dengar ada kecelakaan dan yang ku dengar lagi Taehyung itu ada disana"_

" _jjinja?! Ia benar bawa sial ya?"_

" _kenapa ia tak mati saja"_

" _hey mari kerjai dia!"_ Aku menajamkan pendengaranku kepada tiga wanita yang bicara dibelakangku

" _wah! Kau berani sekali, dia itu pria sedang kau wanita"_

" _apa perlu perbedaan itu untuk menentukan mana yang berkuasa? Ia bukan apa-apa, akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa membuatnya bertekuk lutut dihadapanku. Aku akan siram dia dengan air toilet dan membuatnya malu satu sekolah!"_ Aku mendengarnya, sangat jelas! Mereka tertawa, jadi begitukah? Lihat saja nanti. Lalu tak lama pelajaran dimulai, dan membuatku mengantuk.

SKIP

Aku berjalan melewati lorong, lalu melihat gadis yang bicara sangat mengesalkan dibelakangku tadi. Aku melihatnya tepat ditoilet wanita. Dengan cepat aku menarik tangannya memasukki toilet wanita, "a-ap_" aku tak peduli orang melihat atau tidak, aku langsung memojokkannya di wastafel. "J-Jeon Jungkook..." aku bisa lihat wajahnya memerah

"aku perlu bicara" kataku semakin mendekat dan membawa tanganku menuju keran tanpa ia sadari dan menyalakannya.

" _waegeurae?_ " ia mulai menaikkan tangannya menuju bahuku

Gadis sialan, aku benci ini. aku tersenyum, lalu membaliknya, menarik rambutnya dan menenggelampan wajahnya kedalam wastafel yang telah penuh dengan air. Ia memberontak, tapi aku tetap menahan kepalanya, lalu menarik rambutnya "aku dengar kau mau mengerjai Tae..."

"haah... haa.. k-kumohon... hentikan"

Aku kembali memasukkan wajahnya, lalu mengangkatnya lagi "ku tanya lagi... kau mau mengerjai Tae?" ia mengangguk, aku bisa lihat ia menangis "kau kira kau siapa? Merasa berkuasa?" kataku

"hentikan... kumohon"

Aku mengangkat tinggi kepalanya "dengar... jangan dekati atau membuat Tae menangis atau hal lain yang menyakitinya... jika tak mau mati" kataku dingin. Ia mengangguk, aku melepas cengkramanku, dan membiarkan ia terduduk sambil terbatuk-batuk. Aku melihat sebuah ember yang telah disiapkan, mengangkatnya dan menyiramnya. Aku melempar begitu saja ember itu, dan meninggalkannya gemetar dilantai. "jangan macam-macam dengan Tae... dan jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi" aku berjalan keluar.

Syukurlah tak ada siapa-siapa. Jadi aku tak disangkan melakukan hal-hal aneh karena masuk kedalam kamar mandi wanita. Setelah cukup jauh dari sana aku lihat Taehyung yang berlari kearahku. "dari mana saja kau! Aku mencarimu"

"hanya ketoilet sebentar" aku mengusap tengkukku

"aku mencarimu untuk makan" katanya sambil membawa sebuah kotak bekal. Lalu aku mengangguk dan akhirnya kami menuju atap sekolah seperti biasa. Sepanjang makan siang itu aku terus menatapnya, rasanya aneh, apa aku benar menyukainya? Ah! Masa bodo soal suka atau tidak, yang jelas aku ingin dia baik-baik saja, aku harap orang-orang itu punya cara pandang yang sama dengan ku tentang Tae, mereka hanya bisa melihat dari luar bukan apa yang ada didalamnya. Itu menyebalkan. Melihatnya terluka membuatku kesal...

Aku terkejut saat ia ikut menatapku sehingga pandangan kami bertemu. Dengan segera kami memalingkan wajah kami, j-jantungku berdegub kencang! Sial! Aku jadi tak berani menatapnya lagi. Tapi persetan dengan mu Taehyung-ah! Kenapa memakai parfum yang sangat hidung sialan ini suka. Aku sedikit sensitive terhadap bau, karena itu aku juga tak terlalu dekat dengan orang, mencium Tae membuatku tak akan bisa melupakannya.

"c-cepat..."

Aku menatapnya "cepat dimakan... sebelum dingin" katanya menunduk. Aku perlahan tertawa pelan, lalu mengusap kepalanya

"iyaa iya..." kataku. Lalu mulai mengangkat sendok dan memakan bekal itu. Sejak dekat, tempat ini jadi tujuan terakhir kami bisa santai hanya berdua. Mengungkapkan perasaanku? Ah! _Aniyo!_ A-aku... aku tak berani, mendengar teriakannya waktu itu saja membuatku tak tidur semalaman, jika harus mengutarakan perasaanku, rasanya masih belum. Aku belum siap!

A-apa?

Jika ada yang mendapatkan Tae duluan?

Jika itu membuatnya bahagia, aku juga senang. Meski sakit. Atau pilihan kedua, membunuh orang yang menyukai Tae, pfft... aku tak sejahat itu.

Setelahnya, semua berjalan seperti biasa, hanya rasanya waktu berjalan lebih cepat, saat aku sadari aku sudah mengantar Tae kembali pulang. Aku melihat jam di ponsel untuk memastikan kalau masih ada waktu, dan akhirnya aku putuskan kembali ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek keadaan Jimin _hyung_. Saat sampai yang kulihat masih sama, Jimin _hyung_ duduk terdiam memegangi tangan Yoongi _hyung_. Aku mwenghela nafasku, lalu mulai membuka pintu. " _hyung_... kau sudah makan?" tanyaku. Tak ada jawaban "aku membawakanmu _jjammyeon_ , kau harus memakannya" kataku lagi dan masih tak ada respon. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa diam meletakkan bungkusan plastic disalah satu meja disana.

Dan Jimin _hyung_ masih belum mau cerita. Aku hanya bisa duduk menunggu disana. Dan sesuatu terjadi, Yoongi _hyung_ membuka matanya. Aku dan Jimin _hyung_ terkejut dan mendekatinya "Yoongi-ah?/ _hyung_?"

Ia melihat kami satu persatu, lalu melihat Jimin, matanya berkaca-kaca, dengan tenaganya yang masih lemah, ia bangkit dan memeluk leher Jimin " _m-mianhae... jeongmal mianhae..."_ Yoongi _hyung_ menangis. Jimin _hyung_ sedikit terkejut, tapi ia putuskan memeluk balik Yoongi _hyung_ " _mian!_ Hiks... kumohon... jangan tinggalkan aku!" ia terus menangis

"taka pa Yoongi-ah... aku disini"

"Jangan pergi... kumohon... hiks... _mian"_

"sudah... berhenti minta maaf" kata Jimin _hyung_ , tapi Yoongi tetap mengatakan maaf padanya.

Aku terkejut melihatnya, bahkan saat suster dan dokter datang, Yoongi _hyung_ menjerit ketakutan dan terus memeluk Jimin _hyung_ , apa ini efek yang dimaksut? Tapi apa yang membuat Yoong _hyung_ bisa sampai begini. Apa ini tak terlalu aneh?

Jimin _hyung_ masih disana, menatap sedih kekasihnya yang kembali tertidur setelah diberi obat penenang. Aku ikut sedih melihatnya, aku tak pernah bersikir akan seburuk itu. ini membuatku semakin penasaran, akan kucari tau sendiri. Aku pergi dari sana meninggalkan mereka. Akan kucari tau sendiri, dari awal hingga akhir...

Aku kembali kesana, tempat kami menemukan Yoongi _hyung_ dan Jimin _hyung_. Aku membuka pintu yang telah rusak itu, karena tak ada lampu disana aku menyalakan lampu senter ponsel milikku. Benar-benar tempat tua, aku berjalan dan menemukan satu ruangan, saat membukanya bau asin dan tak enak menyeruak keluar, aku segera menutup hidungku, disana ada botol alcohol, tali dan... alat _sex_. Jadi benar, Yoongi _hyung_ dilecehkan, dilihat dari ukuran ruangan ada sekitar empat sampai lima orang, enam ditambah Yoongi _hyung_. Dari ruangan yang berantakan dan cairan sperm yang mulai lengket dan bau dimana-mana, ia digilir ya? Dokter pernah bilang alat kelamin dan _hole_ -nya hampir rusak, tapi beruntung semuanya baik, mungkin karena Yoongi _hyung_ pernah bekerja sebagai jalang, jadinya ia bisa menerima-nya, tapi ini terlalu kejam, aku lihat banyak luka sayatan dan sundutan rokok, bahkan ada bekas cetakan besi panas dipunggungnya, itu artinya ia juga disiksa kan?

Aku menuju ruangan lain dan meninggalkan ruangan menjijikkan itu. Aku masuk kegudang, ruangan tempat menemukan Jimin _hyung_ , aku berjalan disekitarnya, lalu menemukan satu bekas di lantai, darah ya... sudah kering, tak jauh juga ada bekas sperm. Itu artinya ia membawa Yoongi _hyung_ kesini juga, apa orang yang menyiksa Yoongi _hyung_ adalah orang dimasa lalunya? Dan mungkin ia membenci Jimin _hyung_ karena satu hal, tapi apa? Dan kenapa? Aku kembali bangkit. Dan berjalan menuju sebuah tempat.

Sekerumunan polisi mondar mandir disana, lalu aku melihat seseorang yang menyapaku "Yo... Jungkook, ada apa kemari?" tanyanya mendekatik

"Hyuk _hyung_... aku mau tanya sesuatu, bisa kita bicara diluar saja?" tanyaku

"tentu" Kami keluar dan dia membelikanku segelas kopi hangat, dan akhirnya kami memutuskan mengobrol dikafe samping kantor Jimin _hyung_. "jadi ada apa?"

"aku ingin bertanya soal penggrebekan disalah satu bar didaerah gangnam dulu, kalau tak salah kau dan Jimin _hyung_ ikut dalam penggrebekan itu kan?" tanyaku

"hmm... _ne..._ "

"apa yang terjadi?"

"hmm... waktu itu, sebenarnya nilai kami nihil, kami hanya menangkap 2 pelayan dan 3 pelanggan yang sedang berhubungan disana, sisanya tak ditemukan, kelihatannya mereka kabur saat tau aa penggrebekan itu" saat itu Jimin _hyung_ membunuh semuanya tanpa orang lain tau, hanya aku dan Yoongi _hyung_ tau kejadian itu "tapi..." aku menatapnya "saat itu kami hampir menangkap pemiliknya, ia kabur tapi Jimin berhasil menembak kakinya, tapi tetap ia berhasil kabur"

"kalau boleh tau siap nama pemilik bar itu?"

"kalau gak salah... kang... kang songjin... iya! Kang songjin" aku mengingat nama itu dipikiranku. Aku langsung bangkit dari tempat dudukku

" _kamshamnida_ _hyung_! Aku pergi dulu" kataku segera pergi dari sana dan belum sempat mendengar omongan Hyuk _hyung_ , dengan cepat aku belari menuju rumah, aku membuka pintu dan segera menuju kamar membanting tas ku, aku menyalakan komputer dan beralih mencari ke sistur pencarian, aku mengetik nama 'Kang Songjin' dan tak menemukannya. Aku beralih kesitus lain, situr terlarang yang hanya bisa dibuka dengan akun khusus, aku mencarinya lagi...

"ketemu"

Kang Songjin, umur 37 tahun, pemilik bar. Hmm, tak banyak informasi tapi sudah cukup untukku, aku mencoba mengheck akun emailnya, dapat! Heh... ia tak punya penjagaan yang cukup. Dengan sekali klik aku menemukan lokasinya sekarang. Bagus... Aku segera mengganti pakaianku, memakan jaket hitam dan topi hitam, mambawa satu ransel dan segera menuju lokasi.

Sampai...

Bar dipinggir seoul, ini cukup sepi, tapi aku bisa dengar alunan music elecktronik yang cukup keras. Aku meihat seseorang keluar dari sana, dan aku menyamakannya dengan foto yang kudapat, "itu dia..." aku mengikutinya sampai dijalan sepi

Lalu dengan cepat aku memegang bahunya dan membaliknya dan mendorongnya jatuh "Lepaskan aku! Breksek!"

"akan aku lepaskan jika mau menjawab pertanyaanku..."

"heh... kau tak akan mendengar apa pun"

Aku melihat botol kaca ditanah memecahkannya kedinding disampingku dan menusuk punggungnya, ia berteriak kesakitan "kau kenal Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin, kan?"

"haah... jalang sialan dan polisi breksek itu! hah... aku tak mengenal mereka!" aku menusuknya lagi "ARGH!"

"Bagaimana cara kau menemukan mereka, kejadian itu sudah sangat lama, bagiaman cara kau menemukan mereka, katakan padaku!"

"T-tida_argh!" aku mengoyak kulit dan daging punggungnya dengan pecahan botol kaca itu

"dengar, kau mau botol ini menancap dikepalamu, atau mengoyak daging dan tulang dipunggungmu? Jika kau menjawab tak akan kubiarkan botol ini menancap kepalamu"

"baik-baik... hentikan kuhohon..." ia mengangguk dan darah sudah mengalir dimana-man "Jung... Jung Hoseok... dia adik kenalanku, ia bilang kalau ia ingin balas dendam atas kematian _hyung_ -nya dan dia memberikan penawan, jika aku berhasil menyakiti Bocah Breksek itu! aku akan diberi jaminan yang setimpal! Kumohon, lepaskan aku! Ini menyakitkan!"

Sudak kuduga "pilihan bagus" aku melepas botol itu dan membuangnya. Aku pergi dari sana karena ia langsung pingsan akibat pendaran, itu tak akan membunuhnya, aku langsung meninggalkan pesan kepada anak buahnya, ia akan dibawa kerumah sakit.

Sudah kuduga Hoseok, sebenarnya mau apa dia. Kali ini Yoongi _hyung_ , jika ia berani menyentuk orang lain, ia benar-benar akan mati ditanganku, lihat saja.

.

.

.

Sehari berlalu, dan Yoongi _hyung_ masih histeris jika Jimin _hyung_ tak ada disampingnya. "GYAAAAAAAA!" aku langsung menenagkan Yoongi _hyung_

" _hyung_ , tenang lah Jimin _hyung_ akan kembali"

"Jimin-ahh! _Kajima... jebal kajima..._ aku takut, Kumohon maafkan aku! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian! Jimin-ah!" ia memegangi kepalanya sambil terus histeris

Aku mencoba menyentuhnya, tapi ia benar-benar tak mau disentuh oleh siapa pun. Traumanya benar-benar buruk, kejadian waktu itu masih membuatnya takut. Tak lama pintu terbuka memperlihatkan sosok Jimin _hyung_ yang berantakan karena habis berlari.

"JIMIN!" Yoongi _hyung_ merangkak dari kasur dan turun, tapi kakinya masih lemah dan tali infus melilitnya sehingga ia terjatuh bersamaan dengan penyangga infus disampingnya "Yoongi- _ah!_ " Jimin dan aku segera membantu Yoongi _hyung_ bangun, Yoongi _hyung_ langsung memeluk Jimin _hyung_

"M-maaf... kumohon maafkan aku! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian kumohon! _Kajimayo..._ " ia kembali menangis dipelukan Jimin _hyung_. Dengan segera Jimin _hyung_ menggendongnya dan menidurkannya dikasur lagi, aku membenarkan lagi penyangga infus ketempat semula.

"aku akan panggil dokter" kataku, dijawab oleh anggukan oleh Jimin _hyung_. Aku tak tau kejadian seberanya, kemarin aku hanya mengira saja, tapi aku tak sangka akan separah ini, pasti ada yang lebih dari dugaanku, tapi aku tak tau apa itu.

Jika diingat Yoongi _hyung_ pernah katakan kalau ia berjanji akan menjaga diri, ia tak mau terjerumus masuk kedalam dunia terkutuk itu lagi, ia bahkan memutuskan untuk menjalani hal yang lebih baik. Tapi kenapa ia bisa sehisteris itu? apa ada hal yang terjadi sebelum Yoongi _hyung_ diculik?

Aku dan Jimin _hyung_ menunggu diluar karena dokter tengah memeriksa Yoongi yang tertidur setelah diberi obat penenang. " _hyung_... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi" kataku menatapnya

Ia menarik nafas panjang, lalu mengeluarkannya "hari itu... adalah... hari pertamaku bertengkar dengannya" katanya "selama ini aku hanya bertengkar karena masalah sepele, tapi entah dari mana ia menemukan sebuah foto, foto aku tidur dengan seorang wanita..."

" _MWO?!_ _Hyung_ tega sekali kau?!"

"Tapi itu bukan aku!" Jimin _hyung_ menatapku kesal " saat itu aku diajak minum dan aku tak sadarkan diri, kelihatanya ada yang sengaja memotretnya saat aku tak sadar, lalu ia memarahiku habis-habissan, entah kenapa aku terbawa emosi dan menamparnya. A-aku... aku... ketakutan, ia menangis dan mengunci dirinya dikamar... aku terus meminta maaf tapi tak mendapatkan respon. Dan saat itu ada telfon dari atasan, dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya kembali ke kantor..." ia menunduk "h-harusnya aku tak melakukannya... harusnya aku menjaganya dirumah! Andai telfon itu tak kuangkat... semua tak akan menjadi seperti ini! aku ini payah! Harusnya aku melindunginya! Aku bersumpah tak akan membiarkannya disentuh oleh pria-pria breksek lagi! Tali lihat sekarang! Aku... aku... aku telah gagal" ia menangis

"sekarang ia trauma... masa lalu yang selalu ia coba tinggalkan terulang lagi... dan ia berfikir semua ini kesalahannya, ia berfikir aku pergi meninggalkannya karena kesalahannya. Harusnya... harusnya aku yang minta maaf... aku tak bisa melindunginya" ia menangis dengan kencang, aku hanya bisa mengusap punggungnya. Cinta mereka terlalu kuat, jika salah satu tersakiti yang lain juga menapat dampaknya, sekarang aku mengerti perasaan Jin _hyung_ saat tau orang yang ia sayangi tersakiti karena kesalahannya, Jimin _hyung_ juga sama...

 _Aniyo..._

Ini bukan kesalahan Jimin _hyung_

Tapi orang itu...

Semua kesalahannya...

Jung Hoseok

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

 **A/N: Ada yang mau kasih saran? Buat momen romantinya KookV? Author lagi buntu idenya buat bikin adegan romantisnya mereka. hmmm... seharian author gambar momen KookV, atau baca artikel KookV, atau macam FF dari Author-Author lain. Tapi gak nemu idenya, tolong bantu Author kasih ide buat adegan romance-romance-nya KookV dong!** _ **JEBAL!**_

 **Oh iya! Makasih buat semuanya yang udah baca, maaf jika Author gak bisa sebutin, dan maaf kalau fanficnya banyak Typo, maklum ngetiknya terlalu cepat, hehehe...**

 **Makasih buat Reviewnya, oh iya masalah Cover sedang Author usahakan. Dan Author punya kabar baik, ini buat Author sendiri sih tapi Author bagi-bagi kebahagian ^_^)9 Author menang juara dua untuk kompetisi Animasi tingkat SMK beberapa Minggu yang lalu, hehehe, makasih yang udah doa-in.**

 **Author seneng kalau semua suka FF ini, maaf jika updatenya lama, karena banyak tugas sekolah. Dukung terus FF ini ya! Jangan lupa Review!** _ **Annyeong!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Blood** _ **©IndiahRahmawati**_

 **(KookV, MinYoon, NamJin) | T**

 **Angst, Crime, Drama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Yak... kau harus mengerti, ini semua demi kau! Apa kau masih tak mengerti?! Kenapa kau terus menyuruhku menghentikan semuanya! Kau kira kau siapa?! Sudah kubilang diam! kau mau makan apa jika aku tak ada?! Kau kira kau bisa sanggup hidup tanpaku?! KAU ITU BUKAN APA-APA! KAU JUGA BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPA! KAU YANG MEMBUAT HIDUPKU SENGSARA! JEON JUNGKOOK!"_

Aku membuka mataku, dan bangun. Mimpi sialan itu lagi, aku segera bangkit dari kasurku dan menuju kamar mandi, membasuh wajahku dengan air dari wastafel yang ada disana. Aku terdiam lalu mundur hingga punggungku menabrak tembok, perlahan tubuhku jatuh dan terduduk disana.

Kau sudah mati, kau bahkan sudah lenyap dalam hidupku, kenapa kau masih muncul dalam mimpi-mimpi sialan itu, huh?

 _Noona?_

Ini sudah hampir 10 tahun dan kau masih saja muncul...

" _KAU ITU BUKAN SIAPA-SIAPA!"_

Hentikan...

" _KAU YANG MEMBUAT HIDUPKU SENGSARA!"_

Hentikan. Sial! Suara itu muncul dikepalaku, aku memeganginya dengan kuat.

Hentikan!

" _appa dan eomma... kau yang membunuh mereka! KAU YANG MEMBUNUH MEREKA!"_

Hentikan! Kumohon berhenti!

Berhenti...

" _KAU MEMBUNUH MEREKA, JEON JUNGKOOK!"_

"A-aku... aku tak membunuh mereka, kumohon hentikan". Mataku mulai pegal, air mata mulai mengalir dari sana, selalu seperti ini...

Kenapa kau sangat senang membuatku seperti ini _Noona_ , "aku tak membunuh mereka, jadi kumohon berhenti menyiksaku... aku mohon..."

Aku memeluk kedua lututku erat. Sial... aku selalu seperti ini setiap kali mimpi itu muncul. Sekuat apa pun aku menahannya, tubuhku akan bereaksi dengan sendirinya. Mataku memberat, perlahan aku menutup mataku dan terlelap disana...

.

.

.

"Yak... Jungkook-ah..."

Perlahan aku membuka mataku, aku melihat wajah Jimin _hyung_ didepanku. Perlahan aku memposisikan tubuhku dengan benar. Argh! Tubuhku sakit semua, mungkin itu karena aku tertidur di kamar mandi, di lantai, dan dengan posisi yang kurang nyaman

"kau tertidur disini lagi ya?" katanya mengulurkan tangannya, aku menerimanya. Entah kenapa tubuhku terasa lemas, aku jatuh dan untungnya Jimin _hyung_ membalik badannya sehingga aku jatuh tepat dipunggungnya. Ia mengangkat kedua kakiku agar melingkar dipinggangnya, "apa kau mimpi buruk lagi?" katanya, aku mengangguk dibahunya.

Ini juga selalu terjadi, Jimin _hyung_ akan menggendongku sampai kasur dan membaringkanku disana. Ia menaikkan selimut setelah berhasil membawaku keatas kasur, "Kali ini tentang apa lagi?"

" _hyung_..." aku sedikit memotong pertanyaannya, ia melihatku "aku tak membunuh mereka kan?" aku menatap langit-langit kamarku

" _n-ne?"_

"aku tak membunuh mereka! Mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan, itu bukan salahku kan?! Aku tak membunuh mereka, iya kan?!" tanpa aku sadar aku menatap Jimin _hyung_ dengan pandangan khawatirku.

Jimin _hyung_ terdiam "jangan dengarkan apa katanya... kau tak membunuh mereka, mereka pergi demi kalian berdua, tapi..." Jimin _hyung_ terdiam. Ia satu-satunya yang tau segalanya tentang aku, _noona_ , dan masa lalu kami. Ia terus menenagkanku, bahkan disaat seperti ini, disaat aku sama sekali bukan diriku. "Tak perlu mendengarkannya..." katanya menepuk pundaku

Entah kenapa lucu rasanya, orang yang telah membunuh _Noona_ berbicara seperti itu tanpa berfikir apa yang telah ia lakukan, tapi aku mengerti. Aku tetap menghormatinya, aku tau rasanya dianggap oleh seseorang, tak seperti _Noona_ , yang bisanya hanya mabuk, judi, dan membawa pria masuk rumah, ia sama sekali tak memperhatikanku. Karena itu aku sangat senang sekarang aku bersama Jimin _hyung_ , meski ia adalah pembunuh.

"apa kau masih merasa kurang baik? Aku akan bilang kesekolah kalau kau sakit... jika kau tak mau masuk?" kata Jimin _hyung_

Aku mengangguk "ku rasa, aku tak bisa masuk..." aku mengangkat tanganku dan melihatnya, gemetar. Rasanya masih aneh...

"baiklah... aku harus membangunkan Yoongi, nanti akan kupanggil untuk sarapan" kataku. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil menutup kedua mataku dengan tanganku. Jimin _hyung_ pergi.

Sampai sekarang Yoongi _hyung_ masih sama, tapi ia sudah sedikit membaik. Tapi ia masih tak mau keluar rumah tanpa Jimin _hyung_. Haah... syukurlah kalau ia membaik. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Tae? Apa ia akan baik-baik saja tanpa aku. Arkh! Aku harus mengabarinya. Aku meraih ponsel yang ada di meja belajarku yang tak jauh dari kasur. Aku mencari Tae diakun sosialku, setelah menemukannya aku memberinya pesan...

' _Tae-ah, mianhae tapi kelihatannya aku sakit dan tak bisa masuk sekolah. Kau bisa jaga dirimu kan?' – jungkook_

Aku kembali mengingat satu hal yang penting

' _jauhi Hoseok... jangan ada didekatnya, kumohon' – jungkook_

Setelah selesai aku menghela nafas panjang. Kuharap semua akan baik-baik saja. Gadis yang waktu itu juga sudah pindah sekolah, aku tak tau kenapa. Aku menutup mataku dan terbangun lagi saat mendengar notifikasi dari ponselku, dengan segera aku membukanya

' _jjinja?! Kalau begitu sepulang sekolah akan kutemui kau! T-tapi aku tak tau rumahmu...kalau begitu berikan aku alamatmu akan kucari! Kau harus istirahat kalau begitu, tidurlah tapi jangan lupa berikan alamatmu! Cepat sembuh jungkookie!" – Taehyung_

Aku tertawa kecil membacanya. Lalu aku mengetik lagi, memberikan alamat rumahku dan mengirimnya. Aku tau ia sangat keras kepala, ia akan tetap kesini bagaimana pun caranya. Lalu tak lama aku mendengar suara ketukan

"Jungkook-ah! Ayo sarapan!"

Aku segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Lalu aku berjalan menuju dapur dan duduk dimeja makan yang langsung menghadap Yoongi _hyung_ "pagi _hyung_..."

"pagi" ia tersenyum lembut. Ia masih terlihat pucat, tapi aku tau ia akan baik-baik saja.

Jimin _hyung_ meletakkan semangkuk ramen didepan kami. "ramen lagi..." kataku malas melihatnya.

"makan saja" katanya sambil meletakkan mangkuk kosong dan sumit. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Sejak Yoongi _hyung_ kembali, kami hanya bisa makan mie ramen buatan Jimin _hyung_ , itu Karen ia memang payah dalam segala hal, yang ia tau hanya membunuh. Kami bertiga mulai makan bersama, dan entah kenapa sekarang jadi aku dan Jimin _hyung_ yang sering berdebat, dan Yoongi _hyung_ memperhatikan sambil sesekali tertawa, dan itu membuat kami senang.

Setelahnya Jimin _hyung_ berangkat meninggalkan kami. Aku dan Yoongi _hyung_ hanya duduk disofa sambil menonton tv. "Jungkook-ah kau tak masuk sekolah?"

"eugh... aku kurang enak badan" kataku sambil memegang bahuku yang sakit. Ia hanya mengangguk sambil menatap buku yang ia baca. Terkadang ia membuat lagu dari buku yang ia baca, ato mencari kata-kata yang bagus untuk liriknya, meski dalam kondisi yang kurang baik, ia masih bisa membuat music. Kadang aku salut dengan Yoongi _hyung_ , ia bisa segalanya, tapi ia lebih memilih Jimin _hyung_ yang payah itu, heh... _mian_ Jimin _hyung_

Aku hanya menggonta-ganti channel tv ari tadi, dan akhirnya aku putuskan menonton _animal planet,_ aku juga bingung kenapa mau menontonnya. Sudah hampir dua jam aku menonton dan mengubah posisi dudukku, dan entah kenapa aku malah tertidur...

" _maaf! Maafkan aku!"_

" _anak sialan! Kau tau apa yang sudah kau lakukan?! Sudah kukatakan jangan masuk kekamarku! BODOH!"_

" _maaf! Aku minta maaf!"_

" _HARUSNYA KAU MATI SAJA JEON JUNGKOOK!"_

" _maaf! Noona kumohon hentikan! Aku minta maaf aku benar-benar tak tau! Kumohon maafkan aku!"_

" _DASAR KAU! JEON JUNGKOOK!"_

 _Tidak hentikan! Berhenti menyiksaku lagi, aku tak mengerti, kenapa harus begini?! Kumohon hentikan! Itu menyakitkan, darahnya mulai kemana-mana, kumohon hentikan. Noona, hentikan! Kepalaku mulai pusing... aku tak mau mati seperti ini!_

" _JUNGKOOK! Jungkook!..._ JUNGKOOK!"

Aku membuka mataku, aku melihat Yoongi _hyung_ yang menatapku dengan khawatir. Aku segera bangun dan menyadari bajuku basah oleh keringat. Aku mulai memegangi kepalaku, apa-apaan ini?! memimpikannya dua kali?! Ah... dulu lebih parah... bisa setiap aku memejamkan mata mimpi sialan itu muncul, ini masih normal. Aku menatap Yoongi _hyung "_ aku tak apa _hyung_... hanya pusing"

"kau yakin?... kau... mengigau tadi" katanya sambil menginga-ingat

"eum... itu kebiasaanku, kalau sedang sakit" kataku sambil tersenyum, ia hanya mengangguk. Yoongi _hyung_ tak tau apa pun, ia hanya tau aku diadopsi Jimin _hyung_ setelah membunuh kakakku, ia tak terlalu tau tentang diriku atau masa laluku. Aku melirik jam yang ada didinding, sudah hampir pulang sekolah, apa Tae akan datang? Aku kembali berbaring. Tenang... ia akan baik-baik saja. Aku melihat telapak tangan kananku, cih... kau senang sekali mengangguku... _noona..._

Sudah 2 jam berlalu dan semua masih sama, bedanya Yoongi tengah berada dikamarnya dan Jimin _hyung_ , memainkan _keyboard piano_ yang dibeli Jimin _hyung_ untuknya, kadang Yoongi menyelesaikan lagunya dirumah, jadi Jimin _hyung_ membelikannya _Keyboard._ Aku? Masih sama, disofa dan terus melirik jam, apa ia tak akan datang ya?

 _TINGG NONG!_

Aku segera bangkit dengan terburu-buru, lalu membuka pintu. Aku melihat pria dengan rambut coklat halus yang berdiri didepan pintu, ia tersenyum padaku menunjukkan wajah yang dari tadi kutunggu. "Jungkookie..." ia mengangkat sebuah tempat yang ia pedang "aku bawakan kau buah! Kau sudah baikkan?" tanya nya meraih dahiku

"e-eum... lumayan... masuklah Tae..." kataku mempersilakannya masuk.

Ia mengangguk, ia masuk dan melepas sepatunya. Dan berjalan mengikutiku yang sudah menutup pintu menuju ruang tamu_tempat tadi aku menonton tv_ "wah... apartemenmu lumayan luas"

"yah... aku menumpang pada Jimin _hyung_ sebenarnya..." kataku menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal, dan tertawa kaku. Ia mengangguk "duduklah... akan kubuatkan minum"

"a-apa tak apa? Kau kan masih sakit" katanya khawatir

"tak separah tadi pagi kok..." kataku berjalan menuju apur dan membuka _Frezer_ aku temukan satu botol jus jeruk, masih penuh, kelihatannya Jimin _hyung_ baru membelinya. Aku kembali membawa botol jus jeruk dan dua gelas

"maaf aku merepotkan, aku cuma mau menjenguk saja"

"tak apa. Jangan sungkan" aku meletakkan gelas yang sudah kuisi kedepannya. Lalu tak lama Yoongi _hyung_ keluar, kelihatannya ia panic mendengar ada pintu terbuka, aku bisa lihat ekspresi sedikit paniknya

"Yoongi _hyung_ " Tae bangun dan berjalan menuju Yoongi _hyung_. Aku bisa lihat Yoongi _hyung_ menarik nafas lega saat tau siapa yang datang. Tae memeluknya dan melihatnya "kau sudah merasa baikkan _hyung_?" Yoongi _hyung_ mengangguk. "syukurlah" katanya. Setelah mengobrol cukup lama, Yoongi _hyung_ kembali kekamrnya.

Dan aku dan Tae hanya duduk dalam diam. "soo... kau baik baik saja kan?" tanyaku memecahkan keheningan

" _ne..._ tenang semua baik" katanya tersenyum.

Aku merasa aneh, ia mulai menceritakan semua, bahkan pr dan tugas, tapi aku sama sekali tak memperhatikannya. Aku melihatnya dari atas sampai bawah. Aku melihat tangannya, sedikit tertutup oleh coat yang ia gunakan, tapi itu sesuatu. Aku duduk disampingnya "Jungkookie?" aku mengangkat tangan, lalu menurunkan lengan coat sehingga aku bisa melihat tangannya, perban? Tangannya terbalut perban?

"ini kenapa?" tanyaku dingin

"ee... aku jatuh dati tangga saat dirumah, hehehe... jadi terkilir" katanya tersenyum

" _jjinja?_ " tanyaku lagi. Ia mengangguk. Aku melihat matanya, aku tau ia menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi aku tak bisa memaksanya, aku tau ia tak mau membuatku khawatir. Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti. Aku menurunkan tangannya

"maaf membuatmu takut" kataku menunduk

"tak apa... aku tau kau khawatir" katanya.

Setelah 1 jam, Tae pulang. Ia meninggalkan buah-buahan yang telah ia potong tadi untukku. Setelah ia pergi, aku berbaring disofa. Pasti sesuatu telah terjadi. Aku bangkit dan menuju kamarku untuk mengambil ponselku. Aku menghubungi Sehun, karena ia yang masih mau membantuku saat ini. kami sudah berteman sejak dulu, ia juga tau aku seorang pembunuh. Aku menolongnya sekali saat kami kelas 11, aku membantunya menyelamatkan adiknya dari para mafia yang mencoba menagih hutang mendiang ayahnya. Sejak saat itu, ia menjadi dekat denganku, dan ia berjanji akan merahasiakan semuanya. "Sehun-ahh..."

" _jungkook-ah, kau tak masuk? kau sakit, heuh?"_

"sudahlah, tak usah membahas itu. Apa yang terjadi hari ini pada Taehyung"

" _eum... kau benar-benar ingin tau?"_ tanyanya

"suadah katakan saja!"

" _sebenarnya hari ini, Chansung dan Taecyeon datang kekelas, ia berbicara sebentar dengan Tae, lalu mereka pergi, aku tak tau kemana tapi yang jelas bukan untuk berbincang dengan baik-baik. Tapi Jungkook-ah... lebih baik jangan berurusan dengan mereka, kau tau mereka, kan? Aku tau kau bisa mengalahkan mafia, tapi tingkat mereka lebih tinggi dari itu! jadi jangan berfikiran yang aneh!"_ aku tak mendengarnya, aku hanya diam mematung

" _gomawo_ , Sehun-ah..."

" _Yak jeon jungkook! Kau mendengarku kan?! JUNGKO_"_ aku memutuskan panggilan. Lalu melempar ponsel itu kekasur. Sialan kau... jadi mau main-main denganku. Aku mengambil jaket hitamku, tapi kemudian aku menghentikan langkaku saat mendengar suara Yoongi _hyung_

"KYAAA!"

Dengan segera aku keluar, aku melihat Yoongi _hyung_ dilantai terduduk_terjatuh_ dan gelas pecah ada dilantai. " _hyung_! _Gwenchana?!"_ aku segera mendekatinya. Ia mengangguk, lalu ia melihat pecahan kaca, matanya melebar, ia mendengkram bahuku. Air mata mulai mengarir dari matanya. Aku memutuskan memeluk kepalanya, membenamkannya pada dadaku.

"tak apa _hyung_... aku disini... dan Jimin _hyung_ juga akan melindungimu... pasti" ia mulai menangis. Aku tak boleh gegabah, kalau aku meninggalkan Yoongi _hyung_ sendirian dirumah, itu akan berbahaya. Mengingat kondisinya, ia masih belum siap. Aku putuskan mengantarnya menuju kamar. Tak lama ia tertidur dikasur, aku keluar dan membereskan pecahan kaca yang ada dilantai.

Setelah nya aku kembali ke sofa dan berbaring disana, haah... Sebenarnya apa mau mereka? Masalahku sudah penuh hanya karena Hoseok, dan sekarang mereka. Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tae tak akan mau menjawab, aku bangkit dari posisiku. Kalau disekolah, aku bisa dapat masalah lagi... berfikirlah Jeon Jungkook! Pasti ada satu hal yang bisa aku lakukan. Tunggu dulu... tempat itu, iya tempat latihan diluar sekolah, biasanya mereka kesana. Tapi... tidak, aku tak bisa meninggalkan Yoongi _hyung_ sekarang. ARGH! Kepalaku pusing! Lihat saja, mereka kira mereka siapa, akan kubalas mereka! pasti!

SKIP

Aku terbangun mendengar suara Jimin _hyung_. Aku kembali bangun dengan badan yang sakit. Dan melihat segelas coklat hangat dimeja. "kau sudah bangun? Apa tak memipikan hal yang aneh?" tanya Jimin _hyung_

" _aniyo..._ sudah hilang" kataku merenggangkan otot-otot sialanku. Aku meraih gelas dan meletakkannya lagi "panas" kataku meniup tanganku. Jimin _hyung_ hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu tak lama Yoongi _hyung_ keluar

"Jiminie~" ia langsung memeluk Jimin _hyung_ begitu melihatnya. Jimin _hyung_ sih senang-senang saja. Aku kembali menbangambil gelas dan meminum coklat panas itu. setelahnya semua berjalan seperti biasa sampai malam. Besok Jimin _hyung_ ada dirumah, dan besok libur, heh... Tunggu saja...

.

.

.

.

Aku memakai jaket hitam ku lalu berjalan keluar, "kau mau kemana?" aku menengok melihat Jimin _hyung_ dengan handuk disekitar lehernya. 'keluar' kataku sambil melangkah memakai sepatu dan keluar apartemen. Aku mulai berjalan sambil meletakkan kedua tanganku disaku jaket. aku memandang langit biru yang sedikit keabuan karena mendung, kelihatannya akan hujan. Aku menunduk kembali dan berjalan menuju tujuanku. Melewati banyak orang, kadang aku memikirkannya, apa gunanya hidup kalau pada akhirnya kita semua mati? Aku berada disebrang _zebracross_ bersama orang-orang yang tak kukenal, heh... manusia itu aneh. Mereka cuma mencari kesenangan dan tak perduli akan kematian, padahal tak akan gunanya, bahkan kita semua tak tau akan masuk surga atau neraka, ego mereka sangat tinggi dan hanya ingin memenuhi hasrat mereka, kalau semua tak terwujud mereka akan sadar dan berkata 'apa gunanya hidup?' manusia memang aneh.

Setelah lampu penyebrangan berubah hijau aku dan orang-orang itu mulai menyebrang. Banyak hal yang aku ketahui sekarang, kalau harus mati? Kenapa tidak? Toh pada akhirnya kita akan mati kan? Setelah mengetahuinya ada pertanyaan lain muncul, tapi kenapa aku ingin yang lain hidup?... aku memikirkannya selama hidupku, setelah _noona_ meninggal, aku pikir saat itu tak ada gunanya hidup, matipun bukan masalah, tapi aku memahami sesuatu yang lain setelah bertemu Jimin _hyung_ , kasih sayang... aku kira sesuatu seperti itu sudah hilang dalam hidupku, aku menyadari aku mungkin bisa hidup sedikit lagi untuk merasakan semua itu. Lalu Taehyung... awal melihatnya aku fikir, ia anak baik-baik, hidupnya sangat menyenangkan, dan ia terus berjuang demi semua keinginannya. Aku berfikir itu adalah...

Hal Bodoh

Tapi setelah melihatnya lagi, ia benar-benar anak yang kesepian. Seperti diriku yang dulu, aku berfikir ia akan mati, tapi Tae tetap tersenyum apapun yang terjadi, dan aku belajar lagi. Rasa bersyukur. Ia bersyukur karena masih bisa bernafas, Ia bersyukur punya Seokjin _hyung_ dan Namjoon _hyung_ yang menyayanginya. Dan... aku... mulai berfikir ingin hidup lebih lama, meski itu cuma dengannya. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa aku rela mati untuk orang yang kusayangi, itu karena... hanya melihatnya tersenyum... aku sudah merasa hidup, jadi tak masalah jika aku mati, kalau itu untuknya...

Aku tersenyum, haah... aku jadi bicara hal membosankan. Tujuanku bukan untuk ceramah, kan? Aku menghela nafas panjang. Aku berjalan menuju sebuah bangun dengan Papan nama besar diatasnya, aku membuka pintu lebar itu dan melihat orang yang sedang aku cari...

"Jungkook-ah?!" Nichkhun mendekatiku "kau baik? Kenapa kau kesini?" tanyanya

"Urusanku bukan denganmu..." aku terdiam dan melihat dua orang dibelakangnya, "tapi mereka" kataku menunjuk Chansung dan Taecyeon. Aku mendekati mereka berdua "apa yang kalian lakukan dengan Tae?"

"Tae? Tae... oh! Anak aneh itu... tak ada" jawab Chansung

"hanya membuatnya takut" kata Taecyeon, lalu tertawa bersama Chansung. Aku memegang pundak Taecyeon, menyelengkat kedua kakinya saat lengah dan berakhir dengan suara hantaman keras dilantai. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur

"kau!" aku menghindari Chansung. Menahan tangannya dan memutar badannya hingga berbalik lalu memelintir tangannya, dan menahan punggungnya dengan kaki kananku "Arggghh! Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" katanya saat aku menari tangannya dan menimbulkan suara retakan, lalu aku membiarkannya terbaring dilantai sambil memegangi tangannya.

" _YAK!"_ Nichkhun langsung mencengkaram kerah bajuku dengan kedua tangannya "sebenarnya apa mau mu?!"

"mauku? Heh... tanyakan itu pada kedua teman 'baik' mu itu, apa yang sudah mereka lakukan? Jangan hanya karena Tae bukan dari keluarga yang baik, bukan berarti ia anak yang tak baik juga, iya kan?" aku menatapnya "kalian juga manusia... apa Tae itu hewan sehingga bisa diperlakukan seperti itu?! apa pantas ia dibedakan padahal ia juga lahir dari Rahim seorang ibu?" ia perlahan mengendurkan cengkramannya, menelan semua omonganku. Aku segera menepis tangannya "dengar... jika kalian... membuat Tae menangis... atau mengeluarkan satu tetes air mata sekali pun... kalian beberurusan denganku. Tak peduli siapa kalian, dan apa dampaknya bagiku..." aku perlahan berjalan keluar dari sana "Dan satu hal untuk mu Nichkhun _hyung_..." aku berbalik dan mata kami bertemu kembali "Hati-hatilah pada Hoseok... ia bukan orang sembarangan" kataku, ia hanya menatapku bingung. Lalu aku keluar dari tempat itu

Aku tau Nichkhun _hyung_ berusana mencari tau soal Hoseok, ia selalu bersikap aneh saat melihat Hoseok, aku tak tau kenapa. Aku mengehela nafas panjang, rasanya sedikit lega. Awalnya aku berniat membawa tongkat bisbol besi dan memukul kedua orang itu sampai mati, tapi ada Nichkhun _hyung_ , ia tak tau apa-apa soal masalahnya.

SKIP

"aku pulang..." aku masuk dan mengunci pintu. Lalu duduk dan membuka sepatuku.

"Jungkooie!"

Aku terkejut saat seseorang memelukku dari belakang. I-itu Tae, seketika wajahku memerah. "t-tae?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"makan malam bersama! _Kajja!"_

"makan apa?" aku langsung ditarik oleh Tae langsung menuju dapur, disana sangat terang da nada Jimin _hyung_ , Yoongi _hyung_ , Seokjin _hyung_ dan Namjoon _hyung_. "he?" aku mulai bingung

"Jungkook-ah! Kau sudah kembali!" sapa Seokjin _hyung_.

"kenapa semua ada disini?" tanyaku

"apa kau lupa? Sebentar lagi natal. Jadi aku dan Jinseok memutuskan makan mlam bersama dirumahmu, dan kebetulan Tae juga tau rumahmu dan ia juga yang menyarankan disini" jelas Namjoon _hyung_

Aku langsung melihat Tae, ia berpura-pura tak tau. Ah iya... sebentar lagi natal dan ujian tengah semester meski ujiannya masih cukup lama, tak disangka sudah lama aku bersama Tae. "Ah! Lihat saljunya mulai turun!" kata Tae langsung melihat kearah jendela. Salju pertama turun...

Pantas sejak tadi dingin sekali! Dan aku hanya memakai jaket tipis! Sialan! Kalau ingat sebenar lagi natal tadi aku membawa syal!

"makan siap!" Seokjin membawa makan utama. Ayam panggang. Kami semua takjub melihatnya. "Jungkook-ah... cepat mandi, ganti baju dan kita makan bersama"

"b-baik" aku segera menuju kamar, dan membuka semua pakaianku. Menyalakan _Shower_ dengan suhu hangat. Tak kusangka mereka akan datang, kalau difikir, sudah banyak hal yang terjadi selama bersama Tae, dan banyak hal yang mulai terlihat dari Hoseok. Aku harus mulai menambah kewaspadaanku, dia benar-benar tak main-mian soal menyakiti siapa saja yang ada didekat Jimin _hyung_. Aku yakin ia akan melakukan hal lain lagi... aku masih tak mengerti maksutnya. Argh... sudahlah...

Aku keluar setelah mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana coklat. Aku berjalan menuju dapur dan melihat mereka tertawa menceritakan hal-hal masing-masing. Perlahan aku tersenyum, orang-orang ini... bagaimana pun caranya aku akan melindungi mereka semua pasti! "Jungkookie!" Tae melambai padaku, dan akhirnya aku ikut bergabung dan duduk disamping Jimin _hyung_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC/END?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Blood** _ **©IndiahRahmawati**_

 **(KookV, MinYoon, NamJin) | T**

 **Angst, Crime, Drama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Empat...

Iya empat

Empat minggu telah berlalu setelah natal dan tahun baru, dan sekarang sudah memasuki tahun 2017, waktu benar-benar cepat berlalu, selama itu tak ada hal aneh terjadi, aku dan Tae masih bersama kemana-mana, dan sebentar lagi akan diadakan ujian tengah semester dibulan februari. Hmm benar-benar cepat... meski masih ada semester genap tapi rasanya seperti berpisah dengan Tae sudah sangat dekat, hmm apa? Chansung dan Taecyeon? Mereka baik, kecuali... Taecyeon mengalami cedera kepala jadi ia tak bisa ikut Taekwondo lagi, dan Chansung tangannya patah jadi ia juga tak bisa ikut Taekwondo lagi, heh! Sekarang aku merasa bersalah... bukan untuk kedua orang itu melainkan Nichkhun... ia berusaha keras selama ini tapi semua sia-sia karena dua orang terbaiknya pergi.

Harusnya aku tak berbuat lebih dari itu. Aku menghela nafas sambil meringkuk dimejaku, karena ini tahun dengan angka 7 bagaimana kalau buat semua baik? Hng? Bagaimana kalau kita akhiri saja ceritanya lagi pula tak ada yang harus diceritakan, iya kan? Ok sampai sini ya...

Bye~ bye~

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Blood** _ **©IndiahRahmawati**_

 **(KookV, MinYoon, NamJin) | T**

 **TAEHYUNG SIDE**

* * *

Namaku Kim Taehyung...

Sejak kecil aku tak tau namanya kasih sayang orang tua, dan entah kenapa setiap aku masuk kesekolah semua memandangiku dengan tatapan aneh, saat aku kecil banyak orang tua yang mengindari anaknya dariku, saat itu aku masih kecil, jadi aku tak tau apa pun.

Saat masuk sekolah dasar aku selalu menemukan sepatuku diselokan sekolah, akhirnya aku selalu pulang tanpa mengenakan alas kaki, aku selalu melihat ayah bertengkar dengan ibu, dan kadang membuatku tak tidur semalaman, hanya...

Seokjin _hyung_

Ia kakakku, ia selalu bersamaku, menjemputku setiap pulang sekolah, bermain denganku, atau menceritakan padaku cerita yang selalu membuatku tertidur saat ayah dan ibu bertengkar, dan bahkan mengatakan lelucon payahnya, aku sangat menyayanginya. Tapi ayah dan ibu bercerai saat aku kelas 5 sd, dan aku kehilangan orang yang berarti bagiku...

"Taehyung-ah... ini ibu barumu..."

Ibu? aku melihat seorang wanita yang kelihatannya sama dengan guru tk-ku, ia tersenyum padaku dan mengusap kepalaku, aku tak suka. Hari-hari kami biasa, dan aku selalu menapat bully-an dari anak-abak dikelas

"Maaf Tae, tapi ibu dan ayahku bilang jangan mendekatimu..."

"hei lihat! Itu Alien aneh! Alien aneh! Alien aneh!"

"Hahahaha! Lihat ia menangis!"

"Alien punya air mata ya?!"

"Siapa yang mau bermain denganmu Alien aneh!"

Aku hanya bisa diam, diam dan menangis. Aku tak bisa melawan, aku tak punya kekuatan, aku terlalu takut. Kasus ayahku semakin menyeruak, dan aku semakin disingkirkan, aku pindah sekolah kejepang saat ayah ada urusan bisnis disana, jadi selama kelas 6 sd aku berada ditempat lain, disana menyenangkan, meski aku tak mengerti apa yang mereka ucapkan, tapi aku senang, tak ada yang tau aku jadi aku merasa hidup lagi, sampai...

" _kau jadi anak pengusaha korupsi itu?!"_

" _korupsi? Katanya kalau tertangkap bisa dihukum mati"_

" _jadi dia bukan anak baik-baik ya?"_

" _yah sayang sekali, aku sudah suka dengannya"_

Mereka membicarakanku, setelah cukup lama disana dan lulus kami kembali kekorea. Aku menyendiri lagi dikamarku. Sampai aku tau Jin _hyung_ datang!

Jin _hyung_!

Saat itu dengan segera aku menuju ruangan ayah karena aku tau Jin _hyung_ ada disana. Dan tanpa sengaja aku melihatnya

"BERANINYA KAU! KAU DAN IBUMU SAMA SAJA! JANGAN HARAP AMBIL TAEHYUNG DARIKU!"

"MEMANGNYA TAE BAHAGIA DENGANMU! BIARKAN AKU MENGAMBILNYA, BREKSEK!" Ayah memukul Jin _hyung_ habis-habisan, tapi Jin _hyung_ masih berdiri dan menarik kemeja ayah "APA PUN YANG TERJADI! AKU AKAN BAWA TAE BERSAMAKU!"

"SINGKIRKAN TANGAN KOTORMU ITU!" Ayah menepis Jin _hyung_ dan memukulnya lagi sampai ia jatuh. Aku tau Jin _hyung_ itu payah berkelahi, ia tak akan menang dari ayah.

Aku menangis, aku tak bisa berbuat apa pun. Suara rebut terus terjadi tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa pun, aku kembali kekamarku dan memeluk kedua lututku. Tak lama Jin _hyung_ memasuki ruanganku, "Tae-ah!" ia memelukku dan aku membalasnya. Aku melihat wajahnya yang teluka dan ia hanya berkata mengalami kecelakaan kemarin, aku hanya diam

"tae mulai hari ini, kita pergi dari rumah terkutuh ini... dan menjalani hidup bersama"

Sejak saat itu aku dan Jin _hyung_ meninggalkan rumah ayah. Dan setelah sampai aku sadar ibu telah meninggal karena sakit, dan Jin _hyung_ memiliki seorang kekasih bernama Kim Namjoon, Namjoon _hyung_ pria yang baik, ia cukup sabar menghadapi Jin _hyung_ yang keras kepala, mereka menjalankan restoran peninggalan ibuku, aku senang. Dan saat itu aku berfikir akan memulai hidup baru

ternyata tidak...

"AHAHA! Bodoh! Siapa juga yang mau kau bergabung dengan kami! Dasar aneh!"

Mereka semua masih membully ku, aku ditolah lagi. Setiap akhir kelas aku selalu pindah, tapi tetap saja menerima perlakukan yang sama bahkan sampai SMA, diSMA-ku yang lama, aku putuskan menutup diri, dan tak berkomunikasi dengan siapa pun.

Ah! Aku ingat satu kejadian dulu...

Saat itu aku pulang sekolah pada malam hari, karena teman-teman menyembunyikan tasku dan aku mencarinya hingga malam, saat melewati sebuah gang yang biasa aku lewati, aku tak sengaja menabrak seseorang " _m-mianhamnida"_ kataku langsung membungkuk

"hmm? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Aku langsung mengangkat wajahku dan melihat orang itu. Sudut matanya tajam, bibir pink sempurnya, dengan rambut hitam kelam dan kulit putih, aku terdiam sejenak menatapnya yang sedikit berantakan, lalu melihat pakaian yang ia kenakan...

Pakaian polisi

"ee... a-aku biasa pulang lewat sini" kataku sedikit takut karena tau ia polisi

"oh... disini gang gelap, tak baik jika kau kesini sendirian" katanya dengan nada cukup dingin

"eh... habis ini jalan tercepat" kataku menggaruk belakang kepalaku. Ia sempat melihatku dari atas hingga bawah, aku jadi berfikir akan ditangkap karena ketahuan kabur atau yang lain, padahal aku cuma mau pulang

"pergilah, ini bukan tempat yang baik untukmu, lain kali pilih jalan dengan banyak lampu" katanya

Aku mengangguk "baik..." aku melihat disampingnya terdapat banyak kantong plastic hitam yang terlihat penuh "ee... kalo boleh tau, anda sedang apa?" tanyaku ragu

Ia menatap kantong plastic disampingnya, entah kenapa ia tersenyum mencurigakan saat itu "hanya membuang 'sampah' " katanya menatapku

Aku sedikit merinding "ehehe... aku rasa _hyung_ -ku akan cemas mencariku, aku pulang dulu" Dengan cepat aku berlari dan menghindarinya, ia masih tersenyum aneh dan aku tak memperdulikannya, setelahnya aku bersikap biasa seperti tak ada apapun yang terjadi.

Semua setelahnya, aku bertemu denganmu, Jeon Jungkook. Saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu, kau mungkin tak akan mengingatku tapi aku mengingatmu dengan jelas...

" _kau tak apa?"_

Karena itu aku putuskan mendekatimu, dan akhirnya kita bisa berbicara secara wajar. Sampai aku melihatmu membunuh orang-orang itu, itu pertama kalinya aku melihat seseorang terbunuh didepanku, bau darah membuatku mau muntah, aku bisa melihat wajah gemetarmu begitu melihatku sangat ketakutan, saat kau pergi aku ingin mengejarmu tapi bau darah membuatku pusing dan semua menjadi gelap untukku.

Dan saat aku terbangun aku sudah berada dikamarku...

"Tae-ah! Kau sadar?" Jin _hyung_ langsung memelukku ketika aku keluar kamar

"bagaimana aku bisa disini?"

"ada seorang polisi datang dan mengantarmu kesini" katanya, aku hanya diam dan bingung. Setelahnya, Jungkook terlihat menghindariku, tapi aku tak suka ini. aku tak mau kehilanganmu untuk kedua kalinya! Dan aku menemuinya, meski ia mengatakan hal yang buruk, tapi...

"Aku tak peduli! Kau pembunuh atau orang gila sekali pun! Aku cuma mau kau berada disisiku! Kumohon!... Jangan... pergi..."

Menangis, hanya itu yang ku tau. Aku tak bisa bayangkan aku kembali dalam kegelapan itu lagi, aku tak mau. Setiap mengingatnya membuatku takut, aku selalu takut, tapi kau yang membuatku kuat, aku selalu mengingatmu, bahkan tak seditik pun aku pernah lupa, Karena kau aku bisa bertahan hingga sekarang. Tapi kalau harus kehilangan mu lagi...

" _mungkin... kita tak bisa melihatnya lagi..."_

Karena itu... Jangan pernah pergi...

Aku mengira semua akan berakhir, tapi semua kenangan hancur lagi.

Restorannya terbakar...

Melihat Jin _hyung_ terbaring dirumah sakit membuatku sakit, Aku sangat berharap bisa menggantikan posisinya saat itu, tapi setelah ia sadar itu semakin membuatku sakit. Ia tak berhenti menatap ruangan Namjoon _hyung_. Itu semakin membuatku tak bisa berkata apa pun, aku juga melihat Namjoon _hyung_ , aku sempat berdoa untuk menukarkan nyawaku saja saat itu, aku tak bisa melihat Jin _hyung_ bersedih lagi.

Sayangnya semua tak beres begitu saja, saat Namjoon _hyung_ sadar...

Yoongi _hyung_ koma

Aku dan Jungkook menemukannya dengan banyak luka bersama Jimin _hyung_ _kakak Jungkook_. Entah kenapa aku pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat, tapi aku tak mengingatnya. Dan setelahnya Jungkook menjadi pendiam, ia selalu bersikap dingin setelahnya, aku sering melihatnya menatap dingin pada Hoseok, aku juga tak tau kenapa...

Ini pertama kalinya Jungkook tak masuk. aku dengar ia sakit dan itu membuatku sedikit khawatir. Ok! Hari ini aku akan kerumahnya. Aku hanya duduk dikelas sambil membaca buku, lalu dua pria datang mendekatiku.

"Yak... kau Kim Taehyung kan?" tanya saah seorang dari mereka. aku hanya bisa mengangguk "Bisa kau ikut kami?" aku tak menolaknya, aku hanya mengikuti mereka sampai atap sekolah. Lalu setelahnya satu orang dari mereka mendorongku ketembok, punggungku rasanya mau patah, Tanganku ditarik olehnya dan diangkat keatas "wah... wah... jadi ini si aneh yang orang bicarakan itu?" kata orang yang berbicara denganku pertama kali

"k-kena_"

Orang yang lain memukulku cukup kuat diperut, ia melepas tanganku dan dengan cepat aku jatuh dan memegangi perutku."kau tau? Ayahku bangkrut gara-gara ayahmu! Dan sekrang kau mencoba menghancurkan klub kami?! Heh! Jangan harap!" orang itu menendangku hingga aku terbaring dilantai, yang memukulku datang dan mengangkat tanganku kengan kuat "dengar ya... jangan coba-coba mengadu pada siapa pun... atau tanganmu akan benar-benar patah" katanya mengangkat daguku. Lalu mereka membiarkanku berbaring dilantai.

Sakit!

Kenapa mereka melakukkan ini padaku...

Klub? Apa maksut mereka... Klub taekwondo yang Jungkook ikuti?

Argh...

Aku melihat pergelagan tanganku yang membiru, Arkh... Jungkook tak boleh mengetahuinya.

Dengan susah payah aku bangun dan kembali kekelas. Sesampainya dirumah aku mendapat amukan Jin _hyung_ karena aku penuh luka, aku berbohong kepadanya kalau aku jatuh dari tangga. Dan setelahnya aku pergi menuju rumah Jungkook. Beruntung aku mendapat alamatnya...

Dan pada akhirnya ia mengetahuinya, tapi aku tak menceritakan yang sebenarnya padanya, aku tak mau membuatnya khawatir, atau yang lebih parahnya, ia akan membunuh kedua temannya itu...

Aku akan pastikan semua akan baik-baik saja, besok? Hmm... aku tau! Karena sebentar lagi natah! Lebih baik makan malam bersama, iya! Akan kupastikan semua baik akan kubuat makan malam dirumahnya.

"Makan malam? Kedengarannya bagus? Bagaimana menurutmu Namjoon-ie?"

"boleh"

YESS!

Akhirnya aku dan Seokjin dan Namjoon _hyung_ kerumah Jungkook, sayangnya disana hanya ada Yoongi _hyung_ dan Jimin _hyung_ , setelah kami mengobrol cukup lama, aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka, dengan segera aku mendekatinya "Jungkook-iee!" aku memeluknya dan menariknya menuju dapur.

Hari itu hari paling baik yang pernah kualami, meski mendapat berbagai macam masalah, aku rasa aku akan baik-baik saja, aku bahagia. Aku bersyukur bersama kalian semua...

Kecuali...

Dengan semua masalah yang terjadi setelahnya...

Aku tak mau, tapi aku tak bisa menghidarinya...

Tapi kenapa...

a-aku...

aku tak mau membunuh siapa pun!

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC/END?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Blood** _ **©IndiahRahmawati**_

 **(KookV, MinYoon, NamJin) | T**

 **Angst, Crime, Drama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku membuka mataku dan bangun dari posisi tidurku. Melirik jam yang ada didinding kamarku, dan menguap setelahnya. Entah kenapa waktu benar-benar cepat, argh! Kepalaku pusing harus belajar untuk ujian. Ah iya... Kalian masih disana? Membaca ini? sudah kukatakan tak akan ada yang terjadi, jadi pergi lah. Aku turun dari kasurku dan menuju kamar mandi, Entah kenapa belakangan hari ini Hoseok tak membuat ulah. Apa ia sudah menyerah?

Aku keluar setelah mandi dan segera mengganti pakaianku. Mengenakan segaram dengan rapi, lalu mengambil tas bejalan keluar kamar. Aku menyapa Yoongi _hyung_ dan Jimin _hyung_ , lalu pergi setelah mengambil rotiku "aku berangkat!" Aku keluar setelah mengenakan sepatu, berjalan keluar apartemen dan berjalan menuju halte. Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan membalas chat dari Tae yang baru saja masuk. Aku tersenyum sendiri melihatnya, tak lama seorang ibu dan anaknya yang memegang sebuah balon merah, mereka tampak menunggu juga disampingku. Aku menyapa sang anak yang terlihat senang berjalan bersama ibunya. Kami menunggu dihalte itu bersama, sampai aku lihat sang ibu tampak mengambil sesuatu ditasnya. Sang anak dilepas, dan tak sengaja aku lihat sebuah balon melintas disampingku, lalu aku menengok dan menemukan sang anak mengejar balon itu menuju jalan. Aku terkejut saat melihat sebuah mobil melaju kencang

"AWAS!"

Dengan cepat aku menangkap anak itu, memeluknya, dan membiarkan sebuah hantaman keras menabrak punggungku. Aku terlempat dan...

 _ **TTTIIIINGGG!**_

Aw! Kepalaku berdengung kucup keras. Sepertinya kepalaku menghantam aspal jalan. Suara teriakan samar terdengar, kelihatannya itu sang ibu. Pandanganku mulai kabur, aku lihat sang anak diamankan sang ibu. Aku melihat orang-orang mengelilingiku, mereka tampak panik, tapi aku tak bisa dengar apa yang mereka katakan. Kepalaku semakin pusing, dan pandanganku mulai menggelap. Rasanya... semua menjadi gelap...

" _yak... kau tak apa?" Aku melihat seorang anak yang terduduk sendiri dibawah pohon. Aku tak mengerti, mulutku berbicara sendiri "kau terluka! Biar aku obati" aku lihat luka dilututnya, tubuhku bergerak sendiri, dan entah kenapa ada satu plester disaku celanaku. "nah... hufft~" aku meniup luka itu "sudah tak apa kan?" aku melihat anak itu, ia mengusap air matanya dan mengangguk. Entah kenapa aku malah mengusap kepalanya dan tersenyum "sudah jangan menangis lagi..."_

 _Apa ini? aku tak mengerti? Kenapa aku melakukannya? Siapa anak itu? dan kenapa aku menolongnya? Kenapa ia terluka?_

" _gomawo... jungkookie..."_

Tubuhku semakin melayang, kepalaku benar-benar pusing. Perlahan aku mendengar suara samar-samar, aku membuka mataku perlahan, pandanganku masih kabur, tapi tak lama semua menjadi jelas. Aku lihat jelas wajah Taehyung, dan Jimin _hyung_. Wajah mereka benar-benar terlihat khawatir, bahkan aku bisa lihat Taehyung habis menangis. "Tae...-ah... Jim... _hyung_..." rasanya suaraku tertahan

"Syukurlah..." Taehyung mulai menangis.

"Argh... kau hampir membuatku gila!" kata Jimin _hyung_ langsung terduduk disampingku.

A-apa? Kenapa aku tak bisa mengingat apa pun? "a-apa.. yang terjadi?" tanyaku melihat sebuah infus ada ditanganku

"kau tertabrak oleh mobil, dan kau pingsan setelahnya" jelas Taehyung. Aku mengingatnya, anak itu? Argh! Kepalaku kembali pusing "J-jungkookie! Kau tak apa?" Taehyung terlihat panic

" _ne,_ bagaimana anak itu?" tanya ku begitu pusing itu mulai menghilang

"dia baik-baik saja, polisi sudah mengamankannya dan sopir mobil" kata Jimin "dia pria mabuk jadi kami mengamankannya untuk dimintai keteangan" lanjut Jimin sambil melihat kearahku

Aku mengangguk dan melihat Taehyung, aku menggenggam tangannya dan membuatnya melihat kearahku "aku tak apa... sungguh" kataku dengan senyuman yang membuatnya membaik

"yak... kau sudah dua kali masuk kesini?! Bisakah berhenti membuat orang khawatir?!" tanya Jimin _hyung_ sedikit kesal

" _mian hyung_ , diamana Yoongi _hyung_?" tanyaku, melihat Yoongi tak berada disamping Jimin _hyung_.

"ia dirumah bersama Jin _hyung_ , aku memintanya datang untuk menjaga Yoongi. Ia memaksa ikut tapi aku memintanya tetap dirumah" jawab Jimin _hyung_

Aku tau, ia sekarang jauh lebih waspada setelah kasus waktu itu. Aku menunduk, memikirkan betapa gilanya Jimin _hyung_ saat itu, rasanya kepalaku sedikit sakit. Aku melihat Taehyung yang hanya bisa diam mengusap air matanya. Aku mengeratkan tanganku dan membuatnya nyaman. Aku tersenyum lembut begitu ia melihatku.

SKIP

Sial... aku tak boleh keluar karena tubuhku belum pulih seutuhnya. Kalau begini bagaimana caraku mengawasi Hoseok?! Bagaimana jika dia berani menyentuh Tae? Cih! Aku tak suka kalau hanya diam disini! Aku berusaha menutup mataku dan tidur. Tak lama pendengaranku menjadi 2 kali lebih tajam, aku bisa dengan seseorang berjalan kesini. Aku segera bangun begitu orang itu membuka pintu

"yo..."

"Hoseok..." aku menatapnya tajam, ia seperti biasa menunjukan senyuman sialannya itu.

"aku cuma mau menengok keadaanmu, kau malah bersiap dingin" katanya menutup pintu dan menjadikannya sandaran "bagaimana keadaanmu, heuh?" tanyanya lagi. Aku tak menjawab, hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan pembunuhku. "kelihatannya kau baik... ah! Iya, aku baru ingat... apa kau ingat, Kang Songjin?" ia menatapku, dan aku hanya diam sambil mengingat wajah orang yang membuat Jimin _hyung_ benar-benar gila "dia datang padaku, dan berteriak mengatakan akan membunuh keluarga Park..."

Aku terkejut "dan... kau menerimanya..." Aku mulai buka suara dengan nada dingin

Ia tersenyum "karena _hyung_ mu, adalah targetku. Untuk apa aku menolak?" Aku dengan cepat bangkit, meraih vas bunga di meja, dan memukul Hoseok dengan vas itu. Aku tak peduli dengan infus yang tercabut paksa dari tanganku, saat ia terjatuh aku menduduki perutnya dan mengarahkan sisa pecahan ditanganku keurat nadi lehernya

"kau sudah membuatku muak!"

Hoseok tersenyum dengan darah mengalir pada pelipisnya "ahahaha! Lihat ekspresimu... kau fikir aku akan takut?" Aku memukulnya dan tangan kosong, dan mengarahkan serpihan vas itu lagi

"aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu... aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu sekarang!" Emosi mulia merasukiku

"kalau kau membunuhku, kau tak akan tau kenyataan soal _hyung_ -mu itu... kenyataan tentang tunangannya, kakak kandungmu" kata-kata itu membuatku diam terkejut

"a-apa... apa maksutmu?"

Hoseok tersenyum kembali, ia mendorong bahuku dan membalik posisi dengan mudah. Kedua tanganku ditahan olehnya "kau fikir... apa alasan kedua orang tuamu meninggal, heuh?" Hoseok membuang serpihan vas ditanganku, lalu meraih kerah baju rumak sakit yang kukenakan lalu memukulku dengan tangan kosong. "kecelakaan? Kau fikir itu hanya sekedar kecelakaan?" lanjutnya

Aku terdiam, tiba-tiba ingatan mengenaik kakakku kembali, kata-kata yang selalu benci aku dengar. Aku berusaha tak peduli dan meraih kerah bajunya. Mengangkat kepalaku dan membenturkannya dengan kepalanya, ia terjatuh kesamping dan dengan cepat aku duduk diatasnya kembali, memkulnya tiga hingga empat kali "itu bohong! Semua bohong!". Hoseok menahan tanganku untuk pukulan kelima, dan berusaha melawan. Ia dengan cepat meraih leherku dan membantingku kelantai "ARGH!"

"bohong?" Hoseok tertawa pelan, tanpa peduli wajah penuh darah miliknya "kau fikir aku berbohong? Yang harus kau katakan itu hanya pada _hyung_ -mu itu... kau fikir apa yang dia katakan selama ini benar, heuh?" Hoseok mencekikku, aku tak bisa bernafas! Tanpa sadar aku melihat sebuah pecahan vas bunga yang kupul pada kepala Hoseok tadi. Dengan cepat aku meraihnya dan menancapkannya pada lengan Hoseok yang mencekikku. Ia terkejut dan menyingkir sambil memegangi lengannya.

Aku menjauh dan terbatuk begitu Hoseok melepaskanku. Aku melihatnya dengan wajah kesakitan melepas paksa pecahan vas di lengannya.

 _ **KRRK!**_

Rasanya bahuku retak, aku memeganginya begitu berasakan tulang-bahuku bergeser. Aku lupa tubuhku baru saja terhantam sebuah mobil. Mataku masih fokus padanya, kami sama-sama kesakitan saat ini. "apa-maksutmu..." aku mencoba memulai bicara

Ia tersenyum sambil memegangi lengannya "sudah kukatakan... kau tak bisa percaya pada siapa pun... bahkan _hyung_ mu sendiri... meski ia bukan _hyung_ kandungmu" Katanya dengan nafas tak karuan. "aku tak mengerti... kau bisa percaya pada _psychophat_ busuk! Seperti dia..."

" _hyung_ -mu juga melakukan kesalahan... apa kau tau rasanya mengetahui orang yang kau sayangi dilecehkan oleh orang asing?" aku membela Jimin _hyung_.

" _hyung_ ku bukan tipe seperti itu..."

"seperti itulah aku tak bisa percaya pada omonganmu..." Kata-kataku membuatnya terdiam. Ia perlahan tertawa, lalu menatapku

"ku rasa kita punya jalan masing-masing..." Hoseok bangkit dan masih memegangi tangannya yang terluka "Kalau begitu... kita lakukan cara kita masing-masing... aku akan tetap membunuh _hyung_ mu bagaimana pun caranya... dan kau... pikirkan baik-baik omonganku..." Hoseok tersenyum, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jaket yang ia kenakan. Aku terkejut menyadari benda yang ia lempar. Sebuah kampsul bius. Kapsul itu mengeluarkan asap dengan cepat, aku bisa lihat Hoseok keluar tepat saat asap memenuhi ruangan. Pandanganku kembali kabur, dengan pandangan yang kurang jelas semua kembali menghitam bagiku.

.

.

"UWAA!" Aku terbangun dengan keringat membajiri tubuku "ARGH!" Bahu kananku benar-benar menyiksaku. Aku langsung memegangi begitu bangun secara tiba-tiba.

"kau sadar?"

Aku melihat Jimin _hyung_ duduk disamping tempat tidurku. Rasanya aku hampir mati kalau sadar ia ada disampingku. "ada apa?"

"ada apa? Aku yang harusnya bertanya ada apa? Kenapa pecahan vas dimana-mana, kau terluka, terbaring dilantai... dan apa yang terjadi hingga bahu-mu retak heuh?!" Jimin _hyung_ bangkit dari duduknya dan menatapku "cctv rusak, jadi kami tak tau apa yang terjadi padamu..."

Aku terdiam, argh! Kepalaku terlalu pusing memikirkan apa yang terjadi. "arkh... aku tak ingat... aku ingat memegang vas dan memecahkannya... tapi aku tak ingat setelahnya..." aku menjawabnya dengan jujur dan menatap Jimin _hyung_ "ku rasa... aku mencoba pergi ketoilet dan tak sadarkan diri..."

"haah... Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, kau _hanya_ perlu menghubungiku... atau panggil perawat! Jangan membahayakan dirimu sendiri... kau tak ingat sudah ditabrak mobil 2 kali?! Ketiga kalinya kau sudah pasti mati!" Jimin _hyung_ tampak sangat khawatir saat ini. Aku hanya terdiam, dan mengatakan kalau tubuhku akan 'baik-baik saja'.

Jimin _hyung_ hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan terduduk disampingku, ia menatapku dengan pandangan khawatir. Ia memegang pundakku "argh! Sakit!" kataku

" _m-mian!_ " ia segera menjauhkan tangannya. Jimin kembali menarik nafas "kau harus janji, katakan semuanya padaku..." katanya cukup serius, aku mengangguk dengan pasti. Jimin _hyung_ tersenyum dan bangkit dari duduknya. "aku harus pergi... berjanjilah! Jangan beranjak dari kasur apa pun yang terjadi!" kata Jimin _hyung_ dengan nada tinggi. Aku mengangguk dan melambaikan tanganku saat Jimin _hyung_ pergi, sebelum menutup pintu, aku bisa lihat dia terkejut melihat seseorang disana. Tak lama setelah Jimin _hyung_ pergi, Nichkhun muncul dan memasuki kamar rawatku.

"yo..." sapanya datar. Aku melihatnya, ini tak seperti biasanya. Ia duduk dikursi yang diduduki Jimin _hyung_ tadi "kau sudah membaik?" tanya-nya

"yah... maunya begitu... tapi_" Aku memegangi pundak kananku, dan menunjukkan-nya perban yang melilit disana "aku dapat kecelakaan tambahan..."

Ia tersenyum, tapi senyuman kosong. Ini bukan dirinya biasanya "heh... kau ini selalu ceroboh..." lanjutnya, kami terdiam cukup lama sampai ia membuka mulutnya lagi "sebenarnya... aku kesini untuk meminta tolong..." Nichkhun menatapku

Pandangan yang belum pernah kulihat, ini tak pernah menatap seseorang dengan tatapan seperti itu. "ada apa..." tanyaku cukup serius

Ia terdiam "adikku... diculik oleh penagih hutang ayahku..." Aku cukup terkejut mendengarnya. "ia satu-satunya adikku, setelah kematian ibu... adik pertamaku juga meninggal setelahnya... ayah kami jadi stress berat dan membutuhkan banyak uang untuk mengurusku dan adik terakhirku... dan kemarin mereka datang dan menangkap adikku..." Nichkhun tampak sangat tersiksa menceritakannya. Ia melihatku "a-aku... sangat minta tolong! Selamatkan adikku!"

Aku semakin terkejut "kenapa harus aku?" tanyaku begitu menatap matanya. Ia merupakan ketuaku, ia yang melatihku Taekwondo, kenapa dia yang meminta tolong padaku?

Nichkhun terdiam "setelah melihatmu watu itu..." Nichkhun ingat saat Jungkook mengalahkan kedua temannya didepan matanya sendiri "aku menyadari satu hal..." Ia menatapku kembali "kau punya ambisi yang kuat... pandangan itu... tatapan yang menyudutkan seseorang, kau punya satu hal yang tak aku punya... dendam" ia menatapku dengan serius "karena itu aku butuh bantuanmu..." Nichkhun menunduk kembali

Aku berfikir sejenak "aku tak bisa apa-apa karena _hyung_ ku melarangku... jadi..."

"aku mohon! Tolong!" Nichkhun terduduk dilantai dan bersimpuh didepanku. Aku cukup terkejut melihatnya "apa pun akan kuberikan! Tolong selamatkan adikku!"

Aku semakin bingung, aku menatap infus yang ada dilengan kananku. Setelah mempertimbangkan banyak hal, aku putuskan melepaskan infus tersebut, dan mendekati Nichkhun. Aku memegang pundaknya dan membuatnya menatapku "aku akan usahan..." jawabku singkat dan itu membuatnya menangis. Ia menggenggam tanganku

"terima kasih..." ia kembali menangis dan menunduk.

Sebenarnya ini hal gila, aku juga pasti mendapat amukan dari Jimin _hyung_ lagi. Tapi, melihat Nichkhun yang seperti itu, aku jadi tidak tega melihatnya. Ia bukan tipe orang yang gampang memohon kepada orang lain atau menyerah terhadap sesuatu, melihatnya memohon dengan sangat membuatku tak tahan. "tapi... aku tak mungkin pergi sendirian dengan tubuh ini..." Ia menatapku kembali "kau bantu aku... keluar dari sini, dan kita selamatkan adikmu itu..." kataku serius. Tanpa pikir panjang Nichkhun mengangguk pasti.

Aku berjalan dibelakang Nichkhun dengan menggunakan topi dan masker hitam, banyak yang bertanya tapi Nichkhun mengatasinya dengan mudah, ia mengatakan kalau aku temannya yang ikut menjenguk. Kami berhasil keluar dari rumah sakit dan menuju halte bus. Aku benar-benar dalam masalah, tapi aku tak mungkin menolak disaat seperti ini. "maaf..." Aku melihat kearah Nichkhun "aku terlalu lemah dan malah membuatmu masuk dalam masalahku, aku benar-benar minta maaf..." ia menunduk malu. Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu memegang pundaknya.

"aku yang memutuskan pilihanku... aku juga yang bersedia membantumu, jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan" kataku, aku menurunkan tanganku dan mengambil obat yang kubawa. Obatnya akan mengurangi rasa sakit dibahuku, jadi ini akan sangat berguna.

Kami menaiki bus dan menuju suatu tempat. Setelah sampai dipemberhentian, aku dan Nichkhun melajutkannya dengan berjalan. Kami berjalan cukup jauh memasuki sebuah gang dan sampai disebuah perumahan kecil. Disana kami sampai disatu gedung yang ada diperumahan kecil tersebut. Tak terlalu tua, tapi cukup berdebu dan usang. Mungkin karena tak ada yang mengurusi tempat ini, jadi terlihat usang. Aku merapatkan topiku, dan berjalan masuk diikuti Nichkhun. Kami membuka pintu dan terlihat ada beberapa orang dengan pakaian berantakan dan beberapa senjata. _Yakuza?_ Untuk apa mereka ada ditempat seperti ini?

Nichkhun maju dan menatap mereka "diamana adikku!"

Seorang pria bertubuh besar mendekat, ia punya luka dimata kanannya, dan beberapa tato ditangannya. "oi... seenaknya saja kau datang dan meminta adikmu! Kembalikan uang kami dulu! Bocah!" ia membentak

Aku melihat keadaan sekitar, yakuza bukan kelompok sembarangan. Mereka tak akan segan membunuh jika mereka mau, ini jauh lebih berat dari dugaanku. "bebaskan adikku!" Nichkhun kehabisan kata-kata. Pria tadi mengambil satu pemukul besi dan mendekati Nichkhun. Aku melihat sebuah pipa besi dikaki kiriku, dengan cepat aku mengambilnya dan menahan pukulan orang tadi yang mengarah ke Nichkhun

"siapa kau, huh?!"

" _hanya seorang teman"_ Aku membalasnya dengan bahasa Jepang. Aku memutar tongkatnya dengan pipa besi ditanganku dan melemparnya menjauh. Aku berdiri didepan Nichkhun, Pria itu terlihat tambah kesal dan menyerangku, aku menhindar dan dengan cepat mengangkat kakiku dan menyerangnya tepat dileher, itu tak berpengaruh. Aku tau itu tak akan bekerja, tapi aku sudah siapkan serpihat kecil kaca diujung sepatuku. Tanpa sengaja tadi aku menginjaknya, dan dengan sekali ayunan kebawah lehernya menyemburkan darah. Dan ia terjatuh ketanah. Semua tampak terkejut melihatnya, mereka mengambil senjata mereka dan mulai berbaris didepanku.

Aku menyingkirkan serpihan kaca disepatuku, lalu mengambil pemukul besi pria tadi untuk aku serahkan kepada Nichkhun. Aku bersiap didepannya dengan pipa besiku. Enam lawan dua, ini bukan sesuatu yang menguntungkan. Mereka berteriak dan maju kearah kami, satu orang dari mereka mengeluarkan katananya, ia menyerangku tapi dengan cepat aku menghindar, aku menahan pukulan lain disampingku, dan menyerangnya dengan satu pukulan. Aku kembali menghindari serangan pria dengan katana, dan menendang orang lain yang berusaha menyerangku.

Pria dengan katana datang dan menyerang, tapi aku menghindar dan menendang tangan kanannya, katananya terlempar, Aku memukulnya dengan pipaku hingga pelipisnya berdarah. Katana itu jatuh tepat disampingku. Ia berlari kearahku, dan dengan cepat aku menahannya. Orang lain berusaha mengambil katana itu, Aku tak bisa biarkan! Dengan sekuat tenaga aku melepar orang didepanku dan melemparnya pada orang yang berusaha mengambil katananya. Aku meraih katana itu, dan seseorang hendak memukulku dari belakang. Dengan cepat aku berbalik dan menusuknya hingga tembus, tiba-tiba aku sadar siapa yang aku tusuk saat ini...

"Ni...nichkhun... _hyung_..."

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut, darah mulai mengalir dari mulutnya "maafkan... aku... Jungkook.. ah... uhuk! C-cepat... pergi!" Nichkhun meraih tanganku, dan mendorongnya kesamping. Membuat pedang katana itu memotong tubuhnya dari perut hingga pinggang. Aku terkejut setengah mati melihatnya, ia terjatuh dan aku bisa lihat usus yang mulai menyembur keluar dari perutnya. Lantai disekitarnya mulai memerah.

"aaa!" aku terkejut, dan dengan cepat berbalik dan menggayunkan katanaku. Pria didepanku langsung terdiam, garis merah mulai terlihat dari leher hingga ujung kepala. Darah langsung tersembur keluar mengenaiku. Pria itu terjatuh.

Pria lainnya menyerang, dan dengan beberapa ayunan katana ditanganku semua mulai jatuh. Tinggal dua orang, aku menahan serangan pria pertama, lalu menendang perutnya. Ia kesakitan dan mundur, ia memegang perutnya untuk beberapa saat sampai ia menatapku kembali. Tanpa ia sadari katana sudah kusiapkan disamping lehernya, dan dengan sekali ayunan kuat kepala itu sudah tak menyatu lagi, dan terjatuh begitu saja. Pria kedua tampak gemetar dan berusaha lari. Aku mengambil satu pemukul besi, dan melemparnya tepat mengenai kaki pria itu. Ia terjatuh dan berusaha merangkak.

Aku dengan perlahan mendekatinya, dan setelah itu duduk diatasnya. Ia berteriak memohon ampun padaku "katakan... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" kataku. Pikiranku sudah kosong saat ini, yang kubutkan saat ini adalah jawaban.

"aku tak tau! Kumohon ampuni aku!"

Bukan itu yang ingin kudengar. Aku bangun dan menyeretnya. Lalu membuatnya terduduk disatu kursi yang ada disana. Aku mengambil sebuah tali dan mengikat tangan kanan dan kirinya dilengan kursi. Dengan sekali ayunan, aku memotong tangan kanannya "AAAARGH!" ia berteriak, dan menangis melihat tangannya yang sudah hilang

"aku tau kau tau sesuatu... karena itu... katakan" kataku kembali

"kumohon... lepaskan aku" ia kembali tak menjawab

Aku terdiam, ayunan kedua aku memotong tangan kirinya kali ini. Ia kembali berteriak. "dengar tuan... aku bisa saja memotong semua jari kakimu untuk membuatmu bicara, jika kau masih tak mau... kupastikan kau melihat dirimu sendiri dikuliti olehku..."

"ini hanya jebakan! Agar kau dan temanmu mati! Lepaskan aku!" ia mulai bicara, heuh?

"oleh siapa?" tanyaku kembali

"aku tak tau!"

Pilihan yang salah, aku merobek lengan bajunya hingga terlepas lalu mengeluarkan pisau kecil yang sudah kupersiapkan diawal. Aku menarik kulit tangannya dan mengoresnya membuatnya lepas dari daging, ia terus berteriak memohon ampun, tapi ini belum selesai. Aku sudah mengulitinya sedikit, dan dengan cepat aku menarik kulitnya seperti menarik plester hingga lepas dari daging dan otot

"ARGHH!" ia berteriak lebih keras. Aku membuang kulit ditanganku, dan menusuk daging yang berlumuran darah itu. dan tepat mengenai tulangnya. Aku sedikit menggerakkan pisau kecilku dan membuatnya semakin tersiksa

"katakan siapa bossmu..." aku masih santai mendesaknya

"JUNG HOSEOK! BOCAH ITU YANG MENYURUH KAMI!" aku sudah menduganya. Aku langsung menyampingkan pisauku dan membuat tulangnya patah. Ia berteriak kembali, darah segar terus mengalir membasahi kursi dan lantai.

"dimana adik Nichkhun?" tanya ku kembali

"dia ada diruangan diatas gedung ini! ruangan pertama dekat tangga! Kami sengaja menculiknya sebagai jaminan agar temanmu itu membawamu kemari!" ia mengaku dengan tepat. Aku menghela nafas. "kumohon lepaskan aku..." ia tersiksa dan melihatku.

Aku berjalan mendekati satu kapak yang ada disana, dan mendekati pria itu lagi. "aku berterima kasih... kau mau mengatakannya... Tapi..." ia menatapku dengan pandangan ketakutan

"Tunggu! Kau mau apa! Jangan... jangan dekati aku!"

.

.

Aku membuka pintu salah satu kamar yang ada disana. Disana seorang gadis muda dengan _dress_ putih tampak tertidur, aku bisa lihat ia dapat kekerasan seksual yang cukup parah. Aku mengenakannya jaket yang kukenakan, dan juga memakaikannya topi. Aku menggendongnya dipunggungnya, dan membawanya turun, Aku melihat kumpulan mayat tergeletak dilantai termaksut Nichkhun yang sudah aku tutupi dengan jaketnya. Aku menjahit lukanya dengan benang yang kutemukan disebuah kotak obat. Aku juga membaringkannya dengan benar, aku mendekati mayatnya "aku sudah katakan akan menolong adikmu... tapi aku malah membunuhmu... maafkan aku..." Aku menunduk, tanpa sadar air mataku turun begitu saja "akan kupastikan... ia akan membayarnya"

Aku berjalan keluar gedung, meninggalkan semua mayat yang ada disana, termaksut mayat pria menyebalakan yang sudah berantakan terduduk kursi. Aku berjalan menuju satu rumah yang letaknya cukup jauh dari gedung tua itu, aku meletakkan adik Nichkhun didepan pintu, mengetuknya dan beranjak pergi dari sana. Akan jauh lebih baik kalau adiknya tak tau apa-apa soal Nichkhun dan semua kejadian yang sudah terjadi, ia pasti lupa ingatan setelah semuanya. Ini jauh lebih baik memberikannya kepada orang lain dan memulai hidup baru.

Jangan khawatir Nichkhun, akan kupastikan dendammu terbalaskan. Aku mengambil jalan pintas untuk pulang, aku tak mungkin naik bus dengan keadaan berlumuran darah seperti ini. Aku berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju apartemen, Perlahan mendekati pintu apartemen. Tanpa sengaja aku mendengar percakapan Jimin _hyung_ dengan seseorang

" _kau yakin tak mau memberitaunya?"_ aku terdiam ditempat dan hanya bisa diam

" _ini bukan waktunya..."_ apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?

" _dengar... cepat atau lambat ia pasti mengetahui semuanyakan?"_

" _cih... bagaimana caraku mengatakan kalau Jaerin sebenarnya mengharapkannya hidup?!"_ Aku terdiam, Ka-kakak... apa?

" _Katakan akalu semua mimpinya bukanlah hal yang benar! Katakan saja Jaerin melakukannya demi kebaikannya, katakan kalau Jaerin menyayangi Jungkook apa pun itu_"_

" _aku tak bisa! Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Jungkook, Jaerin... arkh! Kau memberiku pekerjaan yang sulit"_

Apa? Apa maksutnya, apa? Aku tak mengerti. Aku putuskan untuk tak masuk. Aku berjalan ketempat lain, bukan disini... Aku tak mengerti, aku tak bisa mengerti. Aku tak tau harus kemana, aku hanya mengik

" **kau tak bisa percaya siapa pun... iya kan?** "

Aku menengok dan menemukan pelaku dari semuanya. Tapi... otakku terlalu kosong untuk menghajarnya saat ini. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong, "bahkan orang yang sangat kau percaya, kau tak mungkin bisa mempercayainya..." ia mendekatiku "kadang hidup itu tak seindah yang kau fikirkan... kadang orang yang kau benci adalah orang yang sangat menyayangimu..." Ia memegang pundakku dan berbisik "aku sudah memperingatkanmu, kan?"

Aku menepis tangannya. "pergi kau!" aku menatapnya cukup tajam

"heh... menyedihkan, iya kan?" Hoseok menurunkan tangannya "kau sendiri sudah melihatnya... kau masih percaya padanya?"

Aku menarik kerah bajunya "beruntung kau tak mati hari ini karena perasaanku sedang buruk..."

"kau yakin tak mau berubah dikiran?" ia tertawa

Aku mendorongnya menjauh, dan kembali menarik kakiku untuk pergi. Aku tak peduli, aku butuh seseorang. Aku tak tau harus kemana, tapi aku hanya bisa berharap kepada kakiku sendiri untuk pergi. Rasanya hampa... kakak? Aku tak percaya...

Dia membenciku...

Dia bahkan tak menganggapku ada...

Apanya yang kasih sayang?

Aku berjalan entah kemana, orang-orang terasa seperti hanya bayangan untukku. Mereka terus lewat disekitarku, rasanya aneh. Tak lama rasanya kakiku lelah berjalan dan menaiki tangga. Aku terduduk disalah satu pintu, dan merasakan semua tubuhku terasa lemas. Perasaan hampa ini... menyedihkan...

Aku... dan kakak...

.

.

"Jungkookie!"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC/END?**


End file.
